My Best Friend (A Harry Potter Fanfic)
by The Scarlet Macaw
Summary: The Golden Trio: Harry, Ron and Hermione are back for their final year of wizard training, now that Voldemort has gone. Being the golden trio, they get a separate room. But then, Ron is pronounced Head Boy and therefore he has a different room. Now, sparks are flying and Harry and Hermione are in love. But who said falling in love with your best friend was ever easy? (Review?)
1. Prologue

"I'm really sorry Ginny."

"But _why _Harry?! Why are you breaking up with me?!"

"It's just not working out. I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't say this but I just don't feel the same way. I'm truly sorry. I don't mean to hurt you at all!"

"OK… I can deal with it."

"Are you-"

"Shut it! You'll make it harder."

"Oh Ginny." Harry hugged her and said, "Don't think I want to do this Ginny. Remember the time when it was because you were Ron's little sister that we couldn't stay together? This time it's because I feel like you're my little sister. I'm really sorry Ginny." Ginny slowly hugged him back and then quickly let him go. Then she ran back into the house, half-crying. Harry stood outside the Burrow, not daring to look back as footsteps approached him.

"You did the right thing Harry." Hermione said, taking his hand and smiling slightly.

"Thanks Hermione." He said and hugged her. She hugged him back and they stood like that for a few minutes.


	2. At The Weasleys

**Harry POV**

****"Ron! Don't you think it'll be exciting to go to Hogwarts again?!"

"Not really. . . I mean. . . you and Ginny have broken-up and things between Hermione and I really haven't been quite the same since I told her I'm going to be an Auror. You're going to be one too and yet she seems. . . sweeter to you than to me."

"Jealous huh?"

"If that's what you say Harry!" Said Ron, "There! All done! How's your trunk?"

"Done three days ago."

"Couldn't you have told me?"

"What would you do? Mess the whole thing up? I'd rather you not."

"Harry!" Ron complained and sat down on his bed with a pout. At that very moment, Hermione walked in. "For Merlin's sake, clear up! It's two hours before the train and you still have a ton of packing to do!"

"It's done Hermione." Said Ron, grumpily.

"Is it? Well then you have very conveniently decided to forget your textbooks." She said and with a flick of her wand, put Ron's textbooks into the trunk. Ron looked even grumpier than usual. Hermione laughed and said, "Cheer up silly! We're going to Hogwarts! And then you'll become the world's most successful Auror won't you?"

"I bet Moody will be a thousand times better."

"Well. . . stop comparing yourself with him then!" She said, giving him a kiss. He smiled goofily after the kiss and said, "I will Hermione. For you."

"I love you Ron." She said softly and went out of the room. I knew that they had completely forgotten about my existence and didn't blame them. Yet, somehow, whenever I looked at Hermione I felt heat surge through me. I figured it must be because of some weird feeling. It can't be love. _That's_ definitely out of the question. I sighed and Mrs. Weasley entered at that moment. She said, "Come on boys! Move those legs! Ron! Ron! Where are you!" Ron did a sudden apparition into the room. Mrs. Weasley jumped a foot and said, "Merlin's beard! Never do magic in this house again! For god's sake don't become like your brothers!" The minute she said that, a sad haze came in her eyes and we knew she was talking about Fred and George. We kept quiet for a moment and then Ron said, "Mom. . . when are we supposed to leave exactly?"

"Gracious! Look at the time! We'll be late if we don't leave now!" Using magic, she put our trunks into the taxi and we left from the Weasleys' house in a flurry. Hermione did an apparition into the taxi with Ginny as Ginny was way too young for apparition.****

Hermione POV

Considering the fact that I'm dating Ron, shouldn't he be the first one I look at? But no. . . I looked at Harry and smiled to see him. I knew Ron must be feeling jealous because he immediately switched on his 'grumpy mood'. Which me and Harry hate to the core of our hearts. Ginny and I did an apparition into the taxi and the taxi driver almost fell apart with shock but by casting a simple spell, he believed that we were in the taxi all along. God knows how the boys forgot about us. Anyway. . . I suddenly noticed Harry was looking unbelievably hot today in his large jacket and blue jeans. Let me zoom back to Ron's house. I had just woke up and after brushing my teeth, having a bath and combing my hair, I put the last few things into my trunk. I was in a really irritable mood in the morning and I even snapped at Ginny because she forgot to knock on the door. I decided that seeing Ron would make me feel better so I went into that room. But for some reason it wasn't Ron but Harry's presence that made me feel better. Knowing he was there was enough for me. Yet I had to prove to Ron that it was about him right? So I kissed him and left him all goofy. But somehow… Harry made Ron seem very unimportant.


	3. King's Cross and the Train

**Harry POV **

"Ron! Stop being so grumpy! Think about it! We're meeting Ginny-"

"You spent the summer with her Harry!"

"-Luna, Cho, Neville, Lee, Hagrid and so many more people! You should be jumping with joy!"

"Right. . . and what about my girlfriend noticing you?"

"She's not!" I said, trying hard not to blush. Not very easy when your best friend thinks you have stolen their girlfriend. Hermione then walked up to us and said, "Move it or make way for the others! Stop stopping the crowd!"

"Tell him Hermione!"

"I was talking to you too Ron." She had a look of disgust on her face that made her look exceptionally cute. It took all my willpower not to stare at her. She seemed to notice and blushed ever so slightly that only I noticed when a slight pink tinge came to her cheeks. Ron didn't notice but he knew something was going on and grabbing Hermione's wrist, dragged her away towards the wall. He walked straight through it and I went in right behind them.  
**  
Hermione POV**

"That's not a very nice way of treating your best friend Ron." I complained as Ron persistently dragged me through the crowd of wizards, witches and whatever else there was. When he heard me say this, he flipped around and said, "Oh yeah?! So now Hermione Granger is going to give me a lecture on manners?!"

"Maybe I am!" I said, my temper flaring slightly. I was keeping it below everything and when nothing worked, as a last resort, I used my temper. Not even Ron had seen me in my temper. Only Draco Malfoy had seen my temper when I slapped him during third year. He deserved it anyway. Anyway, Ron was causing me to have major temper issues and I was not standing any nonsense about Harry from him! I don't know why I was thinking like that. Ron was supposed to be my boyfriend. . . right? Anyway, so after Ron heard that, he crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Enlighten me Hermione."

"Ron please don't be like this!" I was nearly in tears now.

"No! Go ahead! You think you excel in everything! How about manners? Do you happen to be the brightest student in manners too?! Or is it just everything else?!"

"Ron. . . I don't understand. . . you're not jealous are you?"

"WELL OF COURSE I AM BLOODY HELL!"

"But Ron. . . I don't really see why. . ."

"Don't play dumb with me Hermione! I saw the way he looked at you and you returned the feeling with a blush! I saw everything!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! If you are trying to imply that I like Harry well too bad. . . because I don't."

"I hope not. . . although. . . it seems like you're head-over-heels for him!"

"Why are you trying to make it hard for me?! When you told me you were going to be an Auror, I didn't want you to because of the thought that I might lose you forever. Yet, I supported you! Don't you understand?! I just want you to be happy! Those few days when things were tense between us, I tried to make up for the tension by kissing you and agreeing that you can be an Auror. I went as far as to trying to believe it myself! If you don't want me to be happy, I don't really see why I'm trying for your happiness!" With that, I turned on my heel and stalked off, blinking away tears from my eyes. I thought of Harry and went looking for him. I guessed that he was already inside the train so I went in. I walked through the train when suddenly I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy looking at me, "Malfoy." I greeted him.

"Thanks a lot Granger! Now I have to go wash this shirt! Come on Goyle!" I grinned at the thought that I had made him mad. I heard someone call my name from behind and turned around to see Ron hurrying through the crowd towards me. He hadn't seen me yet or he wouldn't be looking into every compartment. I slid into the nearest one to find Lavender and Lee snogging. I grimaced and got out and flew into the next one. This one thankfully had Ginny and Luna. They were playing a game of cards. Ginny saw me and smiling pleasantly said, "Hey Hermione!" I clamped my hand over her mouth and shut the door. Then I locked it and sat down, "Hi Ginny."

"What was that all about?"

"Had a quarrel with Ron. . . trying to avoid him."

"I don't blame you and. . . I WON! Third time!"

"No. . . you have five cats," Luna corrected and Ginny looked crestfallen, "That's the third time I'm pointing out your mistake Ginny. And I won. For the third time. Hat-trick." Luna said in her same old familiar dreamy voice. Suddenly I heard someone trying to open the door. Ginny pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak (how does she have it?) and threw it over me. I climbed onto the upper birth and opened the door with magic. I was anyway a legal witch now and therefore eligible to magic. Ron came in and said, "Ginny! Have you seen Hermione?"

"No. . . she's supposed to be your girlfriend right? Or have you guys been fighting?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at Ron and it took all my willpower not to burst out laughing. Ron seemed to be convinced with this and said, "Right! I'll go look for Hermione now. . . see you around Ginny, Luna."

"If you find her. . . tell her I'm looking for her."

"Sure sure sure. Do I look jobless to you?"

"Whatever." Ginny spat at him causing him to go out. I climbed out of the cloak and stared at Ginny. She said, "Alright! What happened between the two of you?!"

"He thinks I'm considering dating Harry." I replied. I looked at Ginny, she had gone completely red. Harry was a very touchy subject for her.****

Harry POV

I sneezed. Gosh! Who's thinking of me? I wondered and opened my cabin. Too bad I was sitting with Padma and Parvati. I would have given anything to switch places with Ron, who was sitting with Cho and Neville. Finally the train came to a stop. I knew it wasn't because we had reached Hogwarts but I was ready enough to believe anything as long as I could get away from Padma and Parvati. I slipped out and Lavender came in to join her best friend and her sister. I peeped into the cabin that was opposite mine and saw Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Perfect! Hermione's here! I thought and tried opening the door. It was locked. I knocked softly on the door. Ginny opened the door and blushed slightly when she saw me. I hugged her. I liked Ginny. A lot. But the time when I felt my world revolved around her had passed. Now she was as close as a sister to me and Hermione was. But was Hermione a sister to me? Or was she more than that? I looked around for Hermione. I could swear I saw her when I peeped. Where was she now? I closed the door behind me and Ginny locked it. Hermione came out of the invisibility cloak. I looked at Ginny in awe. She blushed slightly and said, "Sorry."

"No. . . it's okay." I said and Hermione climbed down and narrated the entire story to me. I listened closely and the minute she was done, Luna said, "Shouldn't we change into our robes?" Hermione laughed and said, "Yes we should!" She grabbed her robes and disappeared to the bathroom, Ginny following closely behind her.  
**  
Hermione POV**

"You like him don't you?"

"No Ginny. . ."

"Hermione! You can't lie to me!"

"And what exactly makes you think I'm lying?"

"I can see the way you look at him."

"Stop being so much like your brother Ginny. . ."

"I am not!" We reached the bathroom and I changed into my school robes. Ginny changed outside and left before I came back. I just came out of the bathroom and bumped into Ron. He turned around and his face hardened when he saw me. I blushed slightly under his glare. His face softened when he saw me blush. Then he gently kissed me and said, "I'm sorry about earlier OK? I was out of my senses."

"Yes you were." I said to him, smiling. He grinned and taking my hand, pulled me through the crowd, back to his compartment. When we entered, Neville and Cho were eating chocolate frogs. I laughed and me and Ron sat down. I gazed at Ron and thought about Harry. Ron smiled at me and then fell asleep on my shoulder. Suddenly I out my hand into my pocket for some of my pumpkin cake and realized I had left it in the previous compartment. So I gently put Ron's head against the back of the seat and slipped out. When I went to the compartment, I saw Harry, Ginny and Luna in their robes. "I was wondering where you went." Said Harry, scooting to his left to make place for me. I shook my head and said, "I'm joining Ron's compartment." Harry nodded but didn't say anything. At that moment, I couldn't explain how much I felt hurt at the idea of leaving him. But I pushed all thoughts of Harry out of my head and grabbed my luggage and headed off for Ron's compartment. When I reached, I took a deep breath and entered. "There you are!" Ron exclaimed and I jumped. I turned around and found him wide awake grinning at me like a idiot. Cho was talking to Neville about something and Neville was giving her his full attention. Neville was dating Luna which all of us thought was perfect. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. They made a perfect pair. I smiled when I thought of it and sat down beside Ron. Ron kissed me and returned the kiss very half-heartedly. He seemed to understand and his brow furrowed but I gave him a very what-happened? kind of smile and he figured that he must have been mistaken. He smiled back at me. Finally we reached Hogwarts and I was happy to get out of the train. I looked around for Harry. A hand reached my shoulder. I turned around, expecting Ron but I saw Harry. He grinned at me and said, "Carriage?"

"Sure! Come on!" I suddenly caught sight of Ron. I told Harry to wait and went to Ron. He saw me and grinned. I smiled back and suddenly he shoved an envelope into my hand. I looked down and frowned. Then he ran away before I could follow him. I turned around and saw Ron standing there and talking to Parvati. Hagrid was standing near the carriages. Harry and I hugged him and then got into thecarriage.****

Harry POV

Just looking at Hermione made me forget where I was. But I couldn't lose my mind. Not in the carriage. I saw Malfoy and Pansy walk down the aisle all of a sudden. It looked as if Malfoy was trying to get away from Pansy. Go on Pansy! You're doing just fine! I thought. Suddenly Draco said, "Potter! Pansy! Harry Potter's over there! Go! Shoo! Shoo!" Pansy turned and came running towards me. I stood up, I was about 5 inches taller than Pansy. Then I said, "This is for Gryffindor only! Wanna sit with Hermione?" Pansy looked at Hermione, made a face and said, "Filthy Mudblood." Then went away, looking for Malfoy. When I sat back down Hermione said, "Thanks a lot! I feel so wanted!"

"You're welcome." I said, shrugging. She punched me and I rubbed my arm. She rolled her eyes and then we both burst out laughing. The entire carriage thought we were mental.


	4. At Hogwarts

When we reached, Hermione pulled out a hairbrush from her bag. She began brushing her perfect hair frantically. Girls. . . I never understand them. Even when Ginny and I were together she used to brush her hair as if it was equivalent to going to the gym. Whenever I told her, she would roll her eyes and kiss me. Ah. Good times. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and got out of the carriage. Hermione followed, her hairbrush tangled up in her hair. Finally she used her wand and got the hair out of the hairbrush. I grinned. It was a really funny sight seeing Hermione trying to remove her hairbrush from her hair.

**Hermione POV**

So I just sit in the carriage and Harry tells Pansy that I'm sitting there and she calls me a 'Filthy Mudblood'. After that, I punched Harry's arm and then I got my hairbrush stuck in my hair. Harry finds that funny? Let him try to brush his hair. Oh wait. . . he hardly has any hair! Ha ha! It feels so weird saying that! I have no idea why. Anyway. . . so Harry and I entered from the back door, meeting Professor McGonagall in the process. She stared at us. We headed into the Gryffindor common room. Our luggage wasn't there. Ron looked at us and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Harry was confused. But I knew.

"That I'm Head Boy."

"Whoa… _what?!_"

"I'm a HEAD BOY! And Paravti's Head Girl?!"

"It's OK. Chill."

"It is not OK! You could've told him Hermione!"

"I'm sorry alright! I got tangled up in my hairbrush! And he doesn't even mind, stop making such a big deal outta it!"

"Guys! Calm down!" Harry said.

"Well blame me for not telling him! I didn't know I was supposed to!" I turned on my heel and stalked out.

**Harry POV**

I saw Hermione's horribly hurt face when she stalked out of the common room. I turned to follow but turned around and said, "Ron, the next time you tell me something, tell me first." Then I ran out, looking for Hermione. She was sitting against the stone wall right outside the common. Her face was in her hands and she was shaking hard. I kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin to look at me. She looked at me, her eyes red. Without saying a word, I hoisted her up and carried her to the prefects' room in my arms. Finally when we reached, she sobbed into my shirt and I allowed her to. I wrapped my arms loosely around her. I didn't realize when, after about an hour, her chest was moving regularly. I shook her gently and woke her up. She used magic to clear up her face and we went down for dinner. The Great Hall was packed and the Sorting had just finished as I heard the hat shout 'Hufflepuff!' when we entered. We silently slipped onto the bench and only Cho, Neville, Ron and Ginny noticed. Cho hissed, "Where were you?!"

"Didn't keep track of time." I replied and began eating. It was the usual food and I was happy to have it. But the whole time my eyes were on Hermione. She was eating happily and was sitting far away from Ron. Finally after dinner, we got up to leave when Professor McGonagall stood up and said, "This year's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Hemwitch! And the Transfiguration teacher will be Professor Hay-lin! May you sleep in peace." Saying that, she sat down and the students left. I ran to meet Hermione, so we could go to the prefects' room together. I found her just outside the Great Hall with Ron. I hid behind a pillar and listened. Hermione said, "I know you're jealous but I can't tell do EVERYTHING you say Ron."

"I understand Hermione. And I'm truly sorry that I shouted at you earlier today."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Absolutely! I love you Hermione." Then I didn't hear anything so I peeked. Hermione was snogging Ron! Jealousy flared in me and I slipped back into the Great Hall pretending to come out. I said, "Hermione- oh sorry. . ."

"No. . . what is it Harry?"

"No. . . it's OK. . . I'll tell you later."

"Harry-"

"Luna! I really needed to ask you about Thestrals!" I called and ran off towards Ginny and Luna.  
**  
Hermione POV**

What did Harry want to tell me? Was it important? Was it about the Transfiguration or the Dark Arts teacher? So many question ran through my mind about Harry and I kissed Ron one more time. Then I went back towards my new bedroom. "Oye! Hermione!" I turned around and saw Neville running towards me. He said, "Finally found you! Malfoy's looking for you." Annoyance filled me. "Why can't he come himself?"

"Room of Requirement. He'll pull my underwear out if I don't do his dirty work. Now. . . have you seen Luna anywhere?"

"She's gone to the common room with Ginny and Harry."

"Right! Well then. . . buh bye. Gotta meet her!" Neville ran off towards the common room and I went to the Room of Requirement. I didn't see anything but then I thought of Malfoy and a door appeared. I opened it and went into the room. Draco was standing there waiting. I cleared my throat. He looked up and smiled. Not his normal smirk but a genuine smile. "You came."

"Yes. . . I won't next time if you continue making my friends do your dirty work for you. Now what do you want?"

"Hermione. . . always so stubborn and straightforward." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"You see. . . tomorrow, all the Slytherins are going on dates. I'm the only one that doesn't have one." Is he going to ask me? I wondered.

"So. . . I was wondering. . . will you help me get Daphne? Of course, I'd take you if you weren't a Mudblood."

"Well Draco, you see. . . here's the thing. I don't help asses like you."

"I'm not an ass!"

"Want me to make you one?!" He shook his head mutely. I nodded and turned to go out. Then Draco grabbed my wrist and when I turned around, he crashed his lips onto mine. I tried to push him away but his muscular body wouldn't move. Finally he moved away and said, "Hermione. . .?"

"What?" I blinked back tears hard.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be! I didn't even expect that!"

"Hermione?"

"What?!"

"Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"Two minutes ago you called me a Mudblood Draco!"

"I know Hermione. But every time I look at you, I think of how much more attractive you are than Daphne."

"So now I'm clean?"

"Yeah."

"I. . . I ca-"

"Don't say no please! Hermione, you don't understand. I'm the most popular Slytherin of the school. . . my reputation will go down the drain if I don't have a date."

"So this is all about your reputation? But I'm a so called 'Mudblood' right?"

"Yeah. . . but it's even worse not having a date at all." He looked so sad. I thought about it for a moment. It was a date... with _Draco Malfoy_. No sir! So I said, "No Draco... I can't."

"What?!"

"No. . .I can't go with you."

"Why?! Come on Hermione!" He was about to kiss me when I shook my head. So he just ran out of the room. He was probably thinking about what his father would say.  
**  
Harry POV**

Where is Hermione?! I sat, wondering on the extra large couch in the Heads' room. Suddenly I heard a soft knock on the door. I quietly went to it and opened it. Hermione stood there with a very serious face. She pushed past me and walked inside. "Hermione! Where were you?! I was looking all over the school for you!"

"I was in the Room of Requirement."

"Why there?"

"Malfoy." I sat up slightly, listening intently. "Go on."

"Well. . . what's there to say. Tomorrow is officially: Slytherin Date Day. And I happened to just turn down being Malfoy's date."

"Malfoy asked _you_?!"

"You asked for it." She shrugged.

"You're shrugging about it?! What about Ron?!"

"What about him? I'm not planning to tell him in case you're wondering."

"But Hermione. . . he loves you!" I was really surprised and hurt that Hermione was not going to tell Ron about this. Then she said, "Fine! I was just joking Harry! I'll tell him!" I felt a jolt of happiness when she said that. But I didn't say anything. I went up to my room and lay down. A few minutes later, I heard a soft knock on my door. Then it opened and Hermione stood there, "Hey. . . I couldn't sleep. Mind if I. . . share your bed?" I blushed slightly and noticed that Hermione's face was completely red. I scooted over towards the wall and Hermione lay down beside me. Without meaning to, I wrapped my arms around her. She moved slightly to make herself more comfortable. I was absolutely fine with it. I planned on talking to Hermione but I felt the sweet rising and falling of her chest. She was fast asleep. Finally I dozed off with Hermione still in my arms.

**Hermione POV**

I didn't expect any of this! I came back from the Room of Requirement, a million things still going through my head and Harry opened the door for me. I entered and I told him what had happened. He showed immediate concern for Ron which I found annoying. So I told him that I was joking and I could swear I saw him relax ever so slightly with happiness. After that, I tried sleeping in one of the large comfy armchairs in front of the fire, but I couldn't. So I did something I swore I'd regret: I went to Harry to ask him for sleep company. That's what I did back home with mom and dad. Which is why I found sleeping with Harry (that sounds so perverted) very comforting. I lay in his arms for a few seconds and went into my world of semi-sleep. Everything about this screamed: WRONG! But I loved it for some reason. I was too sleepy to put the pieces together so I went to sleep. A few minutes later, Harry was fast asleep by my side, me in his arms. My eyelids fluttered open and I wanted this moment to last forever. Finally I dozed off and fell into a deep slumber filled with mine and Harry's future.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Something's wrong with these chapters... for one thing, I'm not able to go to the seventh chapter without having to go back to the fifth chapter first. Is the same happening to you? Does anyone know WHY this is happening? **


	5. Tomorrow

**Harry POV**

It felt so wrong to wake up with Hermione in my arms. . . and yet, it felt so right. Hermione was sitting by the window it her faded blue PJs. I was in my button up shirt and pajamas. The sunlight streamed in, through the window, illuminating the entire room. Hermione smiled and said, "Good morning Harry."

"Good morning Hermione. Slept peacefully?"

"Thoroughly peacefully." She grinned and flitted beside me. She sat down on my bed and I gazed into her brown eyes. Her slightly cheeky expression softened and for a second I thought she was gonna kiss me. But she smiled and said, "Come on! Hurry up and get ready! Transfiguration first! I wanna see how Professor Hay-lin looks! Come on Harry!" I laughed and got out of bed. I took to the shower and after showering, went out. Hermione was in her school robes already which meant she was ready to leave me alone and go off to class. I put on my robes over my clothes because it was still September and it was chilly. I went to her and said, "Shall we?"

"Come." We walked out of the door. Outside we met Malfoy and Goyle. Malfoy said, "Hello Hermione. . . Potter." I felt a flare of jealousy within me and looked at Hermione. Just her face made all the jealousy die away. Malfoy and Goyle walked off and I began to go behind them when Hermione put her hand on my arm and said, "Leave them alone." I took a step back and then we went to class.  
**  
Hermione POV**

At first I couldn't believe I had actually slept through the whole night with Harry. It felt so wrong. . . and yet. . . it felt so right! Harry seemed to be in a really happy mood in the morning. I got out of bed early and sat by the window. The Daily Prophet arrived and I sat down to read. But my gaze kept diverting towards Harry. Then he woke up and smiled at me. I went to him and smiled back. I was ready to kiss him for a second before I realised how wrong it would be. So I held back and asked him to put on his robes. He did and came out. I was half deciding to leave without him. Then we just walked out and behold! Draco and Goyle appear! I blushed very slightly when I saw Draco. Luckily Harry didn't notice. Then Draco said, "Hello Hermione. . . Potter." For a second I thought he was calling me Hermione Potter. But then I leaped out of my fantasy world and came back to reality. I felt Harry's arm touch mine and I looked up. His face was burning with. . . jealousy? Then he began to walk in the direction of Draco and Goyle. But I quickly held him back and said, "Leave them alone." He took a step back towards me. Then we went to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady sang, "Password!" Harry cleared his throat. She looked down and said, "Oh Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? Part of the golden trio? I'll let you go without a password." She swung upwards and we hurried through into the common room. Ron was just getting his bag ready. I ran and kissed him. He kissed me back. I felt no need to tell him about the night. Harry was pretending to observe an owl that was crashing against a window but I knew he was trying to give us privacy. I laughed and said, "Open it silly!"

"What? Oh." Harry opened the window and the owl flew straight to him. It dropped a letter into his hands and flew away. Harry showed us the letter and it was a very queer letter. It said:

Harry! Stay away from Hermione! I know what you did and what you intend to do! If I were you. . . I would be scared already. UNKNOWN.

"Wow! Who would say such a thing to Harry! I mean. . . he killed Voldemort right?" Ron said.

"Gosh! I hope I don't get any more letters like this! I'm not planning to check every student in Hogwarts!"

"Don't worry Harry. I have a spell." I said and cast a spell on the letter. "Now whoever has written this. That person will have a horrible rash on their back."

"Great! So all we have to do is find that person! But there are so many students at Hogwarts!"

"Ron. . . almost everyone in Hogwarts likes Harry. There are only a few who don't. Top of the list: Draco Malfoy. Then comes Goyle, then Pansy and I'm guessing Parvati hates you too after the Yule Ball."

"But Hermione! That was ages ago!" Harry said, very very very cutely. I grinned and said, "Right. . . but grudges don't really go away do they?"

"Wait Hermione," said Ron, "Draco wouldn't do such a thing." I raised my eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"He's more of a direct person. He would directly insult Harry not do it behind his back."

"He's right Hermione." Harry said, shrugging. I sighed and realised that it was true. Draco was more of an action person. Suddenly Neville popped his head inside and said, "If you guys don't move it. . . breakfast will be over!" Harry nodded and Ron grinned. I knew what he was thinking of: food. He was always thinking of food. Nothing new there. So we started for breakfast.  
**  
Harry POV**

Who could it be? It has to be someone cowardly and someone who is in love with Hermione. Even I don't think Malfoy is capable of doing something so low as writing a letter. Except to his mother maybe. Mom's baby. Anyway. . . I sat down in the big hall wondering who it was. It had to be someone from the Slytherin table. No doubt about that. So I searched the entire Slytherin table and my eyes landed on Goyle. Hermione looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I shook my head every so slightly in Goyle's direction. She looked and whispered, "You don't think. . ."

"It's Goyle? I'm positive. Look at how he's fidgeting under the table because of my glare."

"Harry. . . you're staring at him. There's a difference you know. He must think you're kinda gay."

"Hermione!" I said in a very very very loud whisper. Ginny's head shot up and she looked in our direction. Ron was too busy eating to notice what was happening. Then she looked back down at her food. We had broken up because it wasn't working out between us. We had sort of lost feelings for each other and I didn't want to pretend to like her. It was rather like a mutual break up. Which I was absolutely fine with. I turned back to look at Hermione, who was busily burying her face in her plate. Then I pretended to walk by the Slytherin to go to Professor McGonagall. Everyone was looking at me and very very carefully, I tipped a bit of truth potion into Goyle's goblet. Nobody noticed, not even Goyle for that matter. Then Professor Slughorn said, "What is it Harry? Why the slow motion? Be quick!" So I hurried to the table and whispered something into Professor McGonagall's ear about wanting a new broomstick. She shook her head and said, "Harry. . . just because I allowed it in the first year doesn't mean I will again! I'm sorry. . . but no. Your Firebolt is perfectly fine." I nodded and McGonagall looked surprised because I hadn't argued. I walked back to the table, grinning about the truth potion. Hermione and Ron raised their eyebrows at me. I immediately reminded myself of the broomstick denial and put on what Ron called my 'pouty face'. Which was very irritating to me. Ron I mean. . . not the broomstick. After breakfast, I cornered Goyle and Malfoy. Malfoy was about to step into the way when I said, "Stay out of it Malfoy!"

"What're you gonna do with Goyle? Boil him alive?"

"I will if I have to."

"Good enough for me." He stepped aside much to my surprise. We had gathered quite an audience. Then I said, "Goyle. . . tell me the truth, did you send me that hateful letter about Hermione?!"

"No. . ." he choked, as if he didn't want to say it but was saying it anyway.

"Then do you know who it was?"

"Ye-yes." He said, choking once more.

"Who?"

"D-Draco Ma-Ma-Ma-Malfoy." He said, choking again. Malfoy's face paled and Ron's and mine hardened.

"Thank you Goyle. . . you may go now." Goyle happily slipped off, next to Draco. Pansy said, "There has to be some mistake! Why would Draco send you a letter Mudblood?!" Hermione's face hardened.

"You'd think that after saving the school, you'd at least call her Granger." Said Ron, which a huge amount of acid in his mouth. Pansy looked taken aback by this remark and said, "Shut up you poor Weasel!"

"Hold your tongue Pansy!" Draco's voice came, hard and commanding. We all turned to look at him. Suddenly I heard Hermione say, "Shoot! We're late for class! Transfiguration!" I held her hand and nodded at her to tell her that it can wait. She nodded back reluctantly. Then Pansy said, "You're not defending them are you Draco?!"

"No. . . simply shutting your irritating squeaky voice up." He smirked.  
"But Draco. . . he's a. . . blood traitor and she's a mudblood and that's Harry Potter! Potty!" I glared at her.

"I think we're all aware of that Pansy. Now Parkinson. . . get outta my way!" Just then we heard feet running towards us. We turned at saw Peeves. Peeves said, "Students outta class! Students outta class! Flinch! Flinch!"

"Shut up Peeves! Avada Kedavra!" Malfoy hissed and Peeves pretended to die. The brief seconds in which his eyes were closed, we scattered and went off for Transfiguration. Just outside the classroom, Malfoy turned around and said, "Still on Granger?"

"You bet Malfoy!" Hermione retorted, sounding confident and strong. Ron looked confused but Hermione shook him away. I sighed and said, "Ron. . . she'll tell you later."

"Will I?" Hermione laughed and went into class. Professor Hay-lin was a very very very cute teacher. For one, she was a fairy and didn't have wings. She began class and the whole class immediately liked her. I could tell by the dreamy look on Ron's face that he was ready to do anything to get Professor Hay-lin's attention. He suddenly raised his hand. "Yes, Weasley."

"You can call me Ron."

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No Professor."

"Right! Then get it over with!"

"I didn't understand the part about rabbits."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to smother a giggle. Malfoy did too and so did Goyle. Hermione went red with jealousy.

"Wha-what do you mean?!" Ron stuttered.

"Ron! Don't think you even stand a chance of banging Professor." Malfoy said and the whole class burst out laughing. All traces of laughter left mine and Hermione's face. Ron went red and so did Professor Hay-lin. Then she said, "Detention Malfoy and Ron. . . what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"But-"

"Shut up Malfoy. Yes Weasley."

"Is it true that fairies can sing and dance at the same time?" The whole class burst out laughing again.

"Well. . . fairies can do a number of things. How about you ask your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? So continuing with our lesson. Oh yes. . . Malfoy?"

"If you're a fairy. . . why don't you have wings?"

"Fairies don't have wings Malfoy!"

"But how do they fly?" Professor Hay-lin floated into the air and said, "Like this. Anymore questions about me and I'll give a detention to the whole class! Good day!" She turned around and walked out. Malfoy and Goyle stared at her as she went out and Ron said, "Merlin's beard! She's hot!"

"Whatever Ronald. . . I can't believe I'm dating you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione… about that… I needed to talk to you."

"What?"

"I can't be with you any longer."

"Why?!"

"You've been asked out by Malfoy… you accepted… you slept with Harry-"

"Hermione Granger slept with Harry Potter?!"

"Shut up you perverted freak!" Hermione screamed at Pansy and said, "Go on."

"OK. . . that's all I have on my list." Ron said. I felt like laughing. I don't know why. Then Hermione said, "Well Ron. . . you've heard all wrong from the Malfoy dating part to the sleeping with Harry part. And even if I did ccept going out with Malfoy, he has detention right?" Ron opened his mouth but Hermione left. He looked at me and said, "Did you really sleep with her?!"

"No!" I said, looking aghast and feeling quite the same way. Ron looked slightly relieved.  
**  
Hermione POV**

God! What is wrong with Ron! Why is he always going on about what I do wrong. I told him off really well I did. And I don't really care if he breaks up with me, do I?! No I don't! He's a stupid big git! Good for nothing. Malfoy actually thought he was gonna bang Professor Hay-lin! I wouldn't expect anything less! Ugh! What am I thinking?! I love Ron, don't I?! We're happy together and we'll always be happy together! But I'm not that happy right now! I was thinking about all this when I suddenly banged into someone. I looked up and saw Draco staring down at me. "Thanks a lot Granger!"

"What did I do?!"

"You could've stuck up for me in Transfiguration! I mean. . . we're dating right?!"

"No we're not! And I'm glad you and Ron have detention together! Go and get to know my soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend will you? Tell me how it went." I went past him, leaving him confused and astonished. He came running behind me, "Hermione! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Like what Draco?! Like what?! Nobody means it like that! They just mean it like that! Right?! Because that's all I've been hearing from you and Ron. So whatever! I'm just giving up! I'm going to Astronomy and you can't stop me!" Without listening to anything else, I walked away. The rest of the school day went by slowly. I tried to listen but all I could hear was Draco saying, "Hermione! I didn't mean it like that!" Hagrid got a little irritated with me and after class he kept me back and said, "What 'appened today 'ermione? Not yer usual self, were ya? Did yer not understand some'in?"

"No Hagrid. . . I'm fine. Had a lot on mind today, that's all."

"Alrigh'. But don' be like this again. You n 'arry are my only support." I smiled and nodded. He let me go. Harry stopped me and said, "Whoa! What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Don't worry." I said, "Where's Ron?"

"Gone for detention. I wanna hide under the cloak and watch. Wanna join me?"

"Sure!" I said, my face brightening. Harry noticed, causing him to grin.  
**  
Harry POV**

I grabbed the invisibility cloak and Hermione and soon we were on our way to detention spot. Their detention was to clear out the Room of Keys ( I didn't even know Hogwarts had a room of keys!) and look for one specific key which was as long as a fingernail without using magic. Neither of them knew what it was for. But that was the detention and the portraits on the walls were going to supervise them and report to Professor McGonagall. Hermione said, "I think we've reached the room."

"OK. . . now open it Hermione."

"Alohomora." She said softly and the door opened. We entered, unseen by the portraits. Hermione closed the door and we heard voices coming from the room behind the door, across the large hall. We entered quietly. Somehow the portraits didn't see us and chatted amongst themselves. When we entered, the room was filled with keys. Keys of every shapes and sizes. Some normal and some had wings. Others went up in smoke and reappeared two minutes later. Hermione and I hid behind a large closet and suddenly many keys tumbled down. Ron popped out his face and said, "Found it!"

"Nobody's fingernail is that big Weasley!"

"Oh shut it Malfoy!" Ron said and went back inside the pile. Malfoy's blonde head suddenly appeared and said, "Hey Weasel! I think I found it!" Ron appeared and looked at the key. He burst out laughing and said, "Yeah right! As if! That is WAY too small!"

"Found a bigger one?!" Malfoy sneered. Ron randomly picked up a key and said, "Yes." Hermione giggled and Malfoy said, "Let me rephrase that. Found one approximately the size of your fingernail?" Ron threw the key back and shook his head. We laughed very very softly. Then Ron said, "After today I really think we should start using first names with each other."

"OK I'll start: Weasel-king."

"And I'll finish: Draco-stupid-Malfoy." Ron sneered. Malfoy nodded curtly and turned around to walk out. Just then, Professor McGonagall came into the room and said, "Found the key?"

"Yes Professor." Malfoy said, handing her the key. She examined it and said, "Wrong key. Won't open it. You have one more hour. Find it." She cast a glance in our direction and then walked out. Malfoy went back and said, "Hey Weasel?!"

"Yeah stupid?"

"Do you think they'll find out if we do a bit of magic?"

"The portraits surely will." Ron said, logically. Malfoy sighed and said, "Magic can be used in many ways Ronald. Watch and learn. Accio key!" A key, the size of a fingernail, flew out into Malfoy's hand. All the portraits gasped. Then Malfoy turned to them and said, "Obliviate." None of the portraits had moved yet so all their memory was erased. Malfoy said, "Now act properly. Weasel! Look! I found the key!" Ron's eyes widened in pretence surprise, "You found it Malfoy?! Yeah right! I found it and threw it back. . . remember?"

"Curiously. . . I don't." Malfoy sneered. The portraits looked down, pleased about their supervision. One of the portraits went to the Headmistress's office and in a second, Professor McGonagall was in the room. She smiled and said, "I heard you've found the key! How delightful! Now come along, I'll tell you why I needed it." Malfoy looked pleased but Ron looked nervous. We followed closely behind and quickly got into the office behind the trio in front of us. When we entered the room, Professor McGonagall produced fire in the fireplace with a flick of her wand. Then she opened a cupboard and got out a big brown trunk. Gently fitting in the key, she turned it and with a loud Click! it opened. Inside was a broomstick. How it fit, I don't know. But it did and there it was. Dusty, yes, but as good as new otherwise. Professor McGonagall smiled and said, "That was my first broomstick. Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Do you think Mr. Potter is awake?"

"Oh no Professor! Harry sleeps really early, now that his scar doesn't hurt."

"Sad. . . tell him I'm looking for him, will you?"

"Absolutely Professor."

"This is what I wanted to show you. You may leave now."

"Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Mr. Weasley, Malfoy." Malfoy gave a curt nod and left. Hermione and I followed them downstairs. Hermione stifled a yawn and we crawled through the hole in the hall as we went into the common room. Hermione yawned again and said, "Goodnight Harry. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Hermione. Sweet dreams."

"You too." She yawned again and went up the stairs. I went up the stairs to my room and fell asleep.


	6. Hermione and Harry Hermione and Ron

**Hermione POV**

I woke up and saw Harry staring at me. I jumped. Harry laughed and said, "You look so funny when you're scared!"

"Not funny Harry! Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry lifted three feet into the air and then I broke the spell. He landed with a hard crash. I laughed really hard. He rubbed his hip-bone and muttered something. Then he limped down the stairs to our common room. I dashed after him but Harry said, "Aguamenti!" A jet of water shot out onto the stairs and I slipped. Just as I was about to fall, Harry said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" And I flew up into the air. Then he gently lowered me down and said, "You owe me." Then he magically changed into his robes and disappeared out of the room. I ran after him and said, "Harry! Listen to me! I'm sorry!"

"It's OK Hermione. . . I forgive you."

"I shouldn't have cast a spell in the first place."

"No. . . it's alright. You're a witch right? You're supposed to do that."

"Really?"

"You make it sound ridiculous."

"Because it is!" I laughed.

"Whatever." Harry said, rolling his eyes and trying very hard to suppress a smile. Just then, Malfoy bumped into Harry. He said, "Oh. . . Potter? Sorry. . . didn't see you there."

"Did you just say 'sorry' Malfoy?"

"Yes. . . I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"What the-" he looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't do anything." I said. Just then Ron bumped into Malfoy. Was today bumping day or something? Ron said, "You should look where you're going Malfoy. Don't stand in people's way all the time."

"Ron-" I began when Draco cut me off, "He's right Hermione. I should have seen Ron coming. He was probably reading a book-" I snorted, "-or something and didn't see me. I oughtn't to have stood in his way." The three of us stared at him dumbfounded. Draco said, "I'm sorry Ron. . . I didn't mean to stand in your way. I'll be on my way now. Good day." He turned and walked away. The minute he walked away, the other two stared at me, their eyes accusing me.

"What?! I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah right Hermione." Harry said.

"I'm serious! Harry!"

"What?! It's obvious you messed with his head to make him a gentleman and now he's being all. . . gentlemanly towards everyone!"

"Hermione. . . I hate to say this, but I'm with Harry. Give me one other reason."

"Pansy." I said, despairingly. They cocked their heads to one side. I thought they were about to laugh at me but instead, they nodded and said, "Logical answer, Hermione."

"Really?!" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Sure! I mean. . . Pansy must have wanted Draco to herself and wanted him to act all gentlemanly right? So it makes sense!" Harry beamed at me and my heart fluttered. After that, I reminded myself for the hundredth time that I was in love with Ron, and not Harry. The rest of the day passed weirdly with Draco acting all gentlemanly. At the end of the day, Harry and I walked back into our room and flopped down on the sofas over there. I was reading Tales of Beedle the Bard for about the fifteenth time since I had got it and was on the last story when Harry said, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Say you and Ron never fell in love. Say you loved someone with. . . I dunno. . . untidy hair? And he liked you too, I'm not taking names, and one day he kissed you. Just like that. But you were in a relationship already. . . would you ditch the current relationship for him?"

"Well it depends if I really like him. Like suppose I wanna date him really bad and I can't wait to kiss him. . . then I probably would break up. If I can truly see and feel the sparks flying between us. Then yeah. Why?" I noticed Harry was really close to me by then. I sorta freaked but at the same time, the closeness was amazing. Harry smiled at me and I melted. Then, before I knew what was happening, he filled the gap between us. The feel of his warm lips against mine in mid-September was one of the best feelings I had felt in a long long time. My stomach had huge butterflies in it and was tossing. The little space between us was covered up when I arched my back against him, our bodies grinding against one another. Right then, I knew this was what I wanted. I wanted Harry. I wanted him to be mine. Ron could choose anyone else, I didn't care but I wanted Harry. I was not willing to be shared! But the next moment, my brain went fuzzy when I felt Harry's tongue against mine, as he explored every inch of my mouth. I hoped my breath didn't stink. Harry moaned into the kiss and tried pushing me down harder. I wanted to allow him to cover up more gaps but I found none. So I reluctantly moved down and lay down on the sofa. He seemed to frown slightly and bent down against me. I had just had the best night of my life!  
**  
Harry POV**

I don't know how it happened. All I remember was, feeling sparks fly between us and then kissing Hermione. I knew I loved her and I knew I would never stop loving her. But this would cause a conflict between Ron and I. I didn't want anything to ruin our friendship. But at the same time, I wanted Hermione more than anything in the world. So once she was done talking, I just kissed her. Soon she was helping out too, by arching her entire body towards me. But I wanted a little more bending. I didn't wanna do push too far but something told me Hermione wanted this too. My suspicions were confirmed when Hermione lay down on the sofa, making more gaps for me to fill up. I quickly filled them up. Then I found out that my tongue has a mind of its own. I loved the feeling I was getting inside. My stomach flipping and my heart pounding five times the usual speed and soon it felt as if my chest was ready to burst with love for Hermione. Who was I kidding? Sure Ron and Hermione are dating but now she has to break up with him right?! I'm pretty sure I'm right about the break-up. But I hope it won't cause a rift in Ron's and my friendship. Am I pulling my own leg?! Of course it will! But it will all work out in the end. Ron can't do anything to reverse time so he has to bear with this and move on. At least that's what I'm hoping for. Images of Cho Chang and Ginny kept coming into my head when I was kissing Hermione but I blocked them and only focused on Hermione's face. Her beautiful face with brown, tied up hair and always a sidelock that escapes the ponytail. The beautifully framed face with her brown eyes and clever smile. I took in all those pictures and decided to stop time. I knew I couldn't but I would pretend like I could. Then suddenly I heard a sound of someone knocking on the door. I jumped off Hermione and sprung into the sofa beside hers and pushing it behind a little bit said, "Come in!" Ron slowly opened the door. We stared at him. Hermione said, "How did you get past the lady? The one who guards the door?!"

"Oh I said: Cedric Diggory. Now all the passwords are names of dead people. For example, Gryffindor's password is Albus Dumbledore. Anyway. . . Harry?"

"Yes?"

"McGonagall wants to see you to give you your new broomstick. Now go."

"It's almost 12 Ron! She wouldn't wanna see me this late at night!"

"I said she wants to see you!" He said through gritted teeth, making eye notions towards Hermione. I understood and said, "Well then. . . I'll and find out if she wanted to see me."

"Yes Harry. . . you do that. . . don't forget to come back with detention!" He shouted as I left the room. The minute I got out, I put on my invisibility cloak and slipped back in just as Ron was gonna close the door. Then I hid behind the cupboard and listened. Hermione said, "OK. . . Harry's gone, now what Ron?"

"Hermione. Between both of us. It isn't really working out is it?"

"It's not?!"

"No. . . I feel as if there is always some tension. I hope you're cool with it if I call for a break-up."

"No Ron! I am not cool with it! Sure Malfoy tried snogging me against my own will but he didn't succeed right?! What are you so scared about?!"

"It's not Malfoy. . . it's Harry. I think you're beginning to have feelings for him. And I just don't want you to live a relationship which has only an one-way love."

"Are you trying to lecture me Ronald?!"

"Hermione this is a serious moment! Act serious!"

"Does that mean you want the truth?"

"Well. . . I'd prefer the lie but the truth would be good." Ron said, shrugging. I wanted to laugh. Then Hermione said, "OK then. . . yes Ron. . . I like Harry! I don't love him! And all this while it was you I loved! I was wrong and I'm sorry. I don't mean for it to be this way between us but-" Tears were rolling down her cheeks and I could tell Ron wasn't going to make it better by storming out. He stood there looking disgusted. "Do you actually expect me to believe such a lie?! I bet that kiss down in the Chamber of Secrets was a lie too!"

"No Ron. . . that was real. It was all real. . . . I'm so sorry. I didn't wanna hurt you but- but I have no other way of telling you if you don't- if you refuse to believe me then-" her voice broke and she began allowing more and more tears to come. Ron looked appalled at this answer. He said, "Is that the best you can do. . . _Granger_?!" That was too much for me, I jumped out from under the cloak and shot the Conjunctivitis curse- luckily it's easily curable- at Ron. A red jet flew out from my wand and hit Ron in the back. Hermione's crying ceased when she saw this. It was replaced with shock. The next thing I knew, McGonagall, Malfoy and Madam Pomfrey were in my common room, tending to Ron. I dunno if Malfoy was there to make fun of him or feel sympathy. But either way he was here. In the hospital ward I said, "Why are you here Malfoy?"

"To talk to Granger, Potter." I was sorta happy he was back to his old self. I looked at Hermione and she smiled and said, "I'll be fine Harry. . . trust me." Then they left together towards the window. The last thing I needed right now was for Hermione to come and tell me that she wanted Malfoy. I sighed and stared in Hermione's direction. Malfoy and her were in deep conversation. I looked back at Ron. He wasn't losing any more blood thankfully but he looked pale and bloodless. I stared at him and thought of all our memories together. The Philosopher's stone, the Chamber of Secrets and all the way till the Deathly Hallows. Hermione was with me too but Ron was more prominent. I found myself smiling at those memories. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Hermione. She said, "Harry. . . we should talk." I looked around and said, "What about Ron?"

"Visiting time is over Harry. Madam Pomfrey should be coming any minute-" Madam Pomfrey entered at that moment, "-now." Hermione finished. She said, "Kids! Leave now! Go to class if you want to! But visiting your red-eyed friend is done for the day. Professor Slughorn is fixing a potion right now. Bye kids."

"Alright Madam Pomfrey, we were going anyway." Hermione replied. Malfoy and I nodded. We all walked out. Malfoy walked out towards class. Hermione went out onto the Quidditch pitch. I followed her and for a few minutes, we walked in silence around it. Then she said, "I need to tell you what Draco and I were talking about."

"Alright. . . I'm listening."

"Well. . . Harry. . . you see. . . Draco's really nice when he's not sneering. He's like that only because we expect him to be like that. But in reality, he's a really nice guy and he asked me out, again, Harry." I tensed. Hermione took a breath before continuing. She said, "And Harry. . . I know I should love Ron but everytime I look at the two of you, my heart flutters, not for Ron, but for you. I really love you Harry and after that kiss, I can't help but feel like you want this too. I really hope you do because I would love to have you all to myself for nights and nights. I will say 'no' to Draco and not say it because I hate him but because I just don't like him. I know he's your arch enemy but I still don't hate him and I don't think your enmity with him should spoil the precious thing we have between us. So Harry. . . all I'm saying is that we should give our relationship a try, we won't tell Ron or anybody! It'll be our secret and we'll keep it like that until we find it safe to tell Ron."

"Do you actually think it'll ever be safe to tell him Hermione? He's anyway in a bad state, he's totally gonna flip when he hears this." I said. Hermione stopped and said, "Harry look at me." I turned to her.

"Listen… we know we love each other and we can't keep it a secret forever can we? And I don't wanna date Ron behind your back. Even though it won't be behind your back if I tell you, but still! I just can't Harry!" Her brow was furrowed and she had a pained expression on her face. I looked down at the ground and then back up at her. I said, "I'm sorry Hermione. But Ron's my best friend and his happiness means the world to me. I can't- I can't be with you if it hurts him."

"What about my happiness Harry?! Don't you care about that too?!" Hermione asked as I turned to leave.

"Yes I do Hermione! I do! And I love you! But I'm not willing to let you come between me and Ron."

"So after last night. Nothing? You felt nothing at all?"

"No." I said, tears stinging my bright green eyes behind my glasses.

"Harry James Potter, look me in the eye and tell me, you felt nothing when we kissed and that our relationship is nothing compared to yours and Ron's friendship." Hermione said, grabbing the crook of my elbow as I began to leave.  
"Hermione… please don't do this." I said, fighting to keep tears back.

"Harry… I said, look me in the eye." I slowly turned around and tried to focus on Hermione's eyes.

"I felt nothing Hermione. Nothing except your lips against mine and I don't want our relationship to come in between mine and Ron's friendship." Hermione looked taken aback that I had actually managed to say that. Then I could see her eyes turn a slight red as she fought back tears. She said, "Fine. Go." I couldn't bear looking at her, I turned and almost ran into the school.


	7. Ron Almost Finds Out

**Hermione POV**

He said it. He actually said it. He said he didn't care anymore and that Ron was more important than anything. That made him sound slightly gay but I still couldn't believe it. I knew I loved Harry and I knew he loved me too. Only, even though we admitted it, we refused to believe in a relationship. I never fantasized how it would be to have kids with Harry. Ron, a ton of times. Now I found myself fantasizing about it as I lay on my back in my bedroom. Then I shook my head. Suddenly I heard a soft knock on my door. I opened it and saw Harry standing there. My eyes widened and I said, "Harry."

"Hermione, I'm sorry about earlier. Who was I kidding, you mean the world to me! I'm sorry I looked into your eyes and told you that. I seriously didn't mean any of that! I regret it completely and I really want our relationship too! I would come in right now if you would lift this charm off the doorway." I smiled and ran out into Harry's arms and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed my head through all my hair. I smiled and felt tears in my eyes again. I was really getting tired of crying. It felt as if all I'd ever done since I arrived at Hogwarts, was crying. Then we broke the hug and looked at each other awkwardly. Harry said, "Whenever you're ready." I smiled at him. I knew he was talking about me telling Ron. The rest of the night, we spent on the couch together. In the morning, I had a horrible neck-ache.

After Transfiguration, we had lunch so I left with Harry. Ron was still in the hospital. Once in the Great Hall, we began talking and talking non-stop. It was like we had zoned out from the world. I just talked to him the whole time we ate lunch. After lunch, we had a trip to Hogsmeade. I grinned because I loved Hogsmeade. Especially the Three Broomsticks. It was my favorite place to be in Hogsmeade. Harry was my 'partner' and we went to Hogsmeade together. When we reached, we went into The Three Broomsticks and had a butterbeer each. After that, we stayed there for a long time, chatting. We were officially in a secret relationship now! I wasn't dating Ron and had planned to break-up with him as soon as he regained consciousness. Just as we were paying for our butterbeers, Draco, Pansy and Goyle walked in. Draco was flirting his head off with Pansy and bought her what I thought was a butterbeer. But when Harry and I went to the counter, I realised he was drinking Firewhisky. I said, "You are busted Malfoy!" I said, pointing at his Firewhisky. He looked at me and laughed, "You really expect me to be caught don't you Granger?"

"Oh so now I'm Granger again, am I?"

"Yep you are! I found out that I always liked Pansy."

"Did you? And did you also tell her what happened in the Room of Requirement the other day?!"

"If you even try-" Draco growled.

"Oh believe me, I'm not going to bother with trying. He kissed me." I said. Pansy gasped and her hand automatically came over her mouth in shock. I smiled and said, "Happy Draco?"

"I swear I'll kill you Hermione! If it's the last thing I do!"

"I can't believe you called her by her actual name Draco! I thought I was the only girl worthy of that! Wait until your father hears about this!"

"No Pansy! No! Thanks a lot Mudblood!" He said, before running outside behind Pansy. Harry laughed and said, "You sure know how to make a guy jealous don't you?"

"Did I make you jealous? I'm sorry if I did."

"No you didn't Hermione. You could never make me jealous." I smiled and kissed him. Then we went back to Hogwarts.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger!"

"Yes?" We both looked up.

"How have you managed to transform your rat into a cucumber may I ask? I clearly remember asking for bittergourd. Five points from both houses."

"No!" We both said together.

"This is all because of you Granger!" Malfoy hissed. After Transfiguration, Harry took me to the lake and we had an amazing picnic. Ron still wasn't back and because of him, my spell hadn't worked. I sighed and said, "I don't know what happened in Transfiguration to me today. Even Lavender Brown got the spell!"

"You give yourself less credit than you deserve Hermione. Cheer up. The spell was hard."

"It wasn't! I was thinking of Ron and that's why it went haywire."

"Come on Hermione… chill… nobody's perfect. Not even you. That's what I like best about you." He smiled warmly at me and kissed me. I smiled back and said, "I can't believe we have to tell Ron."

"Hey guys!" Harry and I whipped around and saw the familiar face of Ronald Weasley coming towards us. Our eyes widened and we immediately jumped away from each other. He said, "Hi Hermione." And bent down to kiss me. Had he forgotten about our fight?! Or did he think we were cool with each other?

**Harry POV**

After Transfiguration, Hermione and I went for a picnik down by the lake. We were just enjoying ourselves when we heard someone say, "Hey guys!" We looked behind to see Ron walking towards us. My jaw almost dropped and then he tried to kiss Hermione! Had he totally forgotten about that night? Then he turned to me and pleasantly said, "Hi Harry." There was a little confusion in his voice because Hermione had refused to kiss him.

"Ron! You're out early!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey said it took a minute to mend my eye but she kept me for longer, just in case. So now I'm out. Although. . . I do wonder who cursed me that day."

"I wonder the same." Hermione said.

"Don't you? Hmm. . . anyway. . . whoever it is, I bet McGonagall will find him. Is that bread and jam?! Thanks! I'm starving!" He grabbed a slice of bread and spread jam all over it. Beginning to munch on it, he said, "So. . . what did I miss?"

"Well. . . in Transfiguration-" Hermione began.

"I don't mean lessons Hermione! I'm glad I missed those! I mean. . . what is everyone talking about these days?"

"You don't mean. . . gossip do you?!"

"I'm trying not to make myself sound gay Hermione!"

"Well. . . are you implying it?" I asked.

"Will you tell me or not?"

"OK. . . Malfoy drank Firewhisky the other day in The Three Broomsticks and we totally forgot to tell Professor McGonagall." Hermione said.

"Whoa! Who was he with?"

"Pansy Parkinson." I don't know why but it seemed as if that bothered Hermione slightly.

"Hermione. . . you're not getting bothered by that fact. . . are you?" Ron asked.

"Pfft! Me?! Jealous of Pansy Parkinson?! Please! I have better people to worry about you know!" Hermione said. . . with an attempt at sounding disgusted. But unlike me, Ron fell for it and helped himself to more bread. I stared at him and wished he'd just leave us alone. Finally Ron said, "So guys. . . aren't you planning to come back for Herbology?"

"Coming Ron." Hermione said and waved her wand at the basket, teleporting it back to our new common room. Then we went for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Sprout began with her lesson and very soon, it was over. Next we had Potions (groan!) with the Slytherins (even bigger groan!). When we went down to the dungeons, Professor Slughorn was nowhere to be seen. I was the first one to walk inside and behind me came Hermione. For about a minute, Ron didn't turn up. We figured he'd be late and we were about to kiss when Ron walked in and I immediately moved towards her ear and pretended to tell her a secret. I hid half her face so I could give her a slight kiss on the cheek before letting go. Ron frowned and said, "Won't you tell me?"

"But it's to do with you! I can't tell you!"

"Come on!"

"Oh alright! Parvati Patil has a HUGE crush on you!" Hermione said. At that minute, Parvati walked in and Hermione put her forefinger to her lips. Ron nodded and looked at Parvati as if she was gonna eat him up. She looked at him and smiled. He nervously smiled back. I almost shoved my fist into my mouth to shut myself up from laughing. Then the rest of the class walked in, with Professor Slughorn trailing behind. He seated himself and began talking, when Hermione passed me a note. I opened it and it said:

_At this rate he's going to find out Harry! Love You- Hermione_

__I wrote back:

_Don't worry, he won't. We'll keep it a secret! Love you- Harry_

Hermione wrote back saying:

_Okay, but I'm trusting you. Love Hermione. _

__I smiled and wrote:

_I love you - Harry. _

__But very unfortunately, it went to the table next to her and landed on Ron's table. He looked around curiously and opened it. His eyes widened when he read the first three words. He looked up and before he looked down again, I changed the name to 'Parvati'. I should have changed it to Hermione but I stupidly changed it to Parvati. I mentally kicked myself for doing that. After class, Ron showed us the note and Hermione, after calling it a 'huge prank', tore it up and threw it into the dustbin. We looked at each other. That was SO close!


	8. The Quidditch Match

**Hermione POV**

I woke up and saw Harry staring at me. He was smiling and the minute I opened my eyes, he kissed me. I sat up and kissed him back. Then he broke the kiss and said, "Feel awake enough to see me play Quidditch?"

"You'll be the only one I'm cheering for! Go make the team win!" I said, grinning. He hugged me and then, picking my up bridal style, took me to the common room and dumped me on the sofa. We changed into our robes with magic and went downstairs to the Great Hall. There was quite a spread. The Ravenclaw team was pigging out and so was the Hufflepuff team. The Slytherin team was eating hardly anything but Goyle was anyway finishing the food. I sat in between Harry and Ron. Ron tried to kiss me again but I turned away and said, "Goodness! I'm starving!" I began eating. Harry just stared at his empty plate. I nudged him and said, "Harry. . . eat."

"Not hungry Hermione."

"Blimey Harry! This jam roll is amazing! You should have some!" Ron said. I rolled my eyes and whispered, "Come on Harry. Eat. For me." In less than a minute, Harry's plate was piled with food. Ron grinned and said, "I dunno what spell you performed Hermione, but it's definitely working. I grinned and said, "I didn't perform anything Ron. I just told him to eat if he lov- took me as a sister."

"Blackmail and all huh?!" Ron laughed. Harry soon finished eating and lead his team outside. Once outside, we all filled in what in the muggle world would be called the Bleachers. Ron and Harry walked onto the pitch. Was the Head Boy even ALLOWED to play Quidditch?! Whatever. I watched as the two teams shook hands and after mounting their brooms of Madam Hooch's whistle, they kick off into the air. I squinted my eyes to look for Harry and found him soaring right on top. He was like a tiny red bird. It was so cute! Ron was hovering near the hoops happily. Then as I watched, suddenly Harry made a dive and for a second I thought he was falling down. Until I noticed a tiny golden whirring object, the Snitch. As much as the boys thought I didn't know about Quidditch. I bet I knew enough to supervise a match. The whole audience went silent as Harry and Draco, neck- to- neck with each other, made a dive for the Snitch. Harry extended his arm, as if to prove that his broom was faster than Draco's (which it probably was) when suddenly, the Snitch changed its direction. The crowd gasped as Harry, plummetted downwards and Draco flew up. I almost screamed out Harry's name when he, just as he was inches away from the ground, neatly and sharply turned his broom. It faced upwards and he soared into the sky towards Draco and the Snitch. The whole Gryffindor house stood up and applauded this marvellous turn of the broom. I heard Professor McGonagall, next to me, sigh with relief. Then suddenly Lee Jordan shouted, "SORRY I'M LATE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BUT _SOMEONE_ GAVE ME A POTIONS ESSAY! AND GRYFFINDOR SEEKER HARRY POTTER FLIES TOWARDS THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER, DRACO MALFOY! SLYTHERIN IS IN THE LEAD BY 80 POINTS! THOSE USELESS GITS! VOLDEMORT-"

"LEE!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry Professor. AND NOW THE GOLDEN SNITCH IS WITHIN REACH OF THE FERRET-"

"Lee!"

"SORRY PROFESSOR." He said, forgetting to turn off loudspeaker and evidently making Professor McGonagall deaf. "NOW DRACO-HORRIBLE-MALFOY IS REACHING FOR THE SNITCH AND- POTTER KNOCKS HIM SLIGHTLY TO THE LEFT AND POTTER IS REACHING OUT FOR THE SNITCH AND HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! WE HAVE A WINNER! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The whole Gryffindor house stood up with deafening screams and cheers. Harry ran towards me and hugged me. I hugged him back and then kissed him. Out in the open where anyone could have seen us, I kissed him. He looked surprised and then kissed me back. Then we broke apart and I bit my lip, "Sorry about that."

"No. I liked it." He smiled and then we jumped away from each other just as Ron came towards us. I hugged him and and Harry held his fist and half- hugged him. Then Professor McGonagall came up to us and said, "Well done Potter. You have made Gryffindor proud." She smiled at us and walked away.

**Harry POV**

I woke up and remembered the Quidditch match against Slytherin. I groaned softly and went into Hermione's room. She was still sleeping. She looked so cute while she slept. Almost _petite_. I smiled and continued to stare. She suddenly woke up and before she could fall off the bed, I kissed her. She kissed back and once I broke the kiss, I asked her, "Feel awake enough to see me play Quidditch?"

"You'll be the only one I'm cheering for!" She said. I didn't hear the rest of the sentence because I suddenly zoned out. Then I hugged her and lifted her up. I carried her into the common room and dropped her on the sofa. She was kicking around and laughing till then. Her laughter made me feel so good! I dumped her on sofa and by magic we changed into our robes. Then we went down to the Great Hall. Just outside the Great Hall, I took a deep breath. I was so excited that I had lost all my appetite. Then I finally walked inside after what felt like hours. Hermione sat inbetween Ron and I. Ron tried to kiss her but she turned away from him and told me to eat. When I refused, she blackmailed me into eating. Finally I went away to the Quidditch 'locker rooms' and changed into my Quidditch robes.

We kicked off into the sky and I felt like an eagle with the wind rushing in my face. I soared high above the Quidditch pitch and peered down at the game below. Somewhere I saw Hermione's hair. I could faintly hear Lee Jordan's commentary. I caught the score though. We were behind by 80 points! I looked to my left and saw Malfoy hovering nearby. He seemed intent on winning. I looked back down and caught sight of something tiny and golden, I dived very fast. Malfoy must have noticed, because he dived down next to me and we were flying towards the Snitch, neck-to-neck. There were no cheers from the audience at all. It was as if the whole world had stopped moving. I could swear that even the game above us with the goals wasn't going on. The Snitch was within my reach. I reached out for it when it changed direction. Malfoy turned around immediately and flew upwards towards the Snitch. I fell towards the ground. Inches away from the ground, without thinking it would work, I sharply turned my broom and with a sudden jerk I began half- falling. I was hanging onto my broom and I came so close to the ground that if I hadn't kicked off slightly, I would have never gone back into the air. The minute I flew up with super-speed, I heard loud cheering from below. But Malfoy was closer to the Snitch than me, he was about to reach it when I knocked my shoulder against him very slightly. Malfoy moved out of the way, to the side and my outstretched hand closed over the golden Snitch. The entire audience erupted into applause. Gryffindor had won. I slowly went back to the ground. Everyone gathered around to congratulate me but I was looking for someone else. I pushed my way through the crowd and found Hermione trying to get close to me. I hugged her and without warning, she kissed me. I bent into the kiss after a few seconds and finally we broke apart. Not exactly our longest kiss. Hermione said, "Sorry about that."

"No. I liked it." I replied, truthfully. Then we heard footsteps and Ron came running towards us. Hermione hugged him and I half- hugged him. Then Professor McGonagall came up to us and smiling at me said, "Well done Potter. You have made Gryffindor proud." I beamed. It was still the biggest compliment I could ever get. Then we went back to the common room. I pulled out a box of chocolate frogs and began eating. I got Dumbledore's card. He smiled at me and then walked away from the card. I put the card into my collection and then sighing, had two more chocolate frogs and then went back down to the common room. Hermione was sitting there reading _Quidditch Through the Ages. _"Looks like someone's interested in Quidditch." I said and hugged her from behind. She laughed and pulled me in front of her. I smiled and said, "So. . . how come you're reading this?"

"Well shouldn't I like what my boyfriend likes?"

"Ron likes this?!"

"Harry! You know I mean you!" She said, grinning. I said, "I know Mione. But Hermione, I can't be with you knowing that you're also with Ron and that he'll try to kiss you every single time you meet him."

"Alright. . . I'll break up with him tomorrow. OK?"

"Are you sure? You don't have to date me Hermione. You know that right?"

"I know that completely well." She smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back. My arms went around her waist and my fingers locked together over there while I felt Hermione's arms lock around my neck. Finally we stopped and began breathing deeply. Then we looked at each other and laughed without thinking. Then we went down for dinner. Yes, that's how long we snogged.

There was quite a spread at the Great Hall. Especially because Gryffndor had won. Professor McGonagall announced a visit to Hogsmeade and everyone cheered for that. Then she talked about our exams and we all quietened down. Soon the feast began and it no time, the Great Hall was filled with the buzz of conversation. Ron, while having a mouthful of chicken stew, said, "Wow Harry, how did you do the dive back there? You were _awesome_!"

"Thanks. . . you were not so bad yourself." I said, smiling. Yes, I had noticed Ron and he had let almost every goal happen. He sighed, "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Ron, don't eat with food in your mouth." Hermione said. Ron quickly swallowed. I began talking to Neville to avoid conversing with Ron and Hermione was talking to Parvati. Ron tried to get us to talk to him but we just replied and then continued to talk to the others. Suddenly a letter came floating over the table and landed in my lap. It was actually a piece of paper. I opened it and on it were written:

_ I love you Harry! _

It was unfortuanately anonymous. I shoved it away but Ron saw it. He immediately said, "Who did you get a love letter from Harry?!" Hermione turned around and I could almost see the steam of jealousy coming out of her ears, "Love letter?! From whom?!"

"I dunno. . . it's anonymous." I replied. Secretly, I handed Hermione the letter and she began performing small charms on it to reveal who it was. Finally she performed an acne charm and immediately my eyes scanned the table. I heard Hermione gasp. I looked and saw acne appearing on Parvati's face. She said, "What happened?"

"Parvati! You have-" Lavender mouthed the word _acne. _Parvati almost screamed and got up. She ran out of the Great Hall with Lavender ran after her. I heard Luna say, "I wonder how it all appeared." Hermione's hand grasped mine under the table. Ron was luckily on the other side of the table. Then she turned to me and said, "I'm not willing to share."

"I'm not willing to be shared." I smiled at her. Ron said, "Why are you guys acting so lovesick?"

"We're not!" Said Hermione, her grip tightening. I smiled inwardly and went back to eating. Once we were done, I went up to my common room and Hermione walked in two minutes later. I kissed her and she kissed back. Then I put on some soft music and we began dancing together. Her head on my chest and my chin on her head. I kissed her head. She said, "Harry. . .?"

"Yes?"

"What if Ron walks in right now?"

"Then he'll see how good we look together and how much we're meant for each other." She smiled and said, "I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do Hermione. And I love you too. I love you more than anything in the world." I replied. She smiled and kissed me. At that moment, the door opened and we jumped away from each other. I cast a spell on the music player to stop it and immediately it stopped. Ron walked in and said, "Hey guys."

"Ron! What are you doing here?"

"I'm part of the Golden Trio right? So, since Parvati's in the Hospital Wing, I have to sleep here tonight." He grinned. Hermione and I nervously smiled at him. We immediately decided to go up to bed. I conjured up a bed for Ron and we lay down to go to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and the minute I heard Ron snoring, I got out of bed and went to Hermione's room. I knocked on the door. She opened and said, "Harry!"

"I couldn't sleep. Could you?"

"No neither could I."

"I wish Ron hadn't turned up. I mean. . . I know he's my best friend but I can't bear the thought of being way from you."

"I love you too. I have a feeling McGonagall didn't send him here though."

"It doesn't matter. Come down to the common room?"

"Sure." We went down to the common room and listening to music from Hermione's iPod, we talked well into the morning. Hermione lay in my arms. Finally, at around 6:00 in the morning, we went back upstairs and went to sleep.


	9. The Weasleys Are Reunited

**Hermione POV**

Christmas seemed to take its own sweet time in coming. By November it was really cold and in the beginning of December, Ron, Harry and I left to go to Ron's house. My parents were also back from their 'trip' to Australia. OK. . . I made them forget I exist but it was all out of kindness. So I decided to take Harry to meet my parents. But I didn't tell him. Finally the vacation came and we went back to the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and George were waiting for us at the front door. Ginny had obviously come back with us. Mrs. Weasley first hugged Ron, then Ginny, after that Harry, and finally me. I smiled and she said, "Well, come in children! Don't stand outside in the cold!" We went in laughing. George was sitting in his room. Harry and Ron went up to their room but I knocked on his door. George opened the door and saw me, "Hermione?"

"Yeah. Hi. I mean. . . how are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine. Enjoying being alone really. Never knew how it felt to be like this. So really. . . I'm doing fine. You needn't worry about me at all."

"George. . . now tell the truth."

"Come in." He widened the door for me. I had never been inside their (or should I say his) room before. But it was a like a crazy scientist's laboratory. There was stuff wiggling in boxes, stuff bubbling and green liquid which seemed pretty nasty. On George's bedside table, there was a picture of him with Fred. On the wall opposite his bed, hung a portrait of the entire family. I smiled, "I never knew you had a family photo."

"Yeah. . . it was when Ginny was newly born and mum and dad decided not to have anymore kids." George replied, getting up and standing by my side, looking at the photo. In the photo, both twins had mischievous smiles on their faces.

"What were you and Fred going to do after the photo?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just put a few fart bombs in the dining room. Never did it. Mom made us work in the kitchen." He sighed. I laughed and said, "Ever since you were born you were jokers weren't you?!"

"Sure I was." He scoffed. I frowned.

"I mean. . . we were the nicest boys in school until one of the kids pulled a prank on us. We weren't good at anything back then to tell the truth. So Fred and I put our heads together to think of a way to repay the kid. We worked an entire month on a potion in secret. By then everyone, except us, had forgotten about the prank. It was a childish one anyway. All he did was put a muggle stink bomb in our desks. Finally one day the potion was ready. We put brown food colouring in it. Shook it a lot so it looked like a chocolate milkshake and then put it on his desk with a pink card and a signature heart at the bottom so he thought it was from a girl. He drank it and wouldn't leave the bathroom for the rest of the day! It was hilarious and Fred and I had finally found something we were good at!" His eyes were sparkling with tears as he said this.

"So how did you know he had done it?"

"He told us he was tidying up our desk. And Toby never tidies desks! So we figured." George then sat down. I realized he would want some time alone. I said, "OK. . . I should go unpack now. But George. . . if you ever wanna talk. . . don't hesitate-"

"Thanks Hermione." He said. I nodded and left, closing the door softly. Then I went up the stairs to Ginny's room. She was writing something. I said, "Hey Ginny."

"Hey! Where have you been?!"

"George's room."

"Oh my gosh! You went inside?!"

"Yes. . .?"

"Tell me everything!" She threw aside the piece of parchment. I told her and she gasped. She said, "I didn't know we had a family photo! I wonder if Ron knows. I wonder why it's in his room. I mean. . . it could easily blow up right?" I laughed and nodded. Then I Mrs. Weasley call for lunch. Ginny and I went downstairs. Once we were downstairs, I asked, "Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Do you have any plans for this Christmas?"

"Well. . . not really. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Before I came to Hogwarts, my parents and I always used to go somewhere or the other. I was just wondering how come you never go."

"I wonder too. Molly dear, want to go somewhere this vacation?"

"No Arthur! You have to get us some money first!" She said.

"Aw! Come on mum!" George said.

"But what about you children?" She asked Harry and me.

"Uh. . . Harry can stay with me!" I said. Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Yes! I'm absolutely sure!"

"OK then. . . how many want to go to Paris?" The whole family (or whatever of it was at the table) raised their hands. Then Mrs. Weasley turned to me and said, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Yes I'm sure Mrs. Weasley. You deserve a holiday!" I smiled.

"Very well then! Arthur, book the tickets tonight! We're off tomorrow."

"But what about our suitcases mum?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and said, "Packed. Now clear up the table." There was shuffling of chairs and I felt a hand grab mine. I was pulled away under the staircase with Harry. Ron beamed at me and said, "How did you do it Hermione?! I seriously love you for this!"

"Thanks Ron. You owe me now." Harry laughed and then looked at me, smiling. I knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking secrets, I was thinking meet my parents. I smiled at him and then said, "I'm going upstairs to pack. OK?"

"Bye Hermione." Ron waved and I flitted up the stairs to Ginny's room.  
**  
Harry POV**

It all happened so fast, Hermione gave the proposal of a vacation for the Weasleys. Of course they agreed. They could definitely use a holiday. I was going to spend my entire Christmas with Hermione. And Hermione alone. On our way to bed, Ron said, "So Harry. . . where are you gonna stay?"

"With Hermione."

"Oh no you don't! You my friend-" He jabbed a finger at me, "-are gonna stay in the Leaky Cauldron!"

"Ron what is wrong with you?!"

"I know you Harry. . . you have a thing for Hermione. But she's my girlfriend! Not yours! So you stay away from her! You're Mr. Famous Harry Potter! And Mr. Famous Harry Potter gets all the girls! But not this one! So I'm warning you Harry. . . stay away from Hermione."

"Ron, which part of 'I don't love Hermione' do you not get?!" I asked.

"I don't get any part of it because it's a big fat lie! You love her, I can see it in your eyes! But she's not gonna fall for you because she loves me!" He faltered with uncertainty in the last three words. I sighed and shook my head, "Ron. . . I take Hermione as a sister and nothing else."

"Whatever, you just don't stay with her."

"Are you going to bed or not?! I can't have you screaming your heads off to each other right outside my room!" Ginny said, opening the door. Ron sighed and went upstairs. I followed him and said, "Ron. . . I'm serious! I am not in love with her!"

"Listen Harry. . . I really really really wanna believe you but I just can't because I've seen the way you look at her! And I seriously don't want any relationship problems with you in the middle! I'm serious Harry! Just leave my girlfriend alone!" I felt like telling him there and then that Hermione and I were dating, but I held my tongue. My hands were trembling with rage as I lay down on my bed, put my glasses on the side table and closed my eyes. I don't know how I found enough peace through all the anger to fall asleep. In my dream, I saw Hermione and me having a picnic together by the lake. It was sunny and birds chirped all around us. Suddenly the sky began to cloudy with dark grey clouds and the birds all fell silent. A door appeared in mid- air and it opened. A flight of stairs descended from the door and out of the door came Ron. We stood up and I pushed Hermione behind me. Ron laughed evilly and came towards us. I whipped out my wand but Ron was quicker. He blasted me aside and went to Hermione. She cowered under his glare and he said, "Harry? Harry? Wake up!" I hit my head against the bed side table and looked up. Without my glasses, a hazy image of Ron was what I saw. He said, "Thank god you're awake!"

"What- what happened?"

"I dunno. I was sleeping and I woke up-" which is not at all like Ron, "-when I heard you moaning and saying, 'please, please spare us! I'm sorry!'-" I definitely don't remember that part in my dream, "-and then you just flung yourself off your bed! So I came and woke you up because you were throwing your arms about and. . . yeah. . . that's what you were doing. What's up with you? And how come you didn't wake up when you threw yourself off your bed?"

"Bad dream."

"I thought those had stopped when you killed him."

"That doesn't mean I can't have other kinds of nightmares right?"

"Yeah I guess. Oh and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I just got worked up about Hermione refusing to kiss me and stuff. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm really sorry."

"It's OK Ron. Calm down. Although. . . I wonder what made you think I'm in love with Hermione." I refused to say your girlfriend. Ron sighed, "I have no clue! But I have learnt one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I can never trust myself when I get angry."

"It's OK Ron. . . calm down. And do you seriously not remember a thing from before the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes Harry. . . I just remembering walking into your common room and then my mind's blank."

"Oh. Anyway. . . if you're leaving tomorrow you'd better get some sleep. Good night."

"It's nearly dawn." Ron said, looking at the sky.

"Yes it is, anyway. . . good morning and good night I guess." I said and lay back down to sleep.

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when I fell off my bed (I have to stop it or it'll become a habit!) and yelled, "Ow!" I looked up and saw Bill and Charlie grinning at me. Then Mrs. Weasley came and said, "Bill! Charlie! I understand you want to make an entrance but next time try to do it from the front door, please?" I could tell she was trying hard to be angry but was failing terribly because her facial expression kept changing into a smile. I said, "Really! Why do I have to keep falling off this damn bed?!"

"Don't tell me you fell off before Harry!" Charlie said, grinning at me.

"Well I did and-"

"Actually he threw himself off." Ron said, coming out of the bathroom. Then Ginny came up and said, "Bill! Charlie!"

"Ginny!" They enveloped her in a huge hug. She laughed and managed to free herself from their grasp. Bill and Charlie said, "Merry Christmas mum!"

"Thank you boys but Christmas is day-after tomorrow!" She said, laughing.

"Pfft! We don't really care, do we Charlie?!" Bill said.

"Now now, don't act like George and. . . his brother."

"Sorry mum, really sorry." Bill said and Charlie hugged her. She seemed to be cheerful after that and said, "So. . . we'll be leaving by 2 o'clock by which time, Hermione's car should be here to take her and Harry. Oh dear! Pray your father doesn't get carried away by seeing a muggle car!"

"Bill! Charlie!" George had appeared in the room.

"George!" They hugged and once they all broke apart, everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing.****

Hermione POV

The arrival of Bill and Charlie was really sudden but Percy's arrival was even more sudden. He knocked on the door during breakfast and Ginny opened the door. She came back to the dining room, her eyes wide and said, "Percy." Mr and Mrs. Weasley immediately got up. They ran to the door and ushered Percy inside. He came in and said, "Thank you mother."

"Oh not a problem dear. Please, sit down. Coffee, Percy?"

"No thank you. I think this. . . muffin? Will do just fine." He began eating the muffin and said, "So. . . how are things in the house George?" Of all the people at this table, he chose George to talk to! The little git!

"Oh they're fine Percy! Better than ever!" George replied, coolly. Mrs. Weasley must have noticed because she said, "Hermione's topped her N.E.W.T.S." Why me? He looked at me appraisingly and I said, "The N.E.W.T.S. haven't begun yet Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh yes, silly me! But you will top them anyway." She said, looking at me desperately. But what was I to say? Harry saved me, "Yes. . . Hermione's been working so hard all year! Hasn't lost a single house point! Gryffindor's leading because of her." I looked at him gratefully. He smiled and touched my hand under the table. Percy said, "That's nice Hermione. Would you like to see my study books?"

"Oh mum gave them away for charity." Bill piped up. Percy looked at Bill as if he had just noticed his presence. The he looked at Mrs. Weasley, "Have you?"

"Not all of them. There are a few remaining."

"But you told me-" Ron began. Mrs. Weasley stuffed a slice of bread into his mouth and laughed slightly. Percy snigerred and said, "Alright Hermione. Maybe some other time. I'll take you to the library if you want." Harry cleared his throat.

"And you too Harry."

"What?!" So he had actually cleared his throat. Percy said, "I'll take you and Hermione to the library some time."

"Well that won't be today, because we're going out of town for Christmas Percy." Mr. Weasley said.

"You are?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. . . we are." Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh dear! Do you mind if I tag along mummy dear?"

"Oh shut it with the buttering Percy! You came here with some Ministry work! What do you want?! Or do you just enjoy being a big git?!" George spat at him. We all turned to look at George. There was rage radiating from him. You could almost see it. Percy smiled and said, "I thought a bit of time with my family would be nice."  
"Ah. . . but you see Percy, we've disowned you." George said.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"What?! Fred and I did! And if he's coming, sorry but I'm not going!" He got up and left the table. Mrs. Weasley got up to follow him but I got up and said, "It's OK. . . I'll go Mrs. Weasley. You sit down." I went to his room and put my ear to the door.

"Stupid perfect Percy!" He seemed to kick something. I gently knocked on the door. He shouted, "Go away mum!"

"George it's me. Hermione." I waited and then heard the doorknob turn. He opened the door and said, "Hermione. . . please. Don't try to get me to like Percy. I hate him! He abandoned the family when we needed him the most! Let him go to hell!"

"Just let me come in." He looked around and opened the door a little wider for me to come in. I went inside and looked around. Then I notice that the chair had fallen across the floor. So that was what he had kicked. I said, "OK. . . I'm not going to say everything's gonna be OK because it's not and I know it. But at least give Percy a chance."

"A chance to do what Hermione? A chance to make us trust him again and just when we think he's back for good, he'll take off? I'd rather curse myself than trust that bloody git! Do you even know what he used to say about Fred and I? Why do you think he asked me how things were? Because I was going through the worst in the entire house! The only people who probably understand my pain are mum and dad! Sure Percy was hurt bad enough to want to kill but I don't really care! Now. . . after all these years, he comes back and everyone wants me to welcome him?! No thank you!"

"George. . . we should have told you before but Percy was here all this while. You went away to live in the apartment above your shop and Percy came back. He stayed in this room and now he stays in the flat where you and Fred stayed." George's eyes widened.

"You mean. . . he's part of the family."

"For quite some time now. We didn't want to tell you because you already had enough on your mind with Fred and everything."

"So he's been here all this while?"

"Yes. And when he went away to live in the flat, everyone thought he had left the family again. But how could we be so stupid. I mean. . . Kingsley is the minister of magic now."

"And how come nobody told me?"

"Well. . . like I said. You already had enough on your mind."

"Oh. Well. . . I'm not gonna trust him so fast but I'm trusting him enough not to tell on me if I put a fart horn on his dinner seat!" I laughed. I was happy George hadn't made a huge scene about not knowing. I would, I knew I would. But George didn't and that made me really happy. Just then we heard a knock on the door. George opened the door and suddenly he was enveloped in a hug by none other than Percy Weasley. I smiled while I saw the two brothers embrace each other. Ugh! I really have to shorten my vocabulary! Then Percy said, "I'm sorry no one told you."

"And everyone is forgiven." George replied and then went downstairs to finish breakfast.


	10. Meeting Families and a Surprise Visitor

**Hermione POV**

Getting into a muggle taxi, Harry and I left for my house. In the car Harry told me about the fight with Ron and I comforted him saying that Ron wasn't in a state to deal with anything unpleasant. He said he wasn't feeling bad anyway but I didn't believe him. He was obviously feeling much worse than bad. I snuggled up to him and he kissed my head. Then we reached my house and I got out. He got out and I opened the door and walked in. I stopped once I was inside and looked behind me, Harry was still standing at the gate. I said, "Coming?"

"What if your parents find out that I'm here?"

"Oh they already know! Come on! I sent them a owl telling them! It's all cool! And being famous Harry Potter and all, my parents will totally LOVE you! Just come Harry!" He reluctantly came and I went into the centre of the living room and said, "Mom?"

"Hermione! Darling! You're back!" Mom ran downstairs and hugged me. I hugged her back and she looked over my head (yes, I'm sorta short) and saw Harry. She broke the hug and I saw dad coming down too. I ran and hugged him. Mom said, "Is this Harry Potter?!"

"Yes mom, please don't be as excited as you are internally." I said quickly. Dad was looking at him closely and said, "Give me a huge smile Harry." Harry grinned (with a weird look on his face. I don't blame him) and dad beamed at me. "He has perfect teeth Hermione! I'm proud of you!"

"Dad!" I said. He laughed and said, "Just kidding sweetheart." He hugged me and kissed my head. I smiled and then I said, "Mom? Dad? Harry and I. . . well. . . we're dating."

"What?! What happened to that Ron guy?!" Mom asked, nearly spitting out her coffee.

"Oh he's totally fine! He doesn't know. . .yet."

"You can't keep this a secret sweetie. You have to tell him!"

"We will when the time is right." Harry said. I was glad he had actually spoken. Dad said, "Are you sure you love him and no one else?"

"Dad. . . I'm absolutely sure!" I said, feeling awkward about the whole thing. Mom seemed to notice because she gave dad the 'look' and he nodded and said, "Harry. . . kitchen."

"Yes sir." Harry followed dad into the kitchen and mom and I sat down on the sofa. She said, "Hermione. . . are you sure Harry's the right guy?"

"Yes mom."

"Absolutely?"

"Never been surer."

"Completely sure he'll keep you happy for the rest of your life."

"Mom! Harry hasn't proposed to me yet! Please!"

"Alright! I just assumed."

"No! I am not ready for marriage yet mom! It's fine."

"And you're sure you haven't done anything?"

"Mom. . . I'm still a virgin. Calm down. Me and Harry are not planning to _do it_."

"Alright sweetie. . . I was just asking. It's a mom's job you know. And I have complete faith in you! As long as the two of you haven't. . . uh. . . slept together I'm fine with it."

"OK mom. I'm clean. Calm down."

"Alright. I'm calm. Now go up to your room Hermione." I grinned and gave her a light kiss on her cheek before getting up and leaving. I wondered what conversation was happening in the kitchen as I went upstairs.

**Harry POV **

I followed Hermione's father into the kitchen and heard Hermione say, "No! I'm not ready for marriage yet mom! It's fine!" I sighed and reached into my pocket to feel the velvet box inside which was a diamond ring for Hermione. Mr. Granger seemed to notice because he said, "What have you got in your pocket Harry?"

"Nothing much sir." I replied.

"Come on Harry. Tell me. I have proposed to girls before too you know." He winked at me.

"I was going to give Hermione a diamond ring and propose to her on Christmas."

"That's beautiful. You are alright." He said, smiling at me.

"Thank you sir." I said. He smiled and said, "So Harry. . . here's a serious question. Will you keep her happy? I was close to losing her once, if anything happens to her, I don't want her coming home, crying from a date."

"Sir. . . I'm going to be honest with you. I love her, I love her more than anything in the world and whatever anyone says will not make me change my mind. I love her more than I thought loving a person was possible. She's like a. . . drug for me!" Mr. Granger was smiling broadly at me by the time I was done with my little speech. He said, "You are perfect for her."

"Thank you."

"Now go on upstairs and join her." I smiled and went upstairs. Just as I went up, the doorbell rang and Hermione came out to open the door when Mr. Granger said, "I'll get it!" She hugged me and said, "Come in Harry." I grinned and went in. Just as I put my right foot (I even remember which foot?! Wow!) inside her room, her dad called from downstairs, "Hermione! There's someone here who wants to see you." Hermione frowned and gently holding my hand, took me down to the door. She gasped when she saw who it was. I stared. It was Draco Malfoy. Hermione said, "Draco. . . hey. What's up? How come you're here?"

"I figured out how to use a computeer and found your house on this weird site called Goorgle Maps."

"Draco. . . it's comput_er _and Goo_gle _Maps. No 'r' and anyway. . . why were you looking for me?"

"Hermione. . . I'll explain everything. Just let me come in. It's cold out here."

"Come in." He walked inside and suddenly seemed to acknowledge my prensence. He said, "Potter."

"Malfoy." I returned the greeting grudgingly. What did he want with my girlfriend? Why was he looking for me?! Hermione beckoned Malfoy to sit down on a sofa and me, next to her. Then she said, "So. . . how come you showed up?"

"I was thinking about you all through the holidays Hermione. And when I found out you live here, I came straight away!"

"Hermione? Who's this young man?" Her mother had just come downstairs. Hermione said, "Mom, this is Draco Malfoy. He's in my year and he's in Slytherin."

"I thought Slytherins hated Gryffindors." Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes, there is enmity. But Draco's different. He's supposed to be the leader of 'We Hate Gryffindor' but he's really nice when he's not. . . being such a jerk."

"Which is almost never." I pointed out and gained a glare from Malfoy. Hermione continued, "Good point and yes, you heard Harry. So actually, Draco's really nice. . . outside his Slytherin group of crazy stupid weirdos."

"Hermione. . . you won't die if you cuss." Draco-ugh! I mean _Malfoy _said.

"Whatever Draco. Anyway. . . so don't totally hate him because I don't. I actually like the non-jerk Draco. He's really nice."

"Thanks Mione." Draco said and smiled at her. This was too much for me. I said, "Cut it out Malfoy!"

"Cut what out Potter?"

"Stop acting like you're in love with Hermione because everyone knows you just want some gossip!"

"Why would I want gossip when everything I want is right in front of me." He said, not taking his eyes off Hermione for even a second.

"Oh please! Even _I _know how much you hate Hermione! You just want gossip! All you Slytherins are alike! And in case you didn't know, I was eavesdropping the day you were telling Goyle that your life is so boring and you're pretending to fall in love with as you put it 'Mudblood Granger' only so that she'll fall for you and then you can go around and tell everyone! I heard everything!" Malfoy's face hardened and said, "You don't believe him, do you Hermione?" The hurt on Hermione's face was so much, my chest actually hurt to see her so close to tears. She said, "Why did you do this Draco?! You actually thought I'd fall for _you_?! You filthy little pure-blood! You foul loathsome evil darn cockroach!"

"Hermione!" Her parents said, stunned to see their daughter like this. Malfoy looked hurt and surprised that Hermione had said such a thing. He said, "Well. . . do you actually expect me to tell Goyle that I love _you_?! The whole world thinks I'm in love with Pansy Parkinson. Screw her Hermione! I don't want to be within a 20-metre radius of her! I hate her! She's a total freak! But you don't believe me do you? You'll only believe oh-so-perfect-Potter right?!"

"_This _is the jerky side that I hate Dra- Malfoy. Please leave." Malfoy looked like he was about to say say no but instead he just turned and walked out. Hermione went upstairs to her room, blinking back tears. I couldn't believe what I was doing but I went out after my arch enemy Draco Malfoy. Outside on the road, Malfoy stood. I said, "Oye! Malfoy!"

"I hope you're happy Potter! I'm gonna leave Hermione alone! For good this time." It took me a second to realize he meant suicide. I said, "No! I want you to come here! Right now!" He looked at me and sighing came over towards me. I said, "Walk with me?"

"You make it sound like a gay date." He said.

"Just do it!"

"Fine." He muttered and we began walking randomly in awkward silence around the house. He said, "So what made you change your mind about my death?"

"Well. . . your mom saved me from death so I repayed her."

"Oh right. . . none of this was for me."

"No! I mean. . . part of it was for your mom. Anyway. . . getting to the point-"

"Why did you make up that stuff about me and Goyle?"

"Make it up? I didn't make it up Malfoy-"

"Oh I think we can use first names now. . . _Harry_." It was almost forced so I quickly said, "No. . . I think last names will do." He nodded.

"Anyway. . . so I didn't make it up! I swear I heard it! I swear on every dead person of my family!"

"Alright. . . I'm just kidding. . . I did say all that but only to suppress Goyle's doubts. I mean. . . I couldn't have him telling everyone I'm in love with Hermione right?"

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes I do. More than you can imagine."

"I can imagine actually. But anyway. . . you have a thing for pretty girls don't you." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"So you know Daphne?"

"Daphne Greengrass?"

"Yep! Her sister, Astoria has a _huge _crush on you! Yes, I eavesdrop a lot." I said before Malfoy could ask me how I know. He said, "And do you only eavesdrop on Slytherins?!"

"Sort of. Yeah. Anyway, that's not the point! Don't you think she's really pretty?!"

"Who? Astoria?"

"Yes."

"Oh um. . . yeah. . . she's pretty pretty."

"Don't you find her gorgeous?"

"No I don't. . ."

"Listen Malfoy, you will fall for her. She's totally your type!"

"How do you know that?"

"Eavesdropping remember?"

"Right. Anyway. . . I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Potter."

"You're welcome Malfoy."

"OK then. . . bye. Give Hermione my love and tell her I found someone else."

"Sure thing. Bye Malfoy." He disapparated and I went back into Hermione's house. She was sitting on the sofa reading a muggle novel. She looked up and smiled at me. Then she said, "So. . . has Draco left?"

"Yeah. . . he found someone else." I said, conveniently forgetting to tell her that he gave her his love. She smiled and I said, "I wish I had a family that I could show you to."

"You can make me meet the Dursleys." She said, grinning.

"I would rather commit suicide."

"Harry. . . I'm dying to meet them!"

"And I have no clue where they are Hermione."

"Of course you do! You yourself told me that they're in Canada."

"They're probably packing to come back to Privet Drive and they don't wanna see you."

"How about you tell them you lost all your magical powers and that I'm a muggle?"

"No Hermione! They'd start making fun of me."

"Harry! I wanna at least see them outside those weird pictures that they made you take!"

"Oh alright! Come on!"

**Hermione POV**

Harry got onto his Firebolt but I stayed a little behind. I wasn't particularly scared of brooms, but I just didn't like flying. Harry looked at me and said, "Come on Hermione!"

"Can't we go by car?"

"All the way to Canada?! No!" Then realization dawned upon him, "You're scared of flying are you?"

"No. . . I just don't like it."

"Come on Hermione!" Harry put out his arm towards me. I reluctantly took his hand and got onto the broom. Harry gently lifted off the ground and I held on tight to him. He flew upwards fast and my hair whipped through the wind. I loved the feeling. Suddenly he came to a stop and surprisingly I didn't fall off. He said, "Unless you're scared of heights, look down." I looked down and saw almost the whole of London below me. I gasped and said, "I never knew flying felt like this."

"It's the best feeling in the world!" Harry said laughing, "No hold onto me really tightly or you may fall off!" I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He did a somersault on his broom in mid-air. I screamed and when it was done, Harry said, "Blimey Hermione! You can really scream can't you!"

"That was awesome!" I said, grinning. Not even caring that I had made my boyfriend half- deaf. Harry laughed and said, "We're off to Canada. Oh wait. . . which way is Canada?"

"That way." I said, pointing to our west where the sun was setting. Harry flew in that direction. After about. . . I don't know how many hours of flying, we reached Canada and found out from someone where the Dursleys live. When we reached the house where they lived, Harry knocked the door as if it was a heroic thing just to knock on the door. A woman opened the door. She looked at Harry and said, "No. . . we do not want any of your services, thank you."

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry said, unsurely. I was sure she had recognized him but refused to accept the fact.

"Who is it Petunia?!" A grumpy voice called from inside.

"No one darling."

"Then close the door! The bugs will get inside!"

"Yes Vernon!" She looked at Harry and said, "What do you want Harry?! Have you come back to make our lives living hell again!"

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe I should have just left you in Privet Drive where Voldemort would find you and kill you and your family, just like he did to mine. That would have been better for all of us don't you think?" Harry said. I touched his arm and he cooled down slightly. Mrs. Dursley had gone white with fear, "He's still alive?"

"Who?"

"He Who Must Not Be Named." She said softly.

"No. . . we killed him." He said and smiled at me. Mrs. Dursley widened the door for us to come in. We went inside and she said, "Sit on the sofa and don't move a muscle!"

"Alright alright!" Harry said, in an annoyed tone. We sat down on the sofa and he said, "This was a bad idea Hermione. They'll probably stab me in the back."

"Then I'll die with you. Whatever happens, we'll be together, forever." I smiled and he kissed me. Just then we heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw an obese man with tiny eyes and weird hair. He looked really weird and mean. Harry sighed, "Good afternoon uncle Vernon."

"Why did you come here boy?!" He said. Harry sighed and said, "Because. . . _she _wanted to meet you!" He pointed at me. Mr. Dursley looked at me and for some reason, he smiled. He said, "And what is your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger. Are you dating my freak nephew?"

"Yes I am. And we're not freaks!"

"I'm sorry but just as to you we're. . . _muggles. _The same way you're freaks to us." I shook my head.

"Whatever. So we only came to tell you this. I just wanted to let you know about us since you're Harry's only family left." I said. Mr. Dursley was OK. But whenever Harry talked about him, he made the Dursley family seem like a family of evil sorcerers.

**Harry POV**

Uncle Vernon seemed to love Hermione! He made a perfectly civil conversation with her. And she seemed intent on knowing more about her. Midway through their conversation, I excused myself and went into the kitchen. They followed me (unfortunately). In the kitchen Uncle Vernon said, "So Hermione. . . what are you planning to do when you grow up?"

"I'm going to help in freeing house elves."

"What are those?!"

"They're the. . . er. . . servants of the wizard world."

"The way you talk about the wizarding world makes it seem fascinating! Would you consider joining my company."

"No. . . I'm still in school."

"But you look old enough to be in an office."

"Well thank you Vernon." When did they start using first names? What did I miss?

"So Hermione. . . if you ever need to join a company, you can come to me. Your parents are dentists right?"

"Yes."

"Boy! Go make us some tea!"

"How could you say that to Harry?! He saved the world! He killed Voldemort!"

"So what? Once a servant, always a servant."

"You git! How could you be such a useless, smelly, blind git?! Harry saved the world whether you like it or not! So you'd better show some respect!"

"To me he's no better than scum." Uncle Vernon said. Finally he was showing the side I wanted Hermione to see. I suppressed a smile as Hermione kept calling him a git and Uncle Vernon was cool about everything. Not that he was cool cool. He just reacted coolly. Until Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She drew out her wand and pointed it at him. He paled and said, "You wouldn't. You're not allowed to use magic outside school!"

"Oh that rule was made for underage wizards. I'm eighteen. Over seventeen and even a legal adult in the muggle world. So yes, I would cast a spell on you."

"Get out of my house right now!" Just then Dudley came into the kitchen. He saw me, he saw Hermione's wand out and ran off screaming, "MUUUUUUMMM!" I grabbed the crook of Hermione's elbow and disapparated next to the broomstick. Then grabbing it, I disapparated back to Hermione's room in London. Ugh! Meeting my family is such a pain!


	11. Christmas! Finally!

**Hermione POV**

Harry hugged me tightly from behind and said, "Merry Christmas Hermione!" I turned around and before I saw him, his lips met mine. I was sitting on a swing outside my house, in a full-sleeved shirt and jeans, reading a book. When we broke apart, I grinned, bit my bottom lip and said, "Merry Christmas Harry!"

"Am I interrupting something? I'm sorry." Mom said and walked back into the house. Harry suddenly seemed uncomfortable. I laughed and said, "What happened?"

"Your mom won't like me kissing you like this, will she?"

"She will. Trust me, she's never been happier. Come to think of it, neither have I." He laughed softly and said, "I need to take you somewhere."

"OK. . . where?"

"That's a secret."

"OK."

"Close your eyes."

"So now it's a surprise too?"

"Close them!"

"Fine!" I shut my eyes, really excited. I heard a distant _crack! _and knew we had disapparated. Then I heard Harry's voice, "Now open them." I slowly opened them and looked down, Harry was on one knee, a box open with a beautiful, dainty, daimond ring in it. Before I could say anything Harry said, "Hermione Jean Granger. Will you, do me the honour of being my partner forever? Will you join me through good, bad and ugly? Will you. . . marry me?" A broad smile was on my face. I said, "Yes Harry. I will marry you." He smiled, got up, held my hand and slid the ring onto my finger. Then he kissed me. I leaned in and his hand reached around me and pulled me closer, if that was even possible. The world seemed to stop moving. It felt as if we were the only living thing on the planet and as if no time together would be long enough. I suddenly realized how protected I felt around him. Something that I lacked when I was around Ron. Harry's strong body was like a huge wall that cut me off from the raging storm of the rest of the world. Kissing him made all my worries go away and everything seems perfect. Then he broke the kiss and the magical feeling that was hanging in the air around us disappeared. We were breathing hard and Harry grinned at me. He softly said, "Thank you Hermione. You have made my life. . . magical."

"Isn't it magical enough?" I said, giggling.

"Not in this way." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled and looked up at him. He said, "Come on! I have to show you this place that I love!"

"OK!" Harry held my hand and we ran through the forest. We reached a lake. The water was frozen but the sunlight falling on it made it look like it was made out of crystals. It seemed vaguely familiar. I looked at Harry and said, "Where have I seen this before."

"This is where I found the sword of Godric Gryffindor and I found Ron and where Ron opened the locket and it showed a smoky video kind of thing of us kissing. That's when I knew I loved you Hermione." I couldn't say anything so I smiled. His whole face lit up because I smiled and with a wave of his wand, he conjured up a picnic for us. I sat down and we began eating. After we ate, Harry leaned against a tree and I leaned against his chest. He had his arms around me and was staring into a random place. I was making a crown out of flowers. I suddenly said, "What if Ron sees us?"

"Don't ruin the moment Hermione." He said, softly.

"Harry I think we're being watched." I said, seriously scared.

"Don't be stupid." He said. I suddenly heard the rustle of a leaf and got up. Harry said, "Hermione! We're not being watched OK?!"

"Well I think we are!" I said and got to my feet. Harry got up to his feet too beside me.

**Harry POV**

Hermione sure knows how to ruin a perfect moment. I was still getting over the fact that she had said yes. Now she was suddenly sure someone was watching us? She jumped to her feet and I slowly got up. She looked around and I was about to say something when she held up a hand and shut me up. I heard a soft rustle in a distance. My head turned sharply in that direction. Hermione was already walking in that direction. I softly jogged up to her and whispered, "Hermione, wait up!"

"Come on Harry! I'm going to find out who the intruder is!" She said. We softly padded through the leaves and plants when we came to the clearing where I had proposed her. I was about to tell her that no one was there when she grabbed my shirt, put one hand over my mouth and pulled me towards her. Then she looked around the corner of the tree. I looked too and saw Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. I guess Malfoy (I'm not comfortable with first names yet) had conjured up the bench they were sitting on. I heard Astoria laugh as Malfoy shared a joke with her. Hermione was smiling at them. I knew she was happy for Malfoy. Then I looked at them again and saw them snogging. I looked away and then looked at them again. They had stopped and Astoria was smiling at him, her hair falling on her shoulders softly. Malfoy was staring at her, adoringly. She smiled at him and said, "So. . . you wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh yes. He pulled out a box and opened it. She gasped. I couldn't see what was in the box but I could bet it was a ring. She stared at it and said, "Oh Draco! It's beautiful!"

"Astoria, I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" She blinked and said, "YES! I'LL BE YOUR WIFE! I WILL MARRY YOU!" He kissed her and I turned away immediately. Something worse than seeing Luna with funky glasses was seeing your arch enemy (sort of) snogging a girl you told him about. I shuddered and Hermione laughed under her breath. Then Astoria said, "Damn the time! I have to go Draco. Mom will be mad when she notices I'm not home."

"Astoria, when will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow, meet me by that oak tree." She turned around and me and Hermione turned around with our backs completely to the tree. She luckily didn't notice us and pointed at our tree. We slowly peeked and saw Malfoy smiling. He said, "Can I walk you home?"

"No Draco. Mum can't know about us remember?"

"But you're just so beautiful Astoria."

"And you're the love of my life Draco." They kissed again and I almost puked. Was that how I looked when I kissed Hermione? Then Malfoy said, "I can pretend I'm visiting Daphne. Does she know about us?"

"No she doesn't. No one knows except my cat, Mika."

"How did it find out?!"

"It was peeing on the grass when you asked me out."

"You have some weird cat." He laughed. Astoria grinned and said, "Alright then. I'll see you later Draco."

"Bye Astoria. I hope you'll come tomorrow!"

"I will! Goodbye!" She disapparated. I expected Malfoy to leave but instead he sat down and grinned to himself. He looked at the empty box with glee on his face. Then he punched the air and got up and ran out of the forest. Hermione slowly crept out from behind the tree and held my hand. I didn't hold hers too firmly. She sat down on the bench and I sat down next to her. Then she said, "Astoria's mum doesn't know."

"She doesn't." I agreed.

"Shouldn't we-"

"Tell her? Hermione. . . that's none of our business." I said softly.

"Yes but she deserves to know!"

"How do you think your mum would feel if she found out you were dating ex-death eater, Draco Malfoy huh?"

"I see your point." She said with a sigh. Then she said, "Well. . . let's go. It's getting kind of dark."

"You're right. Come on." I held her hand and halfway down the hill leading to town, I picked her up bridal style and carried her down. She laughed the entire way down. I let her down at the bottom f the hill, stopped a muggle taxi and said, "Hermione?"

"Oh yes. London please?"

"We're in London ma'am."

"Whatever. Just get in Harry!" She pushed me inside and the taxi driver drove. He was driving slowly and whistling. Midway, we stopped at a petrol pump and Hermione got out to use the toilet. She kissed me and left. The taxi driver said, "That's one hot wife you've got there sir!"

"Yeah yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes and the driver laughed. Just then they finished filling the petrol and we sat, waiting for Hermione to come back. She came scurrying back and got inside.

"So Harry. . . what do you want to do now?"

"Nothing much." I said, sitting cross legged on her bed and staring up at her. She grinned and said, "Wanna prank call your uncle and aunt?!" Her eyes shining. I laughed and agreed. Then she said, "Number?" I gave her the number and she called. She suddenly said, "Hello?" Then she put the phone on loud speaker. "Hello?" Aunt Petunia's voice said.

"Yes, I want to tell you that I have your son, Dudley Dursley in my custody."

"Wha-what?! You can't have hi-him! He's-he's in his bed."

"Oh. Well he's a fake! And unless you give me all the money in your husband's bank account, I will slit his throat!"

"A fake?! Oh please! Please don't kill my duddykins! Wait. . . give him the phone." She mouthed the words: _pretend to be him. _I nodded and clearing my throat took the phone. I put on a total Dudley scared voice and said, "He's scary mummy! He- he's gonna kill me! The blade-"

"That's enough Dudhole! Gimme the phone!" Hermione took the phone from him and said, "Heard him?"

"Ye-yes! Please don't hurt him! He means the world to me!"

"Only once I get that money."

"Yes I'll give it to you tomorrow. Just please leave him alone."

"Oh yes, one more thing." Hermione said.

"What?" Aunt Petunia sounded as if she was gonna pee in her pants. I put my fist into my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Then Hermione said, "Merry Christmas! Thank you for being part of prank night! Goodbye!" She cut the call and I fell onto the floor, rolling with laughter. Hermione was laughing too. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back forcefully and she kissed back, trying to match my hardness. But her mouth was so used to being gentle. I laid her down on the bed, kissing her hard. Her hands clasped my hair and she tugged at it slightly. I had my arms around her waist. She smiled into the kiss as she moved her arms down my back. The tingly feeling I was getting so much, I actually shivered. My hands went up from her waist, to cupping her cheeks. Her hands came up my shirt and around my neck, lightly brushing against the hair and the end of my head and the beginning of my neck. She played with the strands at the end and I smiled. Then finally, just as I thought I would die without oxygen, she broke the kiss and took a deep breath of air. We were breathing heavily and through deep breaths I smiled at her. She laughed and suddenly the door handle clicked. She pushed me off her, and ran and opened it. I ran and sat down on the bed next to Hermione's on which I was sleeping. Her mother came inside and said, "Not asleep yet? Hermione-"

"We were just about to sleep mom." She said, grinning and licking her lips. Her mother smiled and said, "Alright, good night kids." She closed the door softly and Hermione put off the light. I grinned at her and felt her grin back. If you can feel a person grin. I lay down and closed my eyes. After about an hour, I managed to fall asleep.

**xxxxxxx**

**I loved writing the make-out scene :P I know... but I've never done one this... hot? before! I was literally grinning when I was typing it :P :D**


	12. The Visitor

**Hermione POV**

I rubbed my eyes and sitting up, looked around. I was so used to living in the Burrow, it was strange to be in my room. But today, we were finally going back to Hogwarts! I was so excited! New Year had passed perfectly and Valentine's Day was a month away. I was already thinking about it. I said, "Harry! Wake up!"

"Hermione!" He groaned and rolled over. I poked his rib and he let out a laugh. I never knew Harry was ticklish. I began tickling him and he laughed and laughed. Through his laughter he said, "Alright! I'm up! Hermione stop! I'm up!" I stopped and he sat up looking at me goofily. He looked so cute when he looked at me like that. I grinned and kissed him, trying to re-live last night's kiss. He kissed me back. But this one wasn't as lasting as the previous one. We went down for breakfast. Mom said, "Good morning kids! What would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything Mrs. Granger." Harry said with a gentelmanly voice. I smiled and said, "Yep! We'll have anything mom!"

"Nothing special for the lovebirds? I mean. . . you're going back to school today."

"Mom!" I said. She laughed and said, "I'm just joking Hermione. Your train is in about three and a half hours, right?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well, if you don't want anything to eat, I can pack some food for you."

"That would be perfect Mrs. Granger." Harry said before I could say anything. Mom beamed at him. I could tell she liked him much more that she liked Ron. Which is a good thing. There was a sudden knock on the door. Who was here at nine in the morning? I wondered and using magic to change into normal clothes (I did the same for Harry), I opened the door. A very pretty girl with bouncy golden curls was at the doorstep. She grinned at me and said, "Hermione?"

"Yes. . .?"

"Ohmygod! I'msohappyIfoundyou!" She said, in one breath and hugged me. I pushed her away and said, "Whoa! Who are you?!" She suddenly looked sad, "You don't. . . remember me?"

"No. I haven't seen you anywhere." I said, hoping it didn't sound too harsh. She looked devastated and said, "I'm Celia! Celia Carpenter. Remember? That girl from your school? Hermione, you were my only friend until you turned 11 and changed schools. When you came back, you never called!"

"Celia. . . I don't recall knowing you, I'm sorry."

"How would you? I had glasses and braces and wore baggy clothes back then. Now I'm a queen bee in our school. But Hermione, if you came, you would totally be the queen bee!"

"Celia. . ." I tried to remember a girl with glasses and braces, wearing weird clothes. Didn't ring a bell. I said, "I can't come back to my mug- old school. I don't remember you and even if I did, I can't come back."

"But you're a _boarding school_!"

"Yes I am, and it's the world's best boarding school!" I said.

"Fine. . ." she turned to leave.

"You can come in if you want." I said, quickly. She stopped and turned around with a huge grin on her face. She came back to the porch and came inside. Mom came and said, "Celia! What a pleasant surprise!"

"You know her?"

"Don't you sweetie? I heard you talking to her two minutes ago. Her family moved here from New York and you guys were friends." Harry was standing in a corner, looking bewildered. I don't blame him really. I was feeling bewildered but made it a point not to show it. I showed Celia up to my room. Then I went back downstairs to get Harry. Harry said, "You have no idea who she is, do you?"

"No I don't." I sighed. It was funny how I don't remember Celia. I remembered almost all my muggle friends.

**Harry POV**

We went upstairs to Hermione's room. Celia was looking at all the pictures with fascination. Hermione gave a tired smile and then Celia came into sight. She looked at me and her eyes widened. She said, "Who's he?!"

"He's my. . . _friend. _Harry Potter."

"Hey Harry." Celia said, winking and smiling at me. God! She was flirting with me. I gave her a cutting smile and said, "Hi Celia."

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Uh. . . I heard Hermione say it."

"Oh. I thought our brains were linked." She replied with a slight blush. I almost groaned. Then she said, "Are you single?" I looked at Hermione who gave a slight nod. I said, "Yes, I am."

"But you're so handsome!" She said in pretence awe. Although, it could be real.

"Thanks Celia, but I'm single. And I'm planning on staying like that." I added quickly.

"So. . . how are you related to Hermione? Cousin?"

"No. I'm her best friend. One of them at least."

"I'm not sure the other one considers me a friend Harry." Hermione said, with a dark chuckle. Celia said, "More boys?"

"My best friend: Ronald Weasley. You'll love him!"

"Will I?! But how will I meet him? Does he live here?"

"No. . . he's out of town right now." Hermione said. Celia looked a bit sad. Just then Hermione said, "I have to get the scissors from the living room. I'll be back in two seconds." She left and Celia scooted closer to me. She said, "So Harry. . . wanna hang out sometime?" While trailing her hand along my arm. I moved my hand away slightly and said, "Have to go back to school today, can't."

"Don't you get a holiday?" She said, hugging my arm now. I tried pulling it out of her hand and said, "No, we don't get holidays."

"Doesn't that suck?" She said, her face uncomfortably close to mine.

"Actually it doesn't." She leaned in for a kiss but I got up and she fell face first onto the bed. She sat up and looked at me with a look that said: I will not rest until I have kissed you. I pulled out a random book from Hermione's bookshelf and threw it at her saying, "This is interesting, read it."

"_Wuthering Heights?! _What kind of a name is _that_?!" She said. My temper flared and I said, "It's the name of Hermione's favorite book!" She looked up, shocked to see me angry.

"Harry?" Hermione was at the door. She put aside the scissors and took away Wuthering Heights from Celia and put it back into her bookshelf. Then she turned to Celia and said, "Get out of my house Celia! I have no clue who you are!"

"Just step aside for one second Hermione." Celia said. Hermione, looking confused, stepped aside. Celia came running to me and crashed her lips onto mine. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from me. She grinned mischeviously and said, "You know you liked that Harry. How about once more?"

"Get lost Celia." I said, keeping my quivering voice as steady as possible. Celia looked from my face to Hermione's and then from Hermione's face to mine. She shrugged her shoulders and left. The minute she was gone, I ran and hugged Hermione, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I should have seen that coming."

"It's OK Harry." She said, her voice cracking at the end. She sobbed into my t-shirt and when she was done, I kissed her and we packed our bags. Hermione smiled at me once we were done and we went outside and hung out in her backyard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Celia... I don't know what made me think of adding her. But she's not in the least bit important and will not come up again in the rest of the book. I don't even know why I added an unnecessary chapter on her but I don't think it really matters anyway. :P :D Anywho... THANKS FOR READING! LOVE Y'ALL! xD **


	13. Ron Finds Out

**Harry POV**

I leaned back and stretched as I finished my Transfiguration homework. Ron was busy doing Astrology. I was yet to start it. A two feet long essay on the solar system. I groaned as I thought about it. Hermione came down from her dormitory just then. Yes, we were back in the Gryffindor common room because Professor McGonagall thought she was being partial. I really missed my common room. Ron rarely came as he had a common room to himself. Of course Parvati was there too. Hermione said, "Hey boys."

"Hi Hermione." I responded. Ron nodded as he wrote and wrote and wrote. Hermione said, "Need help?"

"Nope." Ron said. Hermione raised one brow at me. I shrugged. We watched Ron writing furiously. After about five minutes, he said, "Done! Finished two feet! Harry! You haven't even started!"

"Yes I know Ron." I sighed and got to work, taking help from Hermione wherever possible. Suddenly Neville burst into the common room saying, "I heard you guys were back!"

"Yes we are Neville." Hermione said, smiling at our old friend. Neville grinned and hugged me and Hermione in turn. Ron said, "Bloody hell Neville! Don't I get a hug?"

"No you don't Ron!" Neville said. Ron sighed and laughing, Neville hugged him. I smiled and said, "Neville. . . will you help me do my Herbology?"

"Of course Harry!" He sat down beside me and began reading Herbology while I finished the essay. It took me half-an-hour to finish it! Suddenly I heard someone shout, "WHAT?!" Neville got up along with me and said, "Neville. . . sit."

"But I wanna come!"

"I said stay!"

"Alright." He muttered and sat down on the armchair. I crept outside and saw Ron and Hermione. Ron looked furious and Hermione looked close to tears. Suddenly _clap! _Ron slapped Hermione across the face. She crumpled to the floor and I ran there, "How dare you hit Hermione! You should be ashamed of yourself! She loves you!" I hugged Hermione in my arms where she was safe. I was kneeling down on the floor and bellowing at Ron. Ron said, "Does she love me or _you_ Harry?!" I realized that Hermione had told him. He kicked my side and I doubled over in pain as he went away from there. Hermione clung onto me as I carried her back to the common room. Neville was, thankfully, gone. I would never be able to explain this to him, especially with the horrible ache in my side. Hermione sat in my lap, crying as I hugged her trying not to moan.

**Hermione POV**

I was back in Hogwarts and I loved it so far! Ron seemed fine so I decided to tell him about me and Harry. I didn't expect anything less than an overreaction obviously. He overreacts for everything! Anyway, so me and Harry were also back in the Gryffindor common room which was amazing! I looked at the ring Harry had given me. It glinted in the sunlight and Lavender said, "Who gave you _that_?! Ron? Isn't he _so _sweet?!"

"Yeah he is Lavender." I replied, smiling at her. Lavender was only nice when she wanted to be. Otherwise, she was the meanest girl I knew, excluding Pansy. Anyway, so I went downstairs and Harry and Ron were doing their homework. Harry was stretching and I resisted the urge to put my arms around him from behind and kiss him. Plus, the armchair would get in the way. Just as I asked if they wanted help, Ron finished his homework. I decided to tell him then. I called him aside and he came, "Yes Hermione?"

"Are you feeling happy today Ron?"

"Sure! Why?"

"Because. . . I have to tell you something."

"What?" His brow furrowed.

"I've been. . . sorta cheating on you."

"With whom?!" He said, his voice level rising. I didn't want to say it but the word escaped my mouth before I could stop it, "Harry."

"WHAT?!" He screamed. I was about to say more but he slapped me. Hard. It felt like all the bones in my cheek had become jelly like during the second year with Lockhart and Harry. My knees couldn't take my weight anymore and I fell. Harry came running out of nowhere and hugged me. He said something to Ron but it was all fuzzy. I was crying hard into his chest. It felt so good to be in his arms. In the familiar warmth I've had for the entire holidays. I suddenly felt Harry's weight on me. He let out a soft moan and I heard Ron storm away. With the little energy that he had after being kicked by Ron, Harry carried me back into the common room and as I cried into his shirt, he hugged me close and ignored the pain in his side. I stopped crying after a while and whispered, "_Reparo." _Under my breath and Harry's rib was fixed. He put me down on one of the armchairs and said, "I'm going to go talk to Professor McGonagall Hermione. You stay here. Be safe." He left from there and I sunk into the armchair, dozing off.

**Harry POV**

I had to find Ron. I walked all over the school looking for him. _Where is he when he's sad?! _I suddenly got where he would be and went running there. Standing next to a tall tree near the border of the Forbidden Forest was Ron, kicking the mud. I hid behind a tree and listened to him. He was saying, "Why did she choose him over me?! I know he's famous Harry Potter and defeated Voldemort again but does that mean she doesn't love me?! Because I love her! I love her so much! Whatever, she deserves to cry into Harry Potter's chest right now! No wonder she's been avoiding kissing me for so long!" He kicked a stone right in my direction. I ducked behind the tree again. Then, when his back was turned towards me, I walked out and pretended to be walking towards him, "Hey Ron!" He turned around and hatred filled every single feature in his face. He looked at me with the same loathing Malfoy used to have in his eye and said, "Come to ruin my life further eh Potter?!"

"So now we're on last name basis?"

"I guess. But I prefer you call me Ron."

"Then you'd better call me Harry." I said. Ron scowled and nodded. So far I was winning. I said, "We didn't mean to break the news like that to you."

"Oh really?! So how did you wanna break the news?! Hey Ron! Hermione and I are dating! I knew you'd be cool with it buddy! Seeya! Like that?"

"Ron-"

"Or was it like, 'Ron. . . me and Hermione. . . well. . . we're in love and we're. . . well. . . we've been dating for some time now. I hope you don't mind.' Like that?!"

"Ron-"

"Or was it like-"

"Ron!" He looked at me, "We wanted to tell you that Hermione and I are getting married."

"You're. . . _what_?!" Ron said, his eyes filled with disbelief. I nodded awkwardly. He suddenly looked casual, "Well. . . I suppose I should have seen that coming. Well. . . don't expect me to come to your wedding. I would rather stay at home, mourning with George. Thank you very much." He pushed past me and left. I sighed and tears stung my eyes. I blinked them back and said, "Hermione still loves you Ron!" He stopped in his tracks and turning around said, "What?! Don't play games with me Harry."

"She loves you as a brother. And if you really love her, you won't not come to her wedding."

"I don't really care anymore Harry. I should have known it was stupid to love her." He turned and walked away. For the rest of the day, he ignored me and Hermione.

**Hermione POV**

I waited for Harry to come back. What was taking him so long?! While I waited, Parvati came in and said, "Have you seen Ron, Hermione?"

"Yes. He just went out. To the Quidditch pitch I think."

"Thanks!"

"Why?"

"Oh. . . you know the Valentine's Day Dance that McGonagall planned? Well. . . I'm thinking of going. And I wanna ask Ron. We've become really close you know."

"Oh. . . he never mentions you when he talks to us." She went slightly pale and gave a shaky laugh, "That might be because he doesn't want you to be jealous." I almost laughed but said, "Yeah. . . maybe. See you around Parvati." She left. After about ten minutes she came back and said, "Hermione, Ron and Harry are having a fight. I think I'll ask him later."

"Do whatever you want Parvati." I said. She gave me a small smile and left. I went out of the common room because I couldn't bear to sit there any longer. I saw Cho hurrying down the corridor. I said, "Whoa! What happened?!"

"Would you kill me if I said I'm in love with Ron?"

"No. . . would you kill me if I'm dating Harry?"

"You _are?!_"

"That's not the point!"

"Oh OK. No I wouldn't."

"So I wouldn't mind either."

"OK." She grinned and ran away. Then she came running back and said, "Do you know where he is?"

"Nope."

"OK." She ran off again. I was about to go say 'hi' to Neville when Harry came running to me. I said, "What's up?"

"He hates us and he's ignoring us."

"I didn't expect anything less."

"Hermione. . . I don't want us to fight. Ron and I, I mean." It felt like a heavy blow, what he was implying. I whispered, "You wanna break-up?"

"NO!" I sighed in relief. He said, "I wonder if you can find someone who likes Ron."

"Cho does." I said, before I could stop myself. Harry first went a little red and then, grinning at me, said, "She does?! That's amazing! We'll make Cho and Ron go out together!"

"She's already asking him to the Valentine's Day Dance!" I said, grinning. Internally, I was hoping like crazy that Harry would ask me. Then he said, "Amazing! Hey. . . uh Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Will _you _go to the dance with me?"

"Of course I will!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He smiled and kissed me back. Then we broke apart before anyone could catch us snogging. I bit my bottom lip and Harry and I went back into the common room together.


	14. Valentine's Day Horrors

**Hermione POV**

I stretched and looked at the side of my bed. There was a box of chocolates saying: Happy Valentine's Day to You! I smiled and guessing that it were from Harry, opened it and saw a note stuck to the side to the top of the box. I was about to read it, when Jenna (she's a foreign exchange American student) said, "Hermione. . .?"

"Yes Jenna?"

"I love Harry. And I want you to stay away from him." I was slightly surprised but moreover angry with her. I said, "Jenna. . . I can't do that. We're together."

"I know and I want you to stop before anyone gets hurt." She said. This was really unlike Jenna. Jenna was sweet, kind and very helpful. She was never nasty to anyone. So I was pretty shocked when she said that. I decided to talk to Harry about it later.

I was walking to Transfiguration when I heard a sound come from one of Hogwarts' dark, dingy, corridors. Nobody ever used them so I figured Filch was probably cleaning up. I walked into class and just a few minutes later, Professor McGonagall walked in. She had a sad look on her face and sat down. One of the Ravenclaw boys said, "Why the sad face professor?"

"Valentine's Day is not exactly the happiest day for me Mr. Corner." She said. We all presumed she was talking about Dumbledore because it was believed that she had a huge crush on him. Anyway, she said, "So children! The dance is at six o' clock! I presume you all have appropriate clothing! I will not take any form of muggle clothing, Mr. Weasley!" She said, looking at Ron. Ron looked around and shrugged. I sniggered under my breath. Then she said, "I advice you to keep away from the Forbidden Forest today! Nowhere near the Forbidden Forest! Just stay away! Now! Today we're gonna learn-"

"Hermione! Psst! Hermione!" I looked to my right and saw Cho hand me an envelope. I began opening it and she smacked my hand. I frowned at her and passed it on to Ron. He opened it and when he read it, his ears turned scarlet. He slightly turned his head to look at Cho and nodded. She grinned happily and I smiled to myself. I looked at Ron who pointedly ignored me. After Transfiguration, we had lunch. Which meant free time for me and Harry.

Harry met me by the lake and we walked along the border in silence. I knew about a hundred people would be watching us but I didn't care. Then Harry said, "You seemed. . . troubled. You wanna talk?"

"Yes Harry. It's about Jenna."

"She's so sweet isn't she?"

"Harry. . . she likes you. Which is no big surprise-" I pointed out, "- and she's willing to go to any measures to get you."

"You mean. . . like give me Love Potion?"

"Worse. . . torture you until you agree to be hers." He took my hands in his and looking at me in eye said, "Hermione, no matter what happens. I will never forget how much I love you and I will _not _succumb to injuries! I promise you that! I will never set eyes on another girl while you are still breathing." I smiled and kissed him gently. He kissed me back and then I smiled at him. He smiled and his bright green eyes became brighter. Then I said, "I still think we should be careful."

"Hermione. . . nothing is going to happen to us. What we have is special. Nobody can change that."

"Just because our love is amazing doesn't mean we won't get hurt right? We should take caution."

"Are you really gonna be like this on Valentine's Day?!" He seemed mildly annoyed now.

"Harry. . . I'm just saying we should-"

"Hermione, I don't wanna be concious about anything around you! But now you're forcing me!" He said.

"Harry. . . I don't mean it like that and you know it!" I said feeling slightly angry now. Why was he shouting at me?

"Whatever Hermione. We don't need to be cautious and you know it! Just accept the truth!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Merlin Hermione! I can take care of myself!" He turned and went away. The minute he left, I felt awful. I was about to go after him when I suddenly became still and fell on the ground. I saw Jenna come into view. She grinned and dragged me. Then she came to a stop and closed my eyelids. I couldn't open them again at all. The last thing I remember before the potion was tipped into my mouth is Jenna saying, "Sweet dreams Hermione. I hope you never wake." The potion cause a burning sensation all through my body. I was screaming internally and felt myself wanting to break free and throw myself into cold water. Then all of a sudden, the pain stopped and I felt every part of my body go to sleep. I tried to open my eyelids but they were as heavy as wet cotton and just remained over my eyes as I fell asleep, hoping to wake up.

**Harry POV**

I walked all the way to the common room, feeling annoyed with Hermione. When I got there, I felt terrible for shouting at her. I turned around and went back to the lake. I thought Hermione would still be there but she wasn't. I sighed. I was not planning to go all over Hogwarts looking for her. Suddenly I saw Ginny. I went to her and said, "Ginny?"

"Harry! Hi! Yeah what?"

"Have you seen Hermione."

"No. I thought you guys spend every second of the day together!" Ginny said with a slight edge to her voice. Ron had told her. I sighed and said, "OK. Thanks."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that Ron's taking Cho right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing. I thought you would feel slightly awkward about it."

"I wouldn't. He's lucky he got Cho. She's a great girl." And I was definitely speaking from experience. Ginny went slightly pink and then said, "OK. Bye Harry."

"Bye Ginny. Tell me if you see Hermione!"

"Will do so!" She skipped off. I smiled, Ginny was like the little sister I never had. Then I decided to tell Hermione I was sorry at the dance.

It was time for the dance and Hermione hadn't showed up. She was probably running late. I sighed and went to get some punch. Neville was serving it. I said, "Hey Neville."

"Hey Harry. Do you think you can take the punch for a while? Luna's waiting for me." I grinned and Neville blushed. "Sure!"

"Thanks man! You're awesome!" He ran off and I stood behind the table. Suddenly I saw someone enter the hall. She looked gorgeous, in a blue satin dress and light blue heels. She was coming towards the punch. She came and gave me a dazzling smile which I returned. She said, "Why is the famous Harry Potter serving _punch_?!" I recognised her immediately and my smile faded. I said, "Jenna."

"Well guessed Harry. Although, I don't know why you were grinning like an _adorable _idiot when you saw me enter."

"I was gawking at your clothing. It reminds me of Hermione." Her face hardened for a second and then she gave me her dazzling smile again and said, "Speaking of Hermione. Where is she?"

"I don't know. I was going to ask you if you've seen her."

"Well. . . I haven't. Come on, wanna dance?"

"Not-"

"Come on!" She dragged me onto the floor and went to Lee to ask for a different soundtrack. It was a slow, romantic piece. I grimaced. She came back and put her arms around my neck. I put mine around her waist (only because she wouldn't let go) and we swayed together for about 15 minutes. I broke away and was really worried about Hermione. I said, "Where _is _Hermione?!"

"I don't know Harry. Maybe she's ill."

"She's sick?! Has she gone to Madam Pomfrey?! She could die and no one would know!"

"Harry. . . a simple fever won't kill you."

"It might! I have to go to the girls' dorm. And you're coming with me!" I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the hall. No one noticed us leave except one person: Draco Malfoy. He came out after us and said, "Leaving so soon Potter?"

"Why do you care Malfoy?"

"Going to do something in the dormitory with Jenna?!" He laughed. I looked at him seriously and I did the unthinkable. I said, "Draco, it's Hermione." His face became immediately dead serious and he said, "What happened to her?"

"Don't tell me you like her _too_?!" Jenna said.

"He's just a little. . . _affectionate _about her." I said before Draco could confess his true love for Hermione (even though, now I'm pretty sure it's Astoria). Jenna rolled her eyes and we ran to the Gryffindor common room. "Remus Lupin." I said, breathlessly. The Fat Lady smiled at me and her gaze hardened when she looked at Draco. She said, "I will not allow a Slytherin to pass!"

"Please! It's urgent!" I said. She scowled and said, "Only this once." The portrait swung open and we climbed through the hole. Draco looked around and smirked, "My common room is _way _bigger!"

"Whatever! Come on!" The three of us ran upstairs and we stopped outside the girls' common room. I looked at Jenna and said, "Go in and let us in."

"Alright!" She sighed and went inside. She closed the door and said, "One second, I have to pee." Draco turned slightly pink but I was so worried about Hermione, I didn't turn even slightly red.

"What's he doing here?!" I heard Ginny's voice say from behind us. I turned around and said, "Hermione's missing and we're waiting for Jenna to let us in so we can scan the dormitory for Hermione." _Crack! _I heard the sound of someone disapparating. I slammed the door and Ginny said, "Let you in? Harry. . . you can walk in." I put one foot inside and nothing happened. I was such a fool to believe Lavender! I raced inside and said, "Jenna! Jenna!" I saw a note on a bed. I opened it. It said:

_ Follow my rules if you want her! -JENNA_

I said, "Ginny! Who wrote this?"

"Well it's obviously Jenna! She's signed off with her name!" She said looking close to tears now. Draco emerged from the bathroom looking red in the face. He said, "Didn't find her."

"Malfoy! You filthy loser! How could you go there?!" Ginny screamed. I ran and comforted her. Draco said, "She deserves to be in Azkaban right now!"

"And you deserve to be in Gryffindor." I said, aloud without realizing. Draco's face softened and he smiled at me. Ginny let out a little sob. Then I said, "We should give this to McGonagall."

"Come." Draco said. I pulled Ginny to her feet and putting an arm around her, we left to go to the Head Mistress's office.

**Hermione POV**

"_Crucio_!" I felt a billion knives stab me at once. The pain was so intense I wasn't even able to cry. On top of that, I was petrified and couldn't say anything. So I looked like a still person but I was writhing with pain internally. Jenna smirked and repeated the spell a million times. I cried out in pain at last and her grin widened.


	15. Astoria's On Our Side

**Hermione POV**

"How about some physical pain now Hermione?" Jenna said, grinning evilly. I had never seen her like this. And I was _not _ready for any physical pain. But Jenna didn't feel the same way. She pulled out a huge knife and stabbed my thigh. I screamed out in pain. Unfortuantely, the rest of my body hadn't broken the spell yet. Jenna shook her head and said, "You shrieking like this just won't do." She cast a Silencing Charm on me. Then she dug the knife into the deep cut and cut across my thigh making a hideous looking smiley. I screamed and screamed but no sound came out. This was worse than the Crucatius Curse! Atleast that didn't cuse physical pain! Then Jenna said, "Don't you love the fact that people must be looking all over for you?! Now if you'll excuse me, I must leave." She put a spell on me and tied me up. I tried moving but the ropes only got tighter. Then she looked at me and then at the knife and said, "This is _way _too tempting!" She grabbed the knife and cut slits across both my arms. I couldn't take it anymore, I passed out.

**Harry POV**

We (me and Draco) ran to the Headmistress's office with Ginny shivering. She was shaking hard as she tried to hold back all the tears that continuously came to her eyes. I was hugging her to keep her steady. Draco was sweaty and looking seriously worried. I wasn't going to show it but I was frightened. Then I saw Jenna in a corner. I said to Draco, "Go on. I'll catch up. I have something important to deal with." He looked at Jenna and nodded. He grabbed Ginny who, surprisingly, didn't resist and went with him. I went to Jenna and said, "Where is she?!"

"Harry! I was so worried! Did you find Hermione?!"

"Don't put on an act Jenna! We know it's you!"

"Yes. . . but can you _prove _it?"

"Yes!" I said and stupidly held up the note. She said, "Accio note." The note flew out of my hand and into hers. She sighed and said, "Pick me and she lives Harry."

"Never."

"Excuse me?"

"I would never pick you! Even if you gave me that and death as a choice, I wouldn't pick you!"

"But that's the point Harry! It's not _your _death. . . it's _Hermione's_ death!" She said sneering. Then she disapparated with, somehow, a soft crack. I stared at the spot where she had been a few minutes ago and the sunk to the ground against a pillar. Jenna was the smartest murderer I knew. She couldn't get me to be with her unless she hurted the one I was with. I went back to meet Ginny and Draco at McGonagall's office. They were standing outside the office and talking. I went to them. Professor McGonagall saw Harry and said, "Ah! Mr. Potter!" She hurried over to me. The whole world seemed like a complete blur with Hermione gone. In the following hours, Hermione could be dead. I couldn't think of any alternative to dating Jenna. My head wasn't fuctioning properly when I needed it to function the most. Suddenly, through all the 'noise' that was going through my head, I heard my name, "Harry! Harry!" But all I could see was darkness. I don't remember passing out at all. I tried opening my eyes but my eyelids were as heavy as rocks. The voice called out again and then a hand shook me. I forced my eyelids to open and looked at Ginny concerned face. I found myself lying down and tried sitting up. I couldn't move a muscle. Ginny said, "Harry! You're awake!"

"Ginny. . . what happened to me?" I said. My voice was scraggly and sounded hoarse. Ginny said, "I don't know how it happened but when you came to McGonagall's office, you opened your mouth to say something and then you collapsed. But Harry, it's OK! We know Hermione's fine right now!" She said, a little too brightly for my liking. I was about to tell Ginny all about Jenna but Madam Pomfrey (I'm in the hospital wing!) popped her head inside and said, "That's all the time you get Ms. Weasley. You have to leave now and let Mr. Potter get sufficient sleep."

"But I can't sleep!" I tried shouting. I succeeded but it came out in a very high-pitched voice. Madam Pomfrey 'tutted' and came to my bed. She adjusted me and said, "Now Mr. Potter, please sleep!" She said and promptly walked out. I looked around and saw Draco lying on the bed beside me. "Draco! Psst! Draco!" He opened his eyes and looked at me. He gave me a lopsided smile and said, "Oh hello! Are you in Gryffindor?"

"Yes. . . and you're in Slytherin."

"Bleh! Are you trying to insult me?! I'm not a Slytherin! I'm in Hufflepuff!" My eyes widened and I had to change a giggle into a cough. Just then, Astoria came running inside. She ran next to Draco's bed and said, "Draco! Sweetie! What happened to you?!"

"Memory Charm." I said. She looked at me and her eyes narrowed. She said, "I will hex you into Oblivion Potter!"

"Well. . . you'll have to actually hex Jenna Marley."

"How do you know?"

"Well. . . she's obviously trying to be the next Voldemort and so far she's winning." Astoria cringed at the mention of Voldemort's name and I sighed. Even after his death people were scared of him. Now _that's _serious fear of the name! Astoria took a deep breath and said, "How can I help?"

"You can find Jenna and hex her into Oblivion!"

"OK. . ." She began to leave and I quickly said, "Not that you'll succeed!" She stopped and turned around and said, "Then what should I do?" A sudden thought came into my head. I said, "Become seriously good friends with Jenna and she'll pour out her soul to you. If you're lucky, she'll show you a hideout where she's keeping. . . uh. . . a person who's really important to me-" even saying Hermione's name made my chest hurt, "- and then you come and tell either me, Draco or Ginny. Hopefully Draco will have his memory back by then." Astoria's face became sad at the mention of Draco's name. He had fallen asleep again and she ran her hand along his cheek. Then she looked at me, smiled and said, "I'll do it."


	16. Astoria and Jenna

**Hermione POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around the Room of Requirement. For once it was empty. I sighed in relief. I was suspended in mid-air and I decided to get out of the ropes. I whispered the spell in my mind and the ropes literally fell off onto the ground. I fell down and ran for the door. Just as I got there, it disappeared. I felt as if I was going to cry! I banged the hard wall as hard as possible. Nothing happened. I reached into my pocket for my wand but felt nothing. Jenna had stolen my wand! I saw a solitary wand lying on the table. I ran and picked it up. Just as I was about to cast the spell, I heard Jenna's voice, "Oh no! This will not do!" I was about to turn around when I felt something heavy break on my head. I crumpled to the ground and everything went black (I think I'm getting used to passing out).

**Harry POV**

I could see Ginny's, Astoria's and Ron's face floating in front of me. And I could here them calling out to me. But no part of my body was moving. I tried moving my arms or legs but it felt as if they were weighed down. Just then I heard the scurrying feet of Madam Pomfrey. At least I think it was Madam Pomfrey. And it was! She came up to us and said, "Move aside children! Move aside!" She looked at me and I looked back at her. I had no choice. She gently tipped a potion into my open mouth. For a second I went completely numb. I couldn't hear, see or speak. Then I heard Ginny say, "Harry?"

"Ginny." I managed.

"You're OK! Yay! He's alright!" Ginny shrieked. Madam Pomfrey came inside and said, "This is hardly the time to be shrieking your head off Ms. Weasley!" Ginny looked slightly embarrassed but then she looked unbelievably happy again. I looked at Ron and said, "Ron."

"Harry, mate, I'm so sorry about overreacting. I didn't mean to. I guess I was just jealous that Hermione had chosen you. And when I found out she was missing-" he cast a side-way glance at Ginny, "-and found out that you were in the hospital, I came right away. Because I wanna help. And if I help at least then I'll be of some use and you'll forgive me."

"You're already forgiven Ron." I said, smiling at the ginger. He grinned and hugged me. I hugged him back and then said, "How long was I petrified?" I pointed my question at Ginny but Astoria answered, "About 3 hours."

"3 _hours_?!" I said, flabbergasted. Ginny nodded. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey came running in again. She held a tiny vial of deep blue potion. We all looked at her. She hurried to the bed next to mine. The one on which Draco lay. She said, "Mr. Malfoy! Please have this amazing drink! It tastes like chocolate!" Draco opened his mouth wide. Madam Pomfrey poured the whole potion into his mouth. Astoria said, "Draco?"

"Ugh! My head hurts! Astoria?"

"Draco! You're OK!" She ran and hugged him. He hugged her back and said, "Why all the love all of a sudden, love?" Astoria narrated the entire story out to him. His jaw dropped and said, "Who did it?"

"Jenna Marley. Duh!" Ginny said. Draco said, "But she wasn't anywhere _near _me!"

"It doesn't matter! You've got your memory back!" Then I said, "Draco. . . which house are you in?"

"Slytherin. Duh." We all burst out laughing, except Ron, who didn't know what the joke was about. Draco said, "Why are you guys laughing?"

"While the Memory Charm was on you. . . you thought you were in-" Ginny started laughing so hard she couldn't complete the sentence. I couldn't say the whole word but I gave Draco the idea, "Huff-" And then Ron roared with laughter. We all laughed hard but Draco wore a look of disgust, "I thought I was a Hufflepuff?!"

"Yeah!" I said, laughing even harder. Draco tried to suppress a smile but soon he was laughing too. I hadn't laughed like this in a long time. Just then Professor McGonagall came in. She looked worried and when she saw us all laughing, her face melted into a smile and she said, "What is so funny children?" We told her and she laughed. I had never heard Professor McGonagall laugh! Then she looked serious again and said, "Hermione has been spotted." The laughing ceased immediately. I said, "Where?"

"Hogsmeade. Near The Three Broomsticks."

"Can we go?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. You may." McGonagall replied. Just then Madam Pomfrey came in and said, "Come on children. You want to 'hang out' together, go to the Quidditch pitch! Not here!" We all got up and left. The potion was still working on me so my legs felt as heavy as lead but they could move. The minute me and Draco got into out Hogwarts robes, we left for Hogsmeade. We arrived there really quickly and made our way to The Three Broomsticks. I went to the bartender and said, "Have you seen a girl. A little shorter than me. Hogwarts robes. Kind of bushy hair?"

"Yes, she and another girl were here two minutes ago. They just left. Does she look abused?"

"Not that I know of."

"Oh. Because she looked in really bad shape when she came. The other girl ordered one Firewhisky and one Butterbeer."

"Did you take down the name?"

"Sure! Jenna Marley and Hermy Jeany. Funny name don't you think?"

"Very." I muttered. Then I ordered Butterbeers for all of us and paid for it. As we sipped our Butterbeers, Draco said, "So she was bloody?"

"That's what it sounds like." I said. I hadn't touched my Butterbeer because my chest was paining so sad with guilt. Hadn't Hermione said that we should be careful? Yes she did, and I brushed it off. I kept blinking back tears behind my glasses. I tried not to cry. Luckily I had glasses so nobody could see it. But I saw Ginny staring at me intently. Finally it was done and we got up to leave. I lagged behind a little. Ginny fell into step with me and said, "Don't worry Harry, we'll find her."

"I can't _not _worry Ginny."

"I know and I also know that no matter what, we'll find her. Somehow. We just have to be detectives. So. . . if you were Jenna where would you go?" I thought about it. Then I looked back at Hogwarts. Then I grinned, "Ginny! You're a freaking genius!"

"Thanks!" She said, grinning. I called out to the others, "Guys! We're going back to Hogwarts!"

"We are?" Draco asked.

"Yes, we are!" I said and we went back to Hogwarts. Over there, I lead them to where the Room of Requirement was. Then I said, "Anytime now, Jenna should come from that wall. Then Astoria, you're gonna go and befriend her."

"Roger captain!" Astoria said, grinning. She waited for Jenna to come out. She came out and looking around, she began speed-walking towards the Astronomy Tower. Astoria ran and said, "Hey Marley! Get outta my way!"

"You wish, Greengrass!" Jenna said. Then Astoria said, "How come you're here?"

"Bunking Herbology." She said. So we have Herbology right now.

"You are a perfect Slytherin aren't you?"

"I'm a Gryffindor darling." She said. Astoria said, "I know. But you wouldn't do so bad in Slytherin."

"What makes you say that."

"Very few people actually bunk Herbology." Astoria said. Jenna laughed and said, "Whatever."

"No. I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Hey. . . do you wanna be friends?"

"You sound like a 3-year-old."

"Answer my question."

"Yeah. . . OK. I guess having a Slytherin friend can't be bad."

"Yeah. Like Harry and Draco are friends."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Why? What're you gonna do with such information."

"Astoria, you want me to tell you a secret? A huge secret?"

"If you trust me with it, sure!"

"I know where Hermione is!"

"So why don't you tell someone?!"

"The person will kill her if anyone finds out. Even I found out by mistake."

"Who's the person?"

"Parvati Patil."

"No! Seriously?!"

"Yes!"

"No! It can't be! Parvati's _way _too sweet!"

"How do you know she's not putting on an act?!"

"I just know OK! Parvati can't be the person!"

"Whatever. I didn't expect you to believe me anyway! And you know what?!"

"What?"

"Cho Chang is trying to go on a date with Ron Weasley!" We all turned to look at Ron. He shrugged. We looked back at them.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!"

"Yes! She told me!"

"Wow! You can blackmail her with it!"

"Trust me. . . I can blackmail a lot of people!" She said. Astoria grinned and said, "If only the Sorting Hat could see you now."

"What would it do? Put me in Slytherin?"

"Yes it would." Astoria said, smiling.

"I don't wanna be in Slytherin sweetie!" Jenna said and then she said, "I have to go for Herbology now. Bye!"


	17. The Room of Requirement

**Hermione POV**

I hid behind one of the pillars, praying Jenna wouldn't see me. I heard the huge door open and footsteps echoing as she walked inside. She said, "Hermione! Where are you! Come out darling!" I stayed absolutely still as Jenna walked around. She said, "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear on Harry! Come out! I won't perform any spell on you!" I didn't even breathe. I don't know how I held my breath. I began sneaking towards the door. I stepped on a floorboard which made a loud creaking noise. "Aha!" I heard Jenna say as she came running towards me. I heard her footsteps get closer and closer. Suddenly I felt really hot. As if someone had put a cloak. I saw Jenna in front of me. She looked around curiously and said, "I'm sure I heard something from here!" I suddenly understood! Just because Jenna made the room look like this, didn't make it _her _room! The room had provided an Invisibility Cloak for me! I grinned under the cloak and hurried through the shadows. Jenna said, "Hermione! I know you're inside! And I'm gonna find you if it's the last thing I do!" I looked around for the place to hide. Suddenly a huge door loomed before me. I ran inside. Jenna must have heard the door creak, because she came running towards me. And she was seriously fast! I closed the door and the door began shrinking. I heard Jenna bang on it just as it disappeared with a _pop! _I sunk to the ground against a wall. This was like a mini house! There was a stove in the corner and there were cupboards above it, stocked with food. I grinned to myself. There was a small door on the eastern wall which led to a very fashionable bathroom. There was a white bed in the middle and a first-aid kit on the tiny table next to it. There was a biggish bookshelf (I almost squealed with happiness) and a huge wardrobe full of clothes. The first thing I did was have a bath. I used all the different kinds of soaps and shampoos and didn't even notice all the red liquid flowing into the drainage. I saw an owl in a cage next to bookshelf (how did I miss that?) and grabbing a piece of parchment from the little dressing table, I took a quill and wrote:

_Dear Harry,_

_In a room within the Room of Requirement. I miss you so much! I can't express it! I love you! - Love, Hermione. _

Then I tied it onto the leg of the owl and told it to give it to Harry Potter. The owl obvoiusly knew Harry and hooted in delight. Once I sent it, I explored the first-aid kit and covered up my cuts with bandages. Then I lay down on my bed and, for the first time in a long time, I felt safe enough to go to sleep. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the soft pillow.

**Harry POV**

I stared out of the window during History of Magic. Professor Binns was _so _boring! I sighed and gained a few curious looks. We were having it with the Ravenclaws and Ron was busy flirting with Cho. Neville and Luna were snogging. I sighed again and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Parvati's face, smiling at me. She said, "Don't worry. I'm sure wherever Hermione is, she's fine."

"I hope so." I said sighing again. Parvati looked sorta sad that she hadn't had an effect on me but I brushed it off. Just then, an owl hit the window. I opened it and the owl flew inside and dropped a letter on my table. I reached into my pocket, took out a rat's tail and gave it to the owl. Everyone was doing their own things. This wasn't the first time an owl had tried bombarding into History of Magic. I opened the letter and what I read inside made me grin so wide, I thought my cheekbones would break. It said:

_In a room within the Room of Requirement. I miss you so much! I can't express it! I love you! - Love, Hermione. _

Ron noticed my grin and said, "What happened Harry?" I showed him the letter and he grinned too. Cho said, "What is it Ron?"

"Nothing Cho." He stared at her and she turned slightly red. I took back the letter and read it over and over again. Hermione was safe! She was endangered but safe! I got up and went to Professor Binns. I said, "Professor, can I go meet Professor McGonagall." Professor Binns looked at me with a surprised expression. "Of course you may Mr. Pwetter." He said with a slight smile. I thanked him and left. But I had no intentions of going to Professor McGonagall at all. I went straight to the Room of Requirement. I looked behind me to see that no one was following me. Then I went inside and saw a huge wooden room. There was a butcher's knife on the desk and there was blood splattered on the floor. I walked towards a random wall and suddenly a door loomed before me. I opened it and went inside. There, I saw the sleeping face of none other than Hermione Granger.

I wanted to jump with happiness. But I just stared at her, a huge grin etched across my face. Hermione was softly snoring. I went to her and ran my hand down the side of her face. She reached up one bandaged hand and put it on mine. She smiled in her sleep and murmered, "Harry and Hermione Potter." I grinned and said, "Forever and always." Hermione rolled over still holding my hand. Then sheh suddenly woke up and looked at me. I grinned at her. "Harry!" She hugged me. I picked her up and swung her in a circle around. God it felt so good to be with her again! To feel her arms around my neck and to hold her thin waist in my arms. I laughed and said, "Hermione! I'm so happy you're safe and well!"

"I don't know about well but I am safe!" She laughed and I loved how it sounded. Even if it sounded a little strained. Then I put her down and she grinned up at me. I leaned down and kissed her. We kissed for a long time, her hands grasping my hair, me almost crushing her against my body. After that, I don't know how it happened. It just did. We were on the bed. You can guess the rest.

I pulled my robes on and kissed her and said, "Come on."

"Where?"

"I'm obviously going to get you outta here." I held her wrist and pulled her. She said, "Can't we just stay here, forever?"

"As tempting as it seems, no." I said, smiling. She sighed and said, "OK. . . but I'm staying here!" I grinned hoping she'd laugh but she looked so serious. I said, "You're not serious are you?"

"Of course I am!"

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR BLOODY MIND?!" I bellowed at her. She looked genuinely scared and I immediately felt sorry. I hugged her and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. But Hermione, you have to come."

"There's only one way out of here Harry and I'm not willing to risk your life." She said with a pleading look in her eyes. I sighed and dropped my arm from her waist. She looked a little sad but said, "I'm doing this for you."

"It definitely isn't what I'd do for you!" I spat before I could stop myself. Hermione's eyes widened at me. I couldn't take it anymore, I disappartated leaving Hermione in. . . shock?

**Hermione POV**

I was so happy to see Harry! To kiss him again and to feel his arms around me! It felt so good! But when he wanted to leave, I didn't want to. This was the largest amount of privacy I had ever got! I wanted it till it lasted. But then Harry screamed at me. I couldn't believe how scared I felt when he did. I almost screamed! Then he apologised and pleaded with me to come. I didn't agree being the stubborn girl that I am and he spat at me! Not with saliva, but with venom dripping from his tongue! Not literally of course. I was shocked that Harry could sound like that and once he left, I broke down and began crying. I finally ran out of tears and lay down on my bed for about two hours just thinking about me and Harry. I was about to get up when I heard noises coming from outside. I opened the door slowly and peeked out to have a spell fly over my head. I heard Jenna's voice scream, "_Crucio!_" And I heard Ginny groan in pain as the spell hit her. "Oh no! Not Ginny! Not my sister!" I heard Ron shout and he fired a curse at her. I ran over to Ginny who was writhing in pain. I quickly said 'Crucio' again and removed the curse. Ginny stopped writhing around and looked at me, "Hermione! You're alive! And you're OK!" I heard feet coming towards me, everyone was running towards me. So was Jenna. Harry yelled, "Hermione! _Expelliramus!_" Jenna's wand flew out of her hand. I didn't leave Ginny's side. Although she wasn't under the Crucatius Curse anymore, she was still bleeding and I began removing the bandages to put it on her. She was still groaning softly with pain. Just then I heard someone scream, "_Avada Kedavra!_" And saw a green light flash. I closed my eyes and after a few moments, opened them again. The spell had been deflected using a shield. Draco was standing near me and Ginny while Ron and Harry were furiously battling Jenna. Suddenly Draco got distracted and I felt a hard tug on my hair. I was pulled away. Not by Jenna but by something else. I looked at the thing. It was a house elf. But I didn't know it. It said, "Sorry Ms. Granger." And threw me at Jenna. Jenna caught my neck, choking me and laughed maniacally. Harry and Ron stopped. There was silence in the room which was only filled with Jenna's Bellatrix-like laugh. Just then, Astoria ran in with Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall gasped and said, "Let her go Ms. Marley!"

"I don't think so. . . professor!" She laughed again and said, "Harry?"

"Let her go Jenna." Harry growled. He had a huge glass piece sticking out of his right arm. Had he broken through a window?! I looked and saw that one of the huge windows had been shattered. There were glass pieces all over him and Ron too. Draco seemed weak and suddenly, with a loud thud, he fell. No, he didn't die. He just fell down. Astoria ran to him but Jenna said, "Petrificus Totalus!" She shouted at Astoria who immediately became petrified and fell down. I looked at Draco and only then did I notice the huge cuts on both his legs. Jenna laughed and said, "Don't you wonder what's under these bandages?"

"Let her go Jenna!" Harry shouted again. Jenna laughed and ripped off the bandages, one by one. I began bleeding immediately and felt faint with the sudden loss of blood. Jenna laughed and Harry screamed, "_Crucio!_" Jenna pulled me in front of her and I screamed as the spell hit me. I felt a thousand swords driving their way through my skin, rupturing it, breaking it, making it bleed, I felt someone split my head open with a boulder. It was worse than dying, it was torture! I screamed and writhed about in the most intense form of pain ever felt to a human being. I screamed as I felt my hair become wet. I was bleeding, literally. It wasn't imagination anymore. I could feel Jenna's grip on my hair as a cried out in pain several times. Suddenly I heard a loud crack and felt myself fall to the ground. My head hit the ground, hard. I heard footsteps hurrying towards me. Then, I couldn't take the pain anymore and the last thing I heard was someone say, "_Crucio_." The pain stopped almost instantly and all I felt was a pool of blood around me as I passed out.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**I feel like a HORRIBLE person writing this! I can almost feel the pain Hermione's feeling! OK... I can't... but at least she's gonna be alright. I mean... Jenna's gone for now... and now everyone's safe! Hermione's gonna be alright... Harry'll make sure of it so don't pester me too much about writing the next chapter :P Actually you can as long as you don't find me and try to kill me. :P ~Sincerely, RFM (guess what that stands for :P)**


	18. Everything's Peaceful For Now

**Hermione POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was in a white room on a white bed. It reminded me of the Hospital Wing so much! I opened my eyes a little more and felt a slight weight on the edge of my bed. I guess I'm not dead after all! I looked and saw the jet black hair that could only belong to one person: Harry Potter. He was breathing steadily so I guessed he was asleep. I ran my fingers through his hair, smiling. After a few runs, he woke up and looked at me. I grinned weakly at him. He stood up and looked close to tears. He said, "Hermione. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I felt my chest ache when he said that. I shook my head and said, "No Harry. It isn't."

"It is! I should've listened to you! You told me to be careful but. . . but I left you."

"Harry. . . I've just come back from. . . I don't know. . . the dead? And you're gonna _cry _about it?!" I said, pretending to be shocked. Harry looked at me and for a second I thought I hadn't made any impact but the next minute, his face broke out into a huge grin. I relaxed and sat up. He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and allowed him to continue. He was about to go back but I pulled him down by his collar. I suddenly heard someone clear their throat. Harry and I looked at the door and Draco was standing there. Harry looked a little flustered and shaking his head, he said, "I'll see you later Hermione." I nodded. He gave me a quick kiss and left. I watched him leave. Once he was out, Draco came to me and smiled, "You're alright."

"As alright as I think is possible right now." I said, smiling. He laughed softly. I grinned. He smiled and ran the back of his hand down the side of my cheek. I smiled and said, "Draco."

"Sorry." He said and jerked his hand back. I shook my head and said, "No, not that. How's school been?" He began laughing. I was slightly confused and mildly offended. I said, "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I just- I mean- you're lying there, barely alive and you wanna know about school! That should be the _last _thing on your mind!" He laughed. I saw the funny side to what I had said and began laughing. Draco finally stopped and said, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you think of Astoria?"

"Astoria? Oh, I think she's the best female Slytherin I know! You've gotten better and better with your taste in girls. I mean. . . she's not only mildly sweetish but she's pretty too! Better than pug-faced Pansy."

"Pansy isn't that bad you know." He said, quietly. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "What?!"

"Yeah, she's not. She's really offended that everyone calls her pug-faced and cries about it in secret. Of course she does it in secret, she wouldn't want her reputation to be lower, would she? And she's really nice once you get to know her."

"She's just like you, isn't she?"

"What?!"

"I mean. . . once I got to know you, you seem really nice."

"Seem?"

"OK. . . you _are _really nice." I laughed. He grinned and said, "Ginny should be coming in now. Or probably Ron will. No one knows you're back yet except us."

"And I'm _so _happy you're part of the 'us'." I said, grinning. Draco smiled at me and then said, "I should get going."

"No! Stay till the next person comes! Please?" I said. Draco said, "Alright." I grinned and we began talking. We talked for about five minutes and I heard the door open. Ginny came in and her face instantly brightened up when she saw me. She ran towards me and, completely ignoring Draco, gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back and she began crying, "Hermione! I'm so happy you're OK! I thought I had lost you forever!"

"I thought so too Ginny. But hey! I'm alright!" Draco got up to leave and waved before he left. I waved and mouthed 'coming tomorrow?' he shrugged and then Ginny broke the hug so he left quickly. Ginny talked about the Burrow and Hogwarts non-stop for the rest of the evening. I said, "So how did you cover up the fact that I was missing?"

"We said you'd got some muggle disease and needed to go home." Ginny said. I grinned and said, "I bet you came up with it!"

"No. . . actually. . . Malfoy came up with it." She said. My smile wavered but I was determined to be happy. I said, "Great!" Ginny grinned and went back to talking. Soon, visiting time was over. Just as I was about to sleep, I heard voices, "No Minerva! She can't see anyone now! Ginny's been very excited and I don't know if she can take anymore excitement!"

"Please Poppy! You have to understand! I have to see Hermione!" Professor McGonagall screamed. Madam Pomfrey sighed and said, "Alright. She must've woken up anyway." The door opened and Professor McGonagall entered. I sat up and saw her smile down at me. I said, "You wanted to talk to me, professor?"

"Yes Ms. Granger. Well. . . you see. . . until Ms. Marley is found, we cannot ensure your safety. Which is why, we-"

"You mean, you as a speciifc person right?"

"Yes, _I _have decided, after having a discussion with the other teachers, that it is safe if you don't leave the school grounds at all costs."

"Which means?"

"You can't go home ever. You will go to the Burrow for the summer and you will stay here where it's safe during the other holidays. You will not go on any Hogsmeade trips-"

"NO!" I couldn't believe it! No Hogsmeade?! That means, me and Harry get to spend zero time alone! Professor McGonagall looked at me sadly and said, "You are also not allowed to go beyond the Quidditch pitch."

"You mean where the audience sits?"

"Yes. That's what I mean. You are not allowed to go beyond there without company. And I mean supervision! Not romantic company with Mr. Potter." I felt embarrassed when she said that. Then I said, "Has the Ministry had a say in this?"

"Yes, and we all agreed."

"Except me." Professor Slughorn came into the room. Great, I'm recovering and already I'm surrounded by teachers! Professor McGonagall said, "Horrace, this is hardly the time-"

"Minerva, she is old enough to make her own decisions. Hermione can be careful. She wasn't prepared last time but now she is. I'll bet on anything she is! Albus would have said so himself!"

"I would think you'd know Albus better than any of us Horrace! I'm ashamed to call you his friend! He would never put any student into danger!"

"Yes, Minerva. You're right."

"I am?"

"Yes, I _do _know Albus better than any of you and I stick by what I say. Hermione did nothing except be herself and be strong through all this. It takes a _lot _of patience to go through a Crucatius Curse." Professor Slughorn said. I never thought I could love a professor so much! Professor McGonagall said, "I don't care what you think Horrace-"

"You should!"

"- and I will not take orders as I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" She bellowed. I felt like telling them to quieten down because my head was aching. But obviously they wouldn't listen so I said nothing. Professor Slughorn said, "Leave Minerva. I would like a private word with Hermione." Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and left. Once she was gone, Professor Slughorn turned to me and said, "I'm having a party next Sunday. You should be OK by then. I hope you'll come." I laughed. This was completely like Professor Slughorn! He would pretend it was important and then ask me to come to one of his oh-so-boring parties. I smiled and nodded. He smiled at me and turned to leave. I said, "Professor!"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled and left. I lay down and went to sleep.

**Harry POV**

I went to see Hermione in the Hospital Wing and she was alright! It felt amazing knowing she was going to be OK! Astoria and Jenna's friendship had obviously broken and Ron and I were back to being buddies as Ron tried to hit on Cho. Everything was normal except the fact that Hermione was back. But that should be alright in the end. Anyway, so I left the Hospital Wing and met Ron outside. I said, "Hey."

"Hi Harry. How is she?"

"She's going to be alright." I said. Ron's face broke out into a wide grin. He still liked Hermione, anybody with eyes could see that! But he was getting over her. Slowly but surely. I was happy about that. And now we were even back to being friends. We went to the Quidditch Pitch and Ron said, "It's been so long since I've played Quidditch." I grinned at him and I knew we were thinking the same thing. The next thing I knew, we were up in the air on our brooms, playing Quidditch. Draco and Astoria came out of school too and soon we were having an almost full fledged Quidditch match. Me and Ron won as Draco and Astoria were too busy… romancing? Anyway, so we won and then we just randomly passed the Quaffle around without paying much attention. Ron suddenly said, "So when did you join the squad Malfoy?"

"When I found out about Hermione." He said. Ron nodded. I could tell he didn't trust Draco very much. He had hardly spent time with him anyway. I said, "I wonder how Jenna got Hermione in the first place."

"Yeah. I wonder too." Astoria said. Suddenly I heard someone say, "Harry! Ron! Slytherins! McGonagall wants to see you!" I looked down and saw Luna. I hovered down and said, "Hey Luna."

"Hi Harry."

"How are things between you and Neville?"

"Good." She said, blushing slightly. I grinned and said, "Cool. Hey um… if you see Cho Chang, can you tell her Ron's looking for her?" Ron elbowed me hard. I ignored the pain and focused on Luna. She smiled and said, "Sure Harry."

"Thanks Luna! You're the best!" She smiled and skipped off. I turned and Ron said, "What did you do that for?!"

"How long are you gonna wait to ask her out?! You've made her fall in love with you about ten times already! Spare the poor thing already!" I said. Draco and Astoria began laughing. Ron became red and said, "Alright alright. I get the point. Let's go now."

"Sure, come on." I said and we headed to the Headmistress's office.

"Come in!" Professor McGonagall's voice called out to us. We entered and she saw us and smiled. She said, "Ah! It's the four of you!"

"Professor, you wanted to see us?" Astoria said.

"Yes, please have a seat." We sat down and she said, "Well… I was thinking, as long Ms. Marley's on the loose, we cannot risk letting Ms. Granger out of our sight. So I want the four of you to keep an eye on her. Ms. Weasley is with her at the moment. All the teachers have come to a decision that Hermione is not to leave the school at any costs. She will not go to Hogsmeade and-"

"NO! Professor you can't do this to her! She deserves freedom after being locked up in that room and being tortured!" I said.

"Mr. Potter! Please control your tone! Please inform Ms. Weasley of these arrangements, you may leave." I got up and stormed out. Ron followed after me and said, "Harry, mate, maybe what good ol' McGonagall is doing is for the best! Maybe she's only worried about Hermione's safety!"

"Nobody would be worried to such an extent Ron!" I said. I was _not _in a mood to be consoled. I wanted to be alone. I stormed away from him just as Draco and Astoria came out. Mid-way to my common room, I bumped into Ginny. We fell down and I got up. I offered her my hand and she took it. She stood up and said, "You look worried… what happened?"

"I'm not worried. Just angry." And I narrated the whole incident to her. She said, "But that's completely unfair! They can't just cut Hermione off from the rest of the world!"

"I know!" I said, feeling slightly happy that someone shared my anger. Ginny sighed and said, "Hey I have an idea!"

"What?"

"We could pretend we're looking after her but instead we'll take her under the Invisibility Cloak to Hogsmeade and stuff." She said.

"I don't know Ginny. I mean… wouldn't that be breaking the rules?"

"And when does _Harry Potter _care about the _rules_?!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest and raising one eyebrow. 'She has a point' I thought to myself and said, "Cool! I'll tell the others!" And I ran off to tell the others. On my way there, I stopped and peeked in through the crack in the door of the Hospital Wing. Hermione was sleeping inside. I smiled and found the others. But only Draco and Astoria were there. I said, "Where's Ron?"

"With Cho somewhere." Draco replied. I grinned and told them the plan. Draco smirked his old Slytherin smirk and said, "Like that'll work."

"It'll work till it lasts." I said. Astoria's eyes gleamed at the idea and said, "Come on! Please Draco! Let's do this!"

"Fine Astoria!" He said and kissed her. I looked away and said, "OK. If you guys find Ron, tell him. I'm going to bed." I went to my common room and went into my dorm. I went and lying down on my bed, dropped off to sleep, thinking about Hermione.


	19. Hogsmeade

**Hermione POV**

I sat up and stared out of the window. Yes, I was finally back in my dorm and today was the Hogsmeade trip and I would have absolutely _zero _company because everyone goes to Hogsmeade! Except me. Because of one simple word: safety. I sighed and got ready to go downstairs. Ginny, Harry and Ron were downstairs. I went down and said, "Hey. Good morning."

"Good morning Hermione." Harry said and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. Then he broke away and clearing his throat said, "We have a plan. You may not like it. It involves breaking the rules."

"Breaking the rules?! Harry, is it like a permanent curse on you that you _have _to break the rules?"

"Well-"

"We've discovered a way to take you to Hogsmeade!" Ginny blurted out. Harry looked at her with a you-did-_not_-just-blurt-it-out look. But I felt happier than ever. I said, "How?!"

"Invisibility Cloak! Taadaa!" Ron said. I laughed and looked at the Invisibility Cloak. Even though I had seen it so many times, I had never appreciated it so much! I looked at the three of them and said, "Who's idea was this?"

"Ginny's." Harry said. I hugged Ginny and said, "Thank you so much!" She hugged me back. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and said, "Anyway, so you're gonna be under the cloak and we'll take you to Hogsmeade. The snow's cleared up so you should be alright." I nodded. I couldn't stop grinning. Then suddenly Parvati's head popped in and said, "Come for breakfast!" She noticed Ron and said, "Really Ron! You call yourself a Head Boy?!" Ron shuffled and said, "Come on guys. We have to go for breakfast!" We laughed and left. Just as we began to eat, Draco said, "Psst! Harry!"

"What?" He looked at Draco.

"Hermione coming to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah. So you can calm down and eat." I said. Draco looked at me and gave me a small smile before turning back. I couldn't wait for lunch!

I sighed and ate lunch as the clock ticked slowly. Just as I thought I would die in my food, Professor McGonagall stood up and said, "As you know, today will be the Hogsmeade trip! Please enjoy yourself as it might be the only trip to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year after a few. . . disasters. Anyway, that was not what I wanted to announce! We have set the dates for the Quidditch match! On the day before you leave we shall have the Quidditch match! Please begin training, all of you! And last but not least, we are _not _cancelling your N.E.W.T. examinations! The exam timetable has been set up on the board outside! Thank you. You may continue your feast." She sat down. I had never seen Harry look so happy or Ron look so sad. I said, "Ron, why are you sad?!"

"We're still gonna have the N.E.W.T.S.! Come on Hermione! Even you hate the thought of that!"

"No. I actually think it'll be pretty interesting to take the N.E.W.T exams." I said. Ron groaned and said, "Yes, we've got out Hermione back!" I laughed and said, "But seriously, it shouldn't be _that _bad!"

"If you help me, Hermione. It'll be a _breeze." _Said Ron. We all laughed again and then we finished breakfast and went back to our common room. We were supposed to go to Hogsmeade after lunch and I could hardly wait!

**Harry POV**

I was so happy to see Hermione alive and well again! I mean. . . I'm still getting over what happened to her but nobody knows that except Ginny. That's probably because she knows me so well. So when Hermione came downstairs in the morning, my heart literally jumped with joy! She kissed me and we told her our plan. Well. . . technically. . . Ginny told her. And her face lit up with happiness. Anyway. . . after breakfast we were allowed to do whatever we wanted so me and Hermione went down to the lake. Nobody was there because everyone was lounging about inside the warm common rooms. But Hermione wanted some fresh air so we went outside. I suddenly said, "Are you still scared of brooms?"

"Yes. But a little less scared after that ride you gave me." I grinned, thinking about the ride to the Dursleys. We hadn't told the others that we were going to get married yet but Hermione wore her ring at all times. I smiled and taking up her hand, ran my hands over the diamond. She smiled and said, "It's the best gift anyone's ever got for me."

"Really? I have a better gift."

"What?"

"You." I smiled and she laughed. She was so pretty when she laughed. Then we continued to walk along the lake in silence. We weren't exactly breaking the rules because as long as someone kept her company, nothing was wrong. So we continued to walk. The silence wasn't awkward like you would expect it to be. But it was a nice way of communicating without saying anything. If that even makes sense. Then Hermione said, "We should go back."

"No we shouldn't." I said, a little too quickly. Hermione looked at me curiously and I quickly said, "Spending time with you is like time has stopped Hermione. Please, I don't wanna go back." And all of what I said was true. Not even one bit was a fake feeling. I wanted to cherish every minute I got with her. Then she said, "My mother wrote to me you know."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she writes every Sunday."

"Why don't you tell anyone?"

"Because my parents are muggles. Nobody's interested in them. They're just some people out there."

"And do you write back?"

"Yeah I do."

"What did she write about?"

"Well. . . the usual. How I am. How things are between us. How school is. Am I confident enough to take my exams. Have I behaved and stuff like that."

"I can't imagine _Hermione Granger _misbehaving." I said, with a laugh. Hermione smiled and intertwined her hand with mine. I smiled and said, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry." She replied. I realized how good those words made me feel. Then I heard someone shout, "Harry! Hermione!" We looked up. Ron was there and was calling us for Hogsmeade. We immediately ran up to the common room. Ron was in our common room. I grinned at him and said, "Time to execute our plan?"

"Yep!" Ginny said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Who all aren't going?"

"Parvati, Seamus, Neville and Luna."

"But they're all in Gryffindor!"

"Yeah, but Hermione's in a different common room, remember? We'll just say it's for her own safety and no one except us are allowed to meet her." Ron said.

"Nice plan. . . it should work." Said Hermione. I looked at her and said, "Whenever you're ready." We heard Professor McGonagall coming towards the common room. The portrait opened and she came in. She smiled at us and said, "Are you going to stay back?"

"No professor. We're coming in a minute. Saying goodbye to Hermione." Ginny said. Professor McGonagall smiled and said, "I'm expecting you downstairs in five minutes."

"Yes professor." Ron said. She left.

"Now." Hermione said. We threw the Invisibility Cloak over her and went down. She came softly behind us.

We entered Hogsmeade and looked around. There was happiness everywhere. A happiness that had been lacking during the time Voldemort was there. We went into The Three Broomsticks first, as usual.

**Hermione POV**

We entered The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. I couldn't believe I was in Hogsmeade! I was so happy! Harry had done this in his third year and he hadn't been caught. Well eventually he was but he wasn't for a really long time! So I had a feeling, this first time I was safe. As we sat down at a table, I saw Professor McGonagall enter. She smiled at us and sat down with her back to us at the first table with Professor Slughorn. They were in deep conversation about something. I didn't bother about it. Then a waitress came to us and said, "What may I get you?"

"The butterbeers please." Ron said.

"Make that four." Said Harry giving Ron 'the look'. Ron understood and said, "Yes four."

"Why four sir?" She was directing the question at Harry. But Ron answered and the look on her face was so funny! It was obvious she wanted to talk to Harry and not to anyone else. So anyway, Ron said, "We'll be having company."

"Oh." She said with a rigid look. Then she left to get the butterbeers. Just as she left, Professor McGonagall came over to our table, "May I join you?" It was awkward being asked that but I knew she would sit on me anyway so I slipped off the seat and went to the seat next to where we were sitting. Harry said, "Sure professor." Professor McGonagall sat down and said, "Jenna's been found."

_Long silence. . . _

"What?!" Harry said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Jenna had been found! I listened intently and Professor McGonagall said, "Jenna was found."

"I don't think he meant it in that way, professor." Ron said. Ginny brushed aside whatever they were saying and said, "Where was she found?"

"In Knockturn Alley, trying to hang herself." My heart stopped. She was trying to _hang herself_?! Harry looked equally worried and said, "Why would she try hanging herself?!"

"Because she knew you'd never look at her in that way Mr. Potter." Professor said. Harry looked dumbfounded, "So she was hanging herself because I wouldn't like her?"

"Yes."

"But how can I like her! She tried to kill Hermione!"

"I'm aware of what she did Mr. Potter and I assure you, she's being taken to Azkaban."

"But what about school?!" Harry said. I was wondering the same thing. On one side, I hated her for almost killing me but on the other side I figured that she loved Harry so much she was willing to go to such extents. And another part of me wanted to take revenge from her but I didn't want to give her away to the Dementors!

"We've asked the Ministry to give her the appropriate education."

"But doesn't her dad work there?!" Ron said.

"She's been disowned Mr. Weasley." My heart sank. She was _disowned_?! I felt tears well up in my eyes. Jenna must feel dead without family or friends. I pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and Professor McGonagall gasped in anger and shock, "Ms. Granger! You were not to come! Have you taken on Mr. Potter's life goal of getting into trouble?!"

"I wanna meet Jenna."

"Hermione! No! You can't! What's wrong with you?!" Harry said with a shocked expression covering his entire face. I said, "It's the right thing to do." I didn't know what I was going to say to Jenna but I had a gut feeling that I had to meet her. Professor McGonagall said, "We will see about this after your detention."

"Professor, I have to meet her."

"But she's on her way to Azkaban!" Harry said. Professor McGonagall said, "Alright. You can meet her tomorrow."

"That quickly?!"

"If you want to meet her before she goes to the Dementors, you'll have to meet her tomorrow."

"Alright. I will." I said. My tongue seemed to have a mind of its own. Professor McGonagall said, "All four of you will receive detention. I suspect Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Greengrass were also part of this plan?"

"Yes." Harry said. Professor McGongall sighed, "Really Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Please inform the others about this." Saying that, she turned and walked out of The Three Broomsticks. We began talking about Jenna.


	20. Azkaban

**Harry POV**

I woke up and the first thing I thought about was Hermione (she is practically on my mind all the time). Then I remembered that she was going to go to Azkaban today and I felt tears prick my tears. I mean. . . she wasn't getting arrested but the Dementors could suck out her soul and she wouldn't have a clue about anything. At least she knew how to produce a patronus. I sighed and got out of bed and put on my glasses. Ron (he had snuck back into the Gryffindor common room) said, "Good morning Harry!"

"Hey Ron. . ." I replied, my mood still horrible. Today we had Charms first and then double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. I sighed. . . today was going to be a long day without Hermione. Ron and I get ready and went downstairs into the common room. Hermione and Ginny were already there. Ginny looked up and smiled at us. Just then Parvati burst into the room and said, "You will _not _believe what just happened!"

"Please Parvati! I haven't even had _breakfast _yet!" Ron complained which was the completely wrong thing to do because Parvati acknowledged his presence and said, "Oh yes, Ron. . . McGonagall wants you in her office for not being in the Heads' room."

"You told on me?!"

"Duh. . ." She said, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious. Which it actually was. Ron sighed and left the room. Then Hermione said, "So what happened?"

"Seamus Finnigan. . . asked me-"

"To marry him?!" Ginny asked, brightly. I suddenly remembered that we had to tell everyone that Hermione and I were getting married. But it could hold off for a little while more, right? So I continued to listen to the story. Parvati said, "No! I wish! But he asked me out on a date!" She grinned waiting for the happy reaction. She looked disappointed when nobody reacted and said, "Aren't you guys happy?"

"Well yeah. . . but it's much better being proposed." Hermione said. I knew where she was going with this. Parvati looked at her with an angry-ish face and said, "How would you know?! Have you been proposed?!" She asked, hotly. Hermione looked at me with a look that said 'it's time to tell them'. Parvati caught on really quick and said, "Oh my god, you have been proposed. Harry, you proposed to her."

"Don't be silly! I bet they wouldn't be so fast!" Ginny said, trying to scoff. But the truth was the truth. . . I guess and Ginny said, "Hermione. . . it's true?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Ginny-"

"Friends are supposed to know these things Hermione! Especially _best friends_!" The mention of best friends made me feel guilty all over again for not telling Ron. Ginny saw my guilty face and said, "I take it Ron doesn't know either."

"Ginny! I'm really sorry!"

"Hermione. . . don't talk to me. To think I took you as a sister!" She got up and left. Parvati said, "Oops. I'm so sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have asked."

"No. It's not your fault Parvati, it's mine." Hermione was blinking back tears. Parvati realized that Hermione was telling her to go away really nicely and said, "OK then. . . I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Sure." Hermione said, her voice cracking towards the end. Once Parvati left, I scooped Hermione up in my arms and she began crying. It hurt so much to see her cry. I comforted her while she cried. Finally she could speak again and said, "We should have told them earlier."

"It's my fault Hermione." I said.

"Don't make me feel worse! And it's not! It's both of our faults." She said, quietly. I kissed her and said, "It's going to be alright."

"I hope it will!" She said and rested her head against my chest again. Then finally she got up and said, "We should go to class."

"Charms. Yeah we should." So we went and went into class. Professor Flitwick had his back to the board and didn't notice us when we came in. I sat down and that minute, I got a letter saying:

_I can't believe you didn't tell me! And you call me your best friend! -Ron_

I sighed and looked at him. He glared at me and I didn't even know what to say. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Professor McGonagall. She looked at Hermione and said, "The carriage is here." Hermione got up to leave. She left and I waited a few minutes. Then, I got up and ran out of class. I saw Hermione walking towards the great wooden doors. I ran to her and said, "Hermione!"

"Harry!" She looked at me with a slight smile.

"Hermione. . . you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do Harry. If I don't do this, I'll feel awful!"

"No you won't! What if a Dementor sucks out your soul?!"

"Then promise me you'll write to me everyday even if I don't know you." I knew it was hopeless trying to stop her. I opened my mouth to reply but couldn't find any words so I closed it. Hermione smiled and kissed me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, finding my voice. Hermione smiled and got into the carriage. She waved and was gone. I stared after her and then turned and went back to Charms.

**Hermione POV**

I stared at Harry until I couldn't see him anymore. Once he was gone, I sighed and leaned back. It was going to be a long ride.

Kingsley opened the doors to Azkaban and suddenly a huge feeling of sadness swept over me. I thought about Harry and every moment I had ever spent with him. But memories of Jenna torturing me kept returning and try as I might, I could only block them for a few seconds. Azkaban was a lot like a muggle jail only it was floating in the air and the 'guards' didn't allow you to be happy. I sighed and walked. The Dementors for some reason, didn't acknowledge my presence. Had they been tamed? No, that wasn't possible. _Nobody _could tame a _Dementor_! I sighed and said, "Which cell is she in?"

"The one next to Bellatrix's empty one."

"But Bellatrix was at the top of the tower, wasn't she?"

"The foolish ministry thought she would _behave_." Kingsley replied, with a sigh. I said, "Idiots."

"I couldn't agree less." Kingsley said and we continued to walk until we reached a cell with a blonde haired girl in it. I took a deep breath and entered, "Hey Jenna." She looked up at me and said, "I hope you didn't come here to laugh at me."

"I didn't." I said. That was definitely not what I came here for! But Jenna was only right for thinking that. Anyone else would have immediately laughed at Jenna. Jenna looked surprised at my reply and said, "Then why did you come here?"

"To meet you."

"Really Hermione?! I thought you had come here to stage a show for the Dementors!" She said and for a second I saw the old Jenna. The one who was one of the best friends I had ever had. With sarcasm dripping from her voice. I smiled and immediately attracted Dementors. They hadn't been tamed after all! I performed the Patronus charm and they immediately went away. Jenna said, "Thanks. I could use that a little more." I smiled and said, "You really loved him, didn't you?"

"What? Who?"

"Harry. Duh."

"Well. . . yeah. I guess. But once I came here, I realized I had all the time in the world to think-"

"Wait. . . you weren't supposed to come here today."

"Yeah. . . I wasn't. Well I was but in the night. But it got rescheduled. So I'm here now. Anyway. . . back to what I was saying. So. . . once I thought about it, I realized I didn't love him as much as I thought I did. And I realized I had tortured you for nothing. I'm truly sorry about torturing you Hermione. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. Well. . . I did at that point of time. But now I feel like a freak who was trying to gain attention by hurting others. And I mean seriously hurting others! I can't imagine how disappointed my family must be of my deeds. They must be very disappointed because they disowned me." She looked close to tears as she said all this. Her sadness was enough to drive the Dementors away from the cell. She continued, "And I feel horrid about it! I wish I could kill myself Hermione! I really want to! My existence hasn't done any good to anyone! I'm not wanted or needed over here! I have no friends, no family and everyone else knows my name as the girl who tried to kill Hermione Granger! Hermione, you have a wand. Can you kill me?"

"No. I can't and won't. Jenna, what if I gave you a second chance. A chance to be a better person. A chance to. . . have a life."

"Hermione. . . if you did that. . . I would hate you forever!" I was really shocked!

"Why would you hate me?"

"Because you would make me owe you forever!" I smiled and again had to perform the Patronus charm. Jenna gave a tiny smile and suddenly said, "But it would be only you."

"What do you mean?"

"You would be the only person giving me a second chance and you should be the person who hates me the most!"

"I don't hate you enough to send you to Azkaban, Jenna. And there's a reason the hat put you in Gryffindor. Sure you acted like a Death Eater but I'm fine now right? Come on, give yourself a chance." All these words kept pouring out of my mouth like water. I didn't know what part of my mind had even processed this but I could kiss that part right now! Jenna said, "I'm better off here Hermione. If I come back, I may hurt you all again."

"For some strange reason, I'm sure you'll be alright. You know. . . what you did, would be expected of a Slytherin by most of the school. But Jenna. . . after seeing you, I know _everyone _has a part of them which will forever live as a Death Eater."

"_You _haven't done anything bad!"

"But I could. Any day I could cheat on Harry and show the Death Eater side right?"

"That wouldn't be half as bad as what I did." She muttered. I sighed and said, "Listen to me, Jenna! I don't care if you don't want a second chance! I'm going to give you one anyway. Take it whenever you want and come back to Hogwarts." Kingsley cleared his throat. I stood up and said, "I have to go now. If you want, take my hand now and come. If you're not ready, just remember, you have that second chance. Take it whenever you want. It's right in front of you." Jenna nodded and I had a feeling she was coming back. I smiled and whispered, "See you at Hogwarts." Jenna smiled at me gratefully and I left after casting one last Patronus in her cell. On our way back, Kingsley said, "Did you really give her a second chance?"

"Yes I did."

"Hermione. . . you are good. But sometimes. . . you're too good for your own good." I chuckled and we went back to the carriage. I got in and went back to Hogwarts. Dinner was just about to begin. I was just in time.


	21. A One-Day Problem

**Harry POV**

I was beyond relieved when Hermione walked into the Great Hall that day! Ginny, Ron, Neville, Lavender, Parvati (because of Lavender), Seamus (because of Lavender again) and Dean (I'm guessing because of Seamus) were all ignoring me. So when Hermione came in, I let out a huge sigh of relief. Hermione came over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to me. I smiled and said, "How'd it go?"

"OK. . . she didn't try to kill me." She said in a hurry. I knew something was wrong. Hermione was never quick when she was explaining something. And I've had experience of her explaining stuff to me and believe me, it's not fun! So I frowned and said, "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong Harry?! Nothing's wrong! I mean. . . I couldn't have given her a second chance or something right?!" I let what she said seep it and realized: Hermione had given Jenna a second chance! I gasped and said, "You gave her a second chance?!"

"I knew I should have shut up and asked for some roast beef instead!" Hermione said, confirming my suspicion. Yes, after all these years, Hermione was still bad at lying. But I was shocked! Jenna had tried to _kill _Hermione! How could Hermione be naive enough to give her a second chance?! I stared at her with a horrified look. She looked at me and said, "What?!"

"Why did you give her a second chance?!"

"Because she deserved it!" Hermione said. I realized that everyone was staring at us (A/N: There are too many names!) and said, "Hermione. . . you went all the way to Azkaban to give her a second chance?!"

"Well. . . she apologized for almost killing me."

"Hermione! Seriously! An apology?!"

"Well what do you want her to do?! Bake a cake?! Well I'm sorry but I have a horrid feeling the Dementors will eat her soul if she tries to bake a cake for me!" Hermione said and got up to leave. I ran out behind her and said, "I didn't mean it like that. . . Hermione!"

"What?! And Harry. . . I was being nice! You should seriously try it! It won't kill you!" I stopped in my tracks and Hermione suddenly realized what she had said. She said, "No. . . Harry-"

"OK. . . so I'm mean." I said, making the meaning behind the words simpler. Hermione shook her head and began to say something but I left from there. I went to the lake and saw Luna there. She was staring at the lake. I said, "Luna. Hi."

"Hi Harry." She said, smiling at me. At least someone wasn't ignoring me.

"How come you're not at dinner with the others?"

"I don't want to be there anymore. I considered running away you know."

"Why would you consider that?!"

"Well. . . nobody really likes me except you, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Cho. But then I thought about Neville and stayed. Plus, I would really like to try beating Hermione one last time in the N.E.W.T.S."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Thanks." She smiled. But it was very slightly strained so I knew she had realized my sarcasm. I said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"It's OK." She smiled genuinely now. I smiled at her too. Then she said, "I heard you and Hermione are getting married."

"You're the first person to talk to me after knowing about it."

"Well. . . I don't blame you. Where was the time with Jenna and Hermione and everything?" I really liked Luna at times like this. She was so understanding and sweet. I was so lucky to have her as a friend. I said, "Thanks for understanding Luna."

"No problem Harry. Hey, could you help me find my Transfiguration book? Some of the kids threw it into the lake."

"But that's horrible! I can't believe they still do that to you!"

"Old habits die hard." She sighed and gave me a tired smile. I used the Accio charm and got it for her. She smiled and said, "Thanks." Then she gave me a light kiss on the cheek and flitted off with the book in her hands. I felt so much better after talking to her I decided to go back inside and talk to Hermione again.

**Hermione POV**

What was Harry so mad about anyway? All I had done was be forgiving right?! Well yeah. . . that's pretty much all I did. And I really think Jenna deserves a second chance too! Everyone does at some point of time right?! Anyway, so I went back to the common room and looked around for _Quidditch Through The Ages _(it was my favorite book right now). I could swear I put it on the floor next to one of the comfy sofas. And I had really good memory! Probably the best in my class. Just then an owl hit the window. I opened it and it dropped a letter. I let it in and opened the letter. It said:

_BE READY FOR THE CASE OF THE DISAPPEARING OBJECTS HERMIONE! -ANONYMOUS_

It was written in careful big letters so I couldn't guess who the sender was. I sighed. So this person had taken my book. Then I guess I have to go to the library. I sighed and went out of my common room to the library. On the way I saw Harry coming. He saw me and came running towards me. I was a little surprised that he was running as if his life depended on it. He ran and hugged me. I hugged him back, smiling. He whispered, "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to shout."

"No. . . it's OK. . . I wouldn't expect any different reaction from you or anyone." He looked at me and smiled. Then he kissed me. I kissed him back, smiling into the kiss. Then we went back to the common room. Once we went inside, Harry said, "Where's my Invisibility Cloak?"

"And where is my cloak?"

"Did someone. . . steal it?"

"No. . . not that I know of."

"Someone's taken my shoes as well!"

"Harry. . . you're _wearing _your shoes."

"I mean my LUCKY shoes!"

"Oh. Someone's taken my skirt too!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I had given it to Ginny and she left it on the sofa."

"If she even left it. . ."

"You don't think. . ."

"Nope. Ginny wouldn't do such a thing."

"You're right." I sighed and said, "It's getting late."

"Come on Hermione! Not so quick!"

"Yes so-" I saw Harry's Firebolt. I gasped. Harry looked confused and looked in the direction of his Firebolt. It was in complete tatters. The broom was broken and half the straw had been pulled out. Harry was on the verge of crying. I was about to hug him but he pushed me aside and ran to his Firebolt. He felt it and stared at it. He turned to me, his cheeks already tear-stained, and said, "I'm gonna find whoever did this to my Firebolt! And I'm gonna make them pay!" I had never heard Harry sound so bitter and vengeful. I said, "Can I help?"

"Sure. But you don't have to Hermione." Harry said, sparing me a smile. I smiled slightly but it quickly went. I said, "You know. . . next week is the big dance to make up for the Valentine's Day dance."

"Are you suggesting something Hermione?"

"Not really."

"I get it. Hermione, will you go with me?"

"Of course I will!" I grinned and he smiled slightly. Then he became serious again and said, "Can you cast a spell on this to find out who did this?"

"OK."

"It has to be a Gryffindor."

"Duh." I cast the spell and we waited. We sat on the sofa and looked at everyone's hand intently. The person who had done that would have _I did it. _written on their hand. But they wouldn't know it. The only people who didn't come into the common room were Ron and Parvati. Either because they were Head Boy and Head Girl or for some other unknown reason. But then, Parvati walked in and Ron walked in too. We looked at their hands. Parvati's hands were clear but Ron's hand had _I did it. _written on it. Then Ginny came inside. Her hands were also clear. Harry got up and went to Ron. He said, "I can't believe you."

"What?" Ron asked.

"You broke my Firebolt! That's what!" Harry shouted.

"Harry. . . I didn't mean to. And we came to apologize for breaking it-"

"Only Ron broke it Harry. But _I'm _sorry that I was so angry at you for not telling me that you and Hermione were engaged. I mean. . . with Jenna and everything, I don't see how it would be possible for you. I'm really sorry I shouted at you and Hermione." Ginny actually did sound truly sorry. Parvati was nodding in agreement and so was Ron. Then Harry said, "So. . . how did you manage to break my Firebolt?"

"I. . . fell onto it when Neville cast a spell at me." Ron said. I expected Harry to go and shout at Neville but he began laughing instead, "Neville cast a spell on you which made you break my Firebolt?!" I don't know what he found so funny but he wouldn't stop laughing. If I were in his place, I would be furious. Then Ron said, "Aren't you angry?"

"Of course I am! I'm very angry! But I can buy another Firebolt right?! And I'm just so happy we're friends again that, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't care!" Ginny hugged Harry and so did Ron. Parvati thanked Harry for forgiving her. Then Ginny came to me and said, "I am _so _sorry Hermione! I'm very sorry! But I can't believe you gave Jenna a second chance!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" I asked. Ginny laughed and said, "I'm saying that you did the right thing!"

"Oh. . ." I grinned and hugged Ginny. She hugged me back and smiled. Then we all went to bed happily (except Ron and Parvati who went back to their rooms).

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah I know... the ending was sorta lame... OK.. VERY LAME! But the dance is coming up next! :D I hope you like this story! I mean... I'm so happy about how well it's doing! :D OK... I shouldn't brag :P I DIDN'T INCLUDE DRACO IN THIS CHAPTER :( WAAHH! It's OK... next chapter he'll be there :D Thanks for reading xo :D -RFM**


	22. Can I Have This Dance?

**Hermione POV**

I woke up and saw Ginny already awake. She said, "You're up."

"Yeah. Good morning."

"Oh yeah. . . McGonagall's giving us time to go buy clothes."

"Really?! That's amazing! You wanna go to Hogsmeade?"

"No! We can go to Diagon Alley!"

"She's letting us go till there?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh OK! Cool! I'll get ready OK?!"

"OK!" Ginny seemed so happy and excited about the dance. Even I was excited. Of course I was excited! Once I was ready, we went downstairs. Harry and Ron were discussing something very seriously. I said, "Who are you taking to the dance Ron?"

"Cho."

"Then wear something blue. . . that's her favorite colour." Ginny said.

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

"Yes I am. . ." Said Ron, staring dreamily into space. I grinned and kissed Harry. He smiled and said, "Where are you off too?"

"We're going to-"

"It's a surprise." I said, cutting Ginny off. Ginny looked at me curiously and I gave her a 'look'. She understood and said, "Yeah. . . it's a surprise."

"Well. . . I can't wait." Said Harry, his arm snaking around my waist.

"Neither can I. . . for breakfast!" Ginny said. We all burst out laughing. Then we went down for breakfast. I looked across at the Slytherin table and saw Astoria trying to feed Draco and Draco was trying to duck under the table. I nudged Ginny (who was sitting next to me) and told her to look there. She looked and began laughing. Draco noticed and said something to Astoria. She looked at us and glared. We went back to eating, trying hard not to giggle. Just then the owl flew in with the post. One of them landed in front of me. It was from Mrs. Weasley. It said:

_Dear Hermione, _

_ Ginny must have already told you but we're meeting up at Diagon Alley. Don't bring the boys, it's for your wedding. Yes, Ginny told me. So... we're going to do a bit of marriage shopping for you. I hope you don't mind. _

_Love,_

_Mrs. Weasley _

_P.S. Don't tell ANYONE! _

_P.P.S. It's also shopping for the dance. See you there! _

I sighed and pocketed the letter. Harry asked me who it was from and I replied it was from my mom. He must've realized I didn't wanna talk about it because he continued eating. I did too. Ron was having his fifth helping of bacon. After breakfast, I took Harry aside and said, "Me and Ginny are going out somewhere OK?"

"Why won't it be OK? Oh. . . where are you guys going?"

"I dunno. . . Ginny knows. Not me. Anyway. . . it's a pure girl thing so if you come, I'll find out and you'll be embarrassed."

"OK Hermione. . . I won't come." He rolled his eyes. I grinned and kissing him said, "OK, I'm going to go now. Ginny'll be waiting for me."

"Bye Hermione." He kissed me and I ran to the common room, grabbed my bag and ran downstairs to the main door. Ginny was waiting there and we went to Hogsmeade. From there we disapparated to Diagon Alley.

**Harry POV**

"Where do you think they went?" Ron asked.

"Shopping for the dance. Obviously." I said. Ron nodded. I mean. . . that made total sense, considering the fact that Hermione didn't know where she was going. I bet she was telling the truth anyway. Ron said, "So. . . what are you wearing?"

"Probably the suit I wore to the Yule Ball. Hermione seemed to like that."

"She did?"

"Yeah. . . I mean. . . she commented on it and told me I look good in a suit."

"Is that when you realized you liked her?"

"Ron! I liked her only this year OK?! For Merlin's sake! Stop killing me with that!"

"I was just asking. . ." Ron mumbled. I sighed and said, "Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's OK. But don't you think you should wear something. . . I dunno. . . blue?"

"Blue?!"

"It's Hermione's favorite colour. And I'm planning to wear black by the way. It'll match Cho's hair."

"Ron, you are seriously funny at times!" I laughed. He grinned and said, "I think you should wear black too actually."

"OK. . . I will."

"You don't have to Harry!"

"No. . . I will. Come on, let's go to Hogsmeade and get something!"

"But we don't get anything nice in Hogsmeade!"

"We get a lot of nice stuff in Hogsmeade!" I said. Ron meekly agreed.

Hogsmeade was as bright as ever. Ron and I walked towards the clothes shop. Funny, I didn't know Hogsmeade had a clothes shop. But Ron did and we went there. When we walked in, an old man scurried over to us and said, "Hello children!" Then he realized (unfortunately) who I was and bowed low. He said, "It is an honour having the great Harry Potter in my shop! May I ask what he and his friend may want?"

"A suit for a dance." I said. The man gave us a very toothy grin and said, "Of course! Everyone comes here for that! I will take your measurements!" He began measuring us manually but it wasn't long before the measuring tapes starting working on their own and he was scurrying all over the place looking for clothes. He finally turned around and said, "That will do." The measuring tapes fell to the ground and he came running (or scurrying) over to us with black suits, white shirts and black pants. We tried them on and it looked. . . pretty good. We payed for them and got out of there. Just as we got out of the shop, we passed a jewellery store. I cast a glance at it and saw something amazing! It was a simple silver ring with a small diamond on it. It was perfect for Hermione. It cost a lot but I could afford it! I asked Ron to wait outside and went in and bought it for Hermione. The shopkeeper seemed happy that, despite the high price, someone had bought it. But I had to buy it. It was simple and elegant and screamed Hermione. Ron saw what I had bought and said, "Wow! That's beautiful!"

"Isn't it? It just reminded me of Hermione so much!"

"It does doesn't it?" Ron said, smiling at the ring. Then he said, "What're you gonna wear for your wedding?"

"I dunno."

"Let's find out." Ron grinned at me. I didn't like where this was going but, before I knew what was happening, we were back in the clothes shop and I had a wedding suit. I looked at Ron with disbelief. He grinned and said, "You deserve a good wedding Harry."

"Thanks Ron." I smiled warmly at him. He grinned back and we went back to Hogwarts.

**Hermione POV**

Before I even saw her, I felt Mrs. Weasley's arms around me. I melted against her. She was like a second mother to me. She said, "I'm so glad you girls came Hermione."

"How could we miss it?" I asked. She smiled and said, "Now come on! We have to get something for you to wear!"

"Calm down mum!" Ginny said, laughing. Mrs. Weasley smiled at me and tucking one of my hairs behind my ear said, "I can't believe you're getting married Hermione."

"Mrs. Weasley. . . it's not happening _tomorrow_!" I said. She laughed and said, "Well. . . it sure feels like it!"

"I don't grow up so fast! Spare me!" I said. We all laughed and then we went to Madam Malkin's. As we walked around I suddenly saw the most amazing dress! It was a light blue dress which would come just below my knees. It had sleeves with formed a cross at the back and the top half was separated at the waist by a shiny blue ribbon. The top was completely silky and velvety but the bottom was ruffled and the two were separated by a slightly ruffled blue ribbon. The neckline had a tiny sapphire right in the middle. When I wore it, the ruffles fell around my legs in what felt like a tiny waterfall. I smiled and went out of the changing room. Ginny came and looked at me. She breathed, "Wow. Mum! Come look at Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley came and stared at me. I blushed slightly under their stares. If I couldn't help blushing under their stares, what would I do when Harry saw me?! Then Mrs. Weasley said, "Change back into your normal clothes, we're buying this!"

"You don't have to-"

"Oh be quiet! Just go change!" Mrs. Weasley said. So I changed back into my normal clothes and we went out. Then Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh silly me! We need to go back for your wedding gown!"

"Mrs. Weasley. . . I'm pretty sure that can wait!"

"Can it? Oh alright then!"

"No it can't!" Ginny said, angrily. I glared at her and said, "No, it can. Ginny's just joking. Aren't you Ginny?"

"No I'm not." She replied. I frowned at her and she grinned at me. Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh alright, come on Hermione, we'll go get your wedding dress." Therefore, I was dragged back into Madam Malkin's. But Madam Malkin didn't have wedding gowns. Ginny said, "You don't have them?!"

"I'm afraid not ma'am." She replied. I was mentally jumping with happiness. Ginny looked like someone had just stuffed a live cockroach down her throat. Then she said, "Alright, we'll go to one of your. . . muggle stores and get a wedding gown."

"OK." I grinned. That meant. . . it would have to wait! Mrs. Weasley said, "Alright girls! Now off you go! Go on! Go away to your dance! How I wish I could come. Just joking." She waved and we disapparated into Hogsmeade, from where we went back to Hogswart. Our bags had already been sent there so there wasn't a problem for us. When we got back, we were careful not to encounter any of the boys as we went up to our dorm. When we got there I asked Ginny, "Who're you taking to the dance?"

"Nobody." Ginny said, casually.

"Why?!" I asked.

"Mione. . . you don't need to take someone to a dance to have fun!" Ginny said, smiling. I was surprised that _Ginny Weasley _didn't have a date. But I guess you can have fun at a dance without a date. Well. . . at least in Ginny's world you can. Ginny and I got ready. I suddenly realized I hadn't seen her dress. She was in a red plain but elegant dress that came below the knees. She smiled at me and I said, "You. Look. Amazing."

"So do you! Harry's going to love you!"

"Thanks. Someone's gonna fall for you. That's for sure." I said. Ginny grinned and hugged me. I smiled and slipped into my blue heels and after wearing my matching jewellery, we went downstairs. Ginny said, "Make a grand entrance for Harry OK? I'm gonna walk in normally."

"OK!" I said. I knew I was being selfish but I was so happy to be going to a dance with Harry I didn't care. Although, I should.

**Harry POV**

Ron and I were already in the Great Hall, which Professor McGonagall had transformed into a dance floor. I was waiting for Hermione. I was dying to see her! Just as I was going to go back to the common room to look for her, Parvati came to me and said, "Hey Harry!"

"Hi Parvati." I said.

"Where's Hermione?"

"I don't know. . . she should be here any minute." I said.

"Oh cool! Oh! I see Seamus! Bye Harry!"

"Bye Parvati." Just then Ginny came inside. She was wearing an elegant red dress which reminded me of Hermione's during Bill's wedding. She came to me and said, "Hi Harry."

"Hi Ginny." I smiled.

"Have you seen Hermione yet?"

"No. . . but I bet you have."

"You're right. I have. But I'm not gonna tell you what she's wearing. Where's Ron?"

"Helping himself to some snacks."

"Duh!" She rolled her eyes. Suddenly a gasp filled the Great Hall. I looked around, everyone was looking at the grand staircase. I looked at it and it was my turn to gasp. Hermione was descending the stairs in a beautiful blue dress. I pushed through the crowd to go to the front. When I reached the front, I said, "You look beautiful!" She blushed really hard. I kissed her and she smiled, "Did I overdo it?"

"No. . . you did it perfectly!" I said, grinning at her. Then Professor McGonagall announced for the dance to begin. Everyone went onto the floor with their dancers, me and Hermione together. I held out my hand and said, "Can I have this dance?"

"Of course you can." Hermione replied, taking my hand.

The dance began. Me and Hermione danced without stopping. It felt as if I was in a completely different universe altogether with Hermione in my arms. The music kept changing but the dance didn't change much. I had never seen Hermione so happy. I had never felt so happy either! We danced continuously for about five songs. Then suddenly a slow song came up. Hermione's arms went around my neck and mine went around her waist. We swayed to the music. Hermione said, "This is one of the best days of my life."

"Yeah. It is." I whispered back. Hermione's head was on my shoulder and mine was on hers just like it had been last year when we were looking for the Horcruxes. Then Hermione looked up at me and said, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll always be there for me no matter what."

"Why?"

"Just do."

"OK. . . I promise."

"And promise, you'll never give up on me no matter how much I give up on myself."

"I promise." I smiled and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss. I felt as if we were the only ones on the dance floor. I looked across the dance floor and saw Ron dancing with Cho. They looked so happy together. 'He deserves to be happy' I thought to myself. Finally the music stopped and we stopped dancing. Hermione kissed me and said, "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione." I said kissing her back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm so happy about this chapter! I mean... ever since the previous chapter I've been dreaming about this chapter :P Hey, it was a last minute idea OK?! And I can't help liking this chapter! I'm sorry if you don't like it! But I hope you do! :D Anywayy... I have BIG plans (OK... not really) for the next chapter! Because... I won't tell you :P Haha! Live in the suspense! :P Seeya later Alligator! :P Hahah! I hope you like it again! :D -RFM **

**P.S. I just realized how practically EVERY chapter ends with a kiss :P **


	23. Surprise, Surprise!

**Harry POV**

Murmurs filled the Great Hall. Ron said, "Whoa! Look who showed up!" I looked at the huge doors and nearly choked on my food. Jenna Marley stood there. Hermione gasped and stared. The entire Great Hall was staring at her. Jenna hung her head low and walked towards the Professors' table. She handed a note to Professor McGonagall nodded and told her to sit at our table. She came towards our table. Nobody moved or made place for her. She stared around the table. Suddenly Hermione moved over and said, "Hey Jenna! Come sit with us!"

"_Us_?!" Ron hissed. Hermione glared at him and he muttered something inaudible. Then he went back to eating. Jenna sat down next to Hermione and stared at the food as if she'd never seen food before. Hermione noticed and said, "You can eat Jenna." Jenna slowly took some food and everyone who had extended their hand for more food, withdrew it immediately. Jenna quickly took her food and began eating. Hermione said, "Take anything you want OK? Feel at home." She smiled warmly. A kind of smile only Hermione could pull off without receiving curious glances (OK. . . maybe a few. OK. . . more than a few. . . OK, about 20 stares). I smiled at the way Hermione was treating Jenna. Like a small kid. Well. . . not exactly. But Jenna seemed thankful someone was talking to her. She listened as Hermione filled her in on everything. When Hermione got to the part about the dance she actually looked at Hermione and said, "You had a dance?!"

"Yeah! And it was so much fun!" Hermione said, happy to get Jenna's attention. Draco suddenly turned around and said, "Psst! Marley?!"

"What Malfoy?" She said, sounding tired.

"Merlin! Am I so boring?! Do you have to groan when you talk to me?!"

"Because you sound like a freaking girl!"

"What?!"

"Whatever. Why did they let you come back?!" Hermione kicked him and said, "Shut up Draco!"

"Gosh Hermione! I was just asking!"

"Yeah well learn to be a little more polite when asking irrelevant questions!" Hermione said.

"Whatever. So why did they?" He asked.

"I don't know Malfoy! Why don't you go ask the Dementors?!" Jenna said with a lot of sarcasm in her voice. I snorted into my pudding and said, "Shame on you Draco!"

"Whatever!" He said and turned around. Hermione grinned at Jenna and said, "Good for you Jenna!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. I think I'm done here. I should go to my dormitory."

"I could come with you if you like!" Said Hermione, getting up to follow Jenna.

"No. You needn't come with me Hermione. Thanks for offering anyway."

"OK. . . then I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. I guess. Bye." She left. Hermione sat down and continued eating her pudding.

"I don't see why you're so nice to her after what she did to you!" Ron suddenly burst.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, raising one eyebrow.

"You know very well what I mean Mione!" Ron said, angrily.

"I'm afraid I don't. And Ron, if I were you, I wouldn't try licking my plate clean of pudding. I'm done. Coming Harry?"

"Huh? Uh no. You go on. I'll wait for Ron."

"Fine. Ginny?"

"Yeah. Come on." She got up and the two of them left the Great Hall. The minute they were out, Ron said, "Did she really not know what I was talking about?"

"She was being sarcastic Ron. . ." I said.

"Oh. But seriously, how can she be so nice to her after what she did to her?"

"I don't know. She's probably forgiven her or something."

"Yeah. . . maybe. But it just doesn't seem like Hermione does it?"

"What? Forgiving? I dunno. . . it sorta does."

"Whatever Harry. . . you're too lovesick to notice anything!"

"Hey!" Ron laughed and wolfed down the rest of his pudding. Then we left the Great Hall.

**Hermione POV**

"Hermione! Stop walking so fast!" Ginny said, trying to keep us with me almost-running pace. I sighed and slowed down a little. Ginny caught up in no time and said, "Why're you walking so fast?!"

"Reasons." I sighed. Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Mione, I'm serious."

"OK! I need to see Jenna!"

"Why did she even come back?"

"Because I gave her a second chance and told her that she can come back if she wants."

"Why would you do that?! I mean… she tried to kill you in case you don't remember!" Ginny said, sounding half-angry and half-confused.

"Because she deserves one Ginny!"

"Why would you say that?!"

"I don't know OK?! Half the time I don't know what I'm talking about!"

"Not even in classes?"

"Except there." I sighed. Then I had a change of heart. I turned around and went towards the library. Ginny ran to keep up with me. Finally she caught the crook of my elbow and whirling me around said, "Hermione Granger! Answer me _now_!"

"What do you want to know?"

"Why you're walking towards the library."

"Because I want to read Ginny! Isn't that why we go to the library?!" I snapped. Then I pulled myself away from her and went away to the library. Madam Pince was happy to see me again after what felt like forever. I smiled and greeted her. Then I pulled out a book and began reading. Soon, I was lost in the book and forgot all about Ginny and Ron and Jenna. Yes, for once in my life, I wasn't thinking about Harry.

**Harry POV**

I was looking for Hermione everywhere! Bloody hell! Where was she?! I saw Ginny sitting alone and went to ask her. She looked as if she had recently been crying. I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "What's wrong?"

"Hermione's in a bad mood."

"Oh. Why?"

"How should I know?!"

"OK. . . no need for you to be in a bad mood. But where is she?"

"Where does Hermione go when she's experiencing emotional problems?" Ginny was probably being sarcastic but I still had to think about it for some time. Then it struck me and I said, "Thanks Gin!" Before Ginny could respond I ran to the library. I walked in slowly to find Hermione, sitting there and reading with a serene expression on her face. I went to her and slowly put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked like she had just crashed back to reality (which she probably had). She looked at me with an annoyed expression and said, "What do you want?!"

"Why are you so snappy?" I said, kinda hurt. She rolled her eyes and said, "OK. . . why are you here?"

"I came to ask you the same thing."

"Don't I always come here?"

"Not these days."

"You're right. But coming to the library now is. . . well. . . like coming home after a really long time."

"I can imagine."

"And I feel like the world hates me!"

"Why do you feel like that?!"

"I mean. . . everyone probably hates me for giving Jenna a second chance right?!" She rested her head on my chest and I put an arm around her. Madam Pince was probably used to this because, if she wasn't, she didn't say anything. Hermione suddenly said, softly, "You don't hate me right Harry?" I was almost angry that she could even consider that! But mostly I was shocked. Then I said, "Hermione. . . I could _never _hate you!" She smiled and snuggled closer to me. I smiled and whispered, "Maybe we should continue this in the common room?"

"You're right." Said Hermione, getting up to put back the book. Then we went back to the common room, hand-in-hand.

**Hermione POV**

I snuggled up to Harry and his arm was around me as he read _The Dialy Prophet_. He sighed and I said, "What?"

"Not again. Kingsley just caught another so-called Death Eater."

"But that's a good thing, right?"

"Yes. . . but the past 20 people who've been said to be Death Eaters have turned out to be innocent!"

"Well. . . why are you so upset? It's not like _you _have to catch them right?"

"Point to be noted." He grinned. I smiled. I loved the fact that they were giving us a day off because of the dance last night. I could spend all my time with Harry. Just then Ginny appeared in the doorway and said, "Put on some nice clothing now!"

"Isn't this nice enough?" I asked, referring to the baggy shirt I was wearing with a pair of jeans. Ginny scrunched up her nose. Harry laughed and said, "Alright, what's the occasion?"

"Just do it!" Ginny said. I rolled my eyes and got up. I changed and went back downstairs. Ginny was gone and Harry was shirtless. I nearly drooled. He looked at me and said, "Hermione, are you OK?"

"Ye-es." I said, my voice going higher in the second part. Harry laughed and said, "You've seen me shirtless before."

"It still doesn't stop me from realizing how hot you are." I said. He grinned and began pulling on a shirt. I watched as his body disappeared under the black shirt. I sighed. I was in my normal pink and white striped full-sleeved shirt. Then Ginny popped her head in again and said, "Good! You're ready! Come on! Ron! Help me!" Ron appeared at her side and the next thing I knew, I had been blindfolded. I said, "Gin. . . what's going on."

"You'll find out. Just wait and watch."

"I can't see anything. How am I supposed to 'watch'?" I said, switching on my logical side. I knew Ginny had rolled her eyes because she said, "Mione. . . it's called a _surprise_."

"I know what it's called. Oh and I'm sorry for snapping at you today. I hope you don't hate me."

"Hermione Granger! Don't you dare even _think _I could hate you!" I laughed and suddenly realized I wasn't walking. I said, "Ginny. . . is the 'surprise' in the common room?"

"Well duh! You're not walking right?" Ron and Harry were arguing about something to do with a party. Harry was claiming that there was a party and Ron was continuously telling him to shut up. Then finally Ginny said, "Are you ready Hermione?"

"No." I said.

"Great!" Ginny said and pulled off my blindfold. Harry and I gasped at the same time and everyone in front of us screamed, "SURPRISE!" Luna, Neville, Cho, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Lee, Draco, Astoria and Jenna were there, beaming at us. And above them, floating with the help of magic, was a huge banner in red and gold that said: Happy Engagement Party to Hermione Jean Granger and Harry James Potter! I looked at Ginny who was practically glowing with happiness and pride. I said, "You did all this?" She smiled modestly. I gave her a huge hug. She grinned. Then she conjured up a reception hall kind of look and we all sat down. Then she conjured up a stage and walked onto it. She said, "This is an engagement party for the couple of the year: Harry and Hermione. The girls are all going to be the 'bride's' family and the boys are the 'groom's' family. This doesn't mean that all the boys are going to talk about Harry and the girls, Hermione-"

"OK Gin! We get the point!" Ron said. Everyone laughed (including Ginny) and Ginny said, "We begin the evening with Cho Chang. Cho?" Cho went up and took the mic. She smiled at us and said, "First of all, Hermione, I hate you!" I was a little (OK, very) surprised but then Cho laughed and said, "Because you're getting married to Harry! Harry, consider yourself the luckiest guy on the face of this earth because Hermione, apart from her bushy hair and know-it-all personality, is also one of the sweetest girls I've met. Now, a little bit about Harry. When Cedric. . . died, Harry was the first guy I turned to. He's also the one person who turned to me, as in, _seriously _turned to me. And I thought I liked him. But I didn't. Yes Harry, I _didn't _like you! One girl who didn't go gaga over him. And Hermione. . . well. . . she is the bravest and most. . . the smartest girl I know. A girl who could think of anything on the spot. Hermione, what is Felix Felicis also known as?"

"Liquid luck." I said, immediately. Cho grinned as if she had just proved her point. Which she had. Everyone grinned and clapped. Then Ginny went onto the stage, "My turn! Let's begin with Hermione! Hermione is _not _my best friend!" Everyone gasped, except me. I knew what was coming. Ginny continued, "I would _never _even _think _of giving her such a low rank! She's much more than that! She's my sister! And I love her no matter what! Even if I find you annoying at times. But everyone is. And Hermione, you're really lucky to have Harry! He's a great guy! And I'm speaking from experience. Harry, same goes for you. Although I don't speak from experience, Hermione's an amazing girl and you guys totally deserve each other! Oh yes, Ron. . . when are you going to ask Cho out?!" Cho and Ron blushed hard. Then she got off the stage and Parvati came on. Slowly everyone was done and finally at the end, Ron came on. Only Astoria, Draco and Jenna were left. Ron got onto the stage and said, "Harry, mate, you see that girl over there? The beautiful brunette you've been snogging since the beginning of this year? Well, she the best. She's way more than just a pretty face. She's someone who will make your life heaven if you treat her well and hell if you ask her too many questions. Yes, she transfigured me into a pig once to show me that that's how I eat. But seriously Harry, you've got a great girl. And Hermione, you hex Harry as many times as you want!"

"Hey!" Harry said. I laughed.

"But don't you _dare _lecture him!" Ron said wagging a finger at me. Everyone laughed. Then he said, "But seriously Hermione. . . Harry's a good guy. Everyone here is. Even Malfoy, who everyone thought was related to the ferret family. But I guess ferrets turn out alright. Anyway, getting back to Harry. Hermione, below those awkward, geeky, nerdy, superhero, amazing, weird, surviving, stupid, bloody glasses is the nicest guy I've met! He's my brother and you're. . . you're my sister. And if I were you, I would keep what I had for as long as I had it." Everyone was giving him curious glances. Everyone thinking the same thing: Was Ronald Weasley gay? But he realized and said, "No! I'm saying that because for six years I lived next door to a girl who was obsessed with Harry Potter! And two years next to the same girl who wouldn't stop talking about him because she was his girlfriend! Oh, before I'm done, I have one more thing to say: Cho? Will you go on a date with me?" We all looked at Cho who blushed deeply and nodded. Ron grinned and got off the stage. Then Astoria went onto the stage. She looked around and said, "OK. . . I don't know much about the two of you. But I do know a little more about Harry than about you Hermione. Sorry. So I'm just gonna say: Harry's a great guy with a knack of falling into trouble. But he would risk his life to save you! And yes, Jenna? I hope we can still be friends." She got off the stage. Then Draco went onto the stage and said, "As much as I hate saying this, Potter's a good guy Hermione. And Ron, I am not a freaking ferret!"

"Are you sure about that Malfoy?" Ron said, pretending to look doubtful. Draco sighed and said, "Whatever. And Potter, I'm gonna call you Potter for the rest of your life. And maybe I'll call you Potty if I'm slightly annoyed. Oh yeah, Hermione's awesome! She's like superwoman and you're like her superguy. . . or is it superman? Doesn't superguy sound better? I think so. Anyway, you guys are a great couple like me and Astoria!" Astoria blushed slightly and smiled. Draco then said, "Consider yourself lucky you found each other OK?" We rolled our eyes and Draco got off the stairs. Harry and I had interlocked our hands without realizing it through all these speeches. Then, finally, Jenna got onto the stage. She said, "OK. . . Harry, I had a major crush on you! Which almost led me to kill Hermione! And I will _never _forgive myself for that! Plus, I bet _all _of you hate me right now, so I'm gonna make this quick. Harry, Hermione's a great girl. She was the one nearly killed and yet, she came all the way to Azkaban to give me a second chance. I don't think any of us would do that. I wouldn't. So all I'm saying is that, Hermione is the best girlfriend anyone can have. And as the ferret said: you're really lucky. Actually I think Ron said that. But anyway, and Hermione, Harry is also the best boyfriend you could have! I mean. . . he was ready to sacrifice your relationship for your safety. You guys were _destined _for each other. And the fact that you're being so friendly to me Hermione, it just proves how destined you guys are! That's all." She got off the stage. The spell of all the speeches was in the atmosphere. Ginny slowly went onto the stage and said, "Alright then! There's food for anyone who wants any and there are drinks for anyone who's thirsty! Once again, may you be happy forever Mr. and Mrs. Potter." I blushed and the party commenced.


	24. When Quidditch Is Perfect

**A/N: OK... I've decided to make this 27 chapters... 3 more to go. Should I end it with 10 or 18 years? I think 10 should do. :D Enjoy! :D ~RMF **

**Hermione POV**

It was bright outside and sunlight streamed into the common room, illuminating the entire common room. It was a beautiful sight. And it was the perfect weather for a Quidditch match. After a lot of practising and matches, it was down to Gryffindor and Slytherin (as usual). Everyone was excited about the second-last day and trunks were packed everywhere. Only a few belongings were left outside for the next day. Harry hugged me from behind. I put my hand on his and stared out of the window. He said, "What's up?"

"I can't believe we'll be leaving Hogwarts forever tomorrow."

"We can come back and visit." He said.

"It won't be the same as coming back as a student will it? It'll be so different."

"Hermione… think about the future. What we have. After this, we're gonna get married and then we'll have kids and they'll go to Hogwarts. Everything will be perfect."

"I suppose you're right."

"So… what are you gonna do now?"

"Wait for the Quidditch match?"

"No… you're gonna enjoy the last two days as if you don't have a care in the world and then cry your heart out when you leave!" He said. I grinned, this was typical Harry. Optimist when he wasn't exactly supposed to be one but otherwise, always pessimistic. Jenna had finally fit in with everyone and she was treated normally. Draco and Astoria had a thriving relationship and Astoria's parents had even come to school to ask Astoria why she hadn't told them about her and Draco. Draco's parents had also come and they had met. Daphne was also really upset that Astoria hadn't told her. Even though she had suspected it. Harry and my relationship was known throughout the school but, thankfully, we didn't have to invite the whole school for our wedding. Ginny and Astoria were going to be my bridesmaids. Draco and Astoria didn't want to get married the minute they were out of school. Well that wasn't exactly mine and Harry's plan either. We were first going to get a job. Harry would obviously get the job, being the famous Harry Potter and all but I needed to pray. Then Harry left and just as he left, Ginny came in and I looked at her. She had been crying. The minute Harry had gone, she ran and hugged me, tears flooding down her cheeks. I said, "Ginny! What's wrong?!"

"Hermione! I don't wanna leave Hogwarts!" She cried. I hugged her and she cried. Finally she quietened down and she said, "Thanks." She wiped away a few tears and I said, "Ginny?"

"Mm hmm?"

"You're not going to care about the fact that tomorrow is the last day, you're gonna live the moment and you're going to be the best Chaser on the pitch!" She rubbed her nose and nodded. I smiled and hugged her again. Then Ron came in and said, "Can you guys believe tomorrow we're gonna leave Hogwarts forever." I gave a pointed look at Ginny and glared at Ron. He immediately understood (looks like now he has an emotional span of a tablespoon rather than a teaspoon) and said, "Sorry Gin."

"No. It's OK." She said, smiling at her brother.

"Both of you are going to make Gryffindor proud today OK? Promise?" I said. They laughed and nodded. I smiled and then went out of the common room to look for Harry. Just then I heard squealing coming from the right. I turned the corner and saw Seamus down on one knee in front of Parvati. She had her hands over her mouth. I caught sight of Lavender hiding too. Parvati said, "Yes!" She jumped into Seamus's arms, who lifted her up and swung her around. The happiness radiating from them was unbelievable. Then Seamus kissed her and left from there. Just like that! He just left! But Parvati didn't care. Lavender came out and they both began jumping up and down with happiness. I rolled my eyes. They were acting as if they just got asked out by the boys of their dreams. Typical teenagers. I grinned and remembered how I had felt when Harry had proposed to me. I grinned and suddenly I saw everyone running towards the Quidditch pitch. The match must be starting! I ran to the pitch and sat in the bleachers with Cho. Cho was the only one there alone. Cho was cheering for Gryffindor (duh), but more specifically for Ron. Ron hadn't worked up the guts to propose to her yet but they were dating. I smiled and waited for the team to come onto the pitch.

**Harry POV**

Even after so many years of playing Quidditch, I was still nervous about the matches. I gulped down a bottle of water as if I hadn't seen water for days. I was captain of the Quidditch team (great!) and so I couldn't be nervous. I gathered around the team and said, "OK guys… we've all played Quidditch before and many of us are really good at it! So I suggest we do our best and no matter what, do _not _fall off your broom!" The team laughed and I felt a little better. Just as we were about to go out onto the pitch, Ginny put her hand on my shoulder and said, "You don't have to be so nervous Harry."

"Thanks Ginny." I said, smiling at her. She smiled and then we had to go onto the pitch. I lead my team onto the field with our broomsticks (I had bought a new Firebolt) and we stopped in the middle of the field. I shook hands with Draco, the captain of the Slytherin. He smirked and said, "May the best man win Potter."

"So be it Malfoy." I said. Madam Hooch said, "Alright! Positions!" We all took our positions. Me, being a Seeker, didn't have a specific position so I stood anyone.

"3-" we mounted our brooms.

"2-" we got ready to kick off.

"1-" my leg was higher up than the rest so that I could kick off harder. The whistle blew and we flew up into the air. I went higher than the rest of my team. Draco wasn't that smart; he had to fly up. I watched the game. Lee was commenting, "Gryffindor's in hold of the Quaffle! Ginny passes it to Seamus who flies towards the Slytherin goal. And- _goal! _1-0 Gryffindor's in the lead. Oh no! Daphne Greengrass dodges every single Gryffindor as she makes her way to the goal. She doesn't even need to pass. The selfer-"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry Professor," he said, "and now, Grasshead is about to shoot. And- a beautiful block by Gryffindor's very own Ron Weasley! Beautiful! Harry should be proud! Now Ginny is in possession of the Quaffle again and she about to score- Daphne Greengrass blocks and flies to the Gryffindor goal-post. She shoots and- goal! 1-1! Slytherin and Gryffindor have tied. Oh! Is that the Snitch?!" My eyes immediately darted all over the ground. So were Draco's. He looked up and said, "Stupid Jordan." I was about to agree when I saw a tiny golden whirring object close to the ground. That's it, I dived. I heard Draco say in a distance, "Hey!" I smirked and continued. The Snitch continued to hover near the ground. Just as I could catch it, it turned and disappeared towards the Forbidden Forest. I flew after it and it stayed, almost mockingly, out of reach. Suddenly it felt like my life depended on that one Snitch. I chased it for god knows how long until it suddenly dropped and went underneath the pitch. I dived down after it. Draco was right behind me screaming, "Don't you dare touch it Harry!" But I didn't care. My outstretched hand was about to close over the Snitch when it flew back out. I flew out from a clearing and Draco followed. He clearly couldn't see the Snitch but knew I wouldn't misguide him. He was right. I couldn't afford to lose sight of the Snitch. The Snitch soared higher and higher. I flew towards it until suddenly it disappeared in the clouds. Draco was next to me in a minute. He said, "Why did you stop."

"Lost sight of it." I replied. He groaned and said, "Good work Harry." Suddenly the Snitch appeared right in front of my face. I didn't realize what is was and thought it was an insect and caught it. Without even realizing. Draco's eyes widened and said, "You… you caught it!" I was staring down at it. I looked at Draco, "This was a boring way to catch it right?"

"Yeah, totally." He replied. Then I, being the idiot that I was, threw the Snitch down towards the ground, full force. I dived after it, Draco right next to me, although my Firebolt was slightly faster than his. I caught the Snitch. Pulled up. And soared into the sky. Yes, this was the way I wanted to end my final Quidditch match. Everyone stood up and clapped, hooted and did whatnot. The entire team surrounded me and the Slytherin team surrounded Draco. Everyone below, even the Slytherins, were clapping. I grinned and we all went down. Even though it wasn't allowed, the entire audience, except the professors, came running onto the pitch. Hermione pushed through the crowd and hugged me. I grinned and she said, "I think this is a great way to go home!" Everyone was laughing and talking a lot! All of them trying to talk to me, Ron or Ginny at the same time! Finally it had quietened down enough for us to go back into the school. We went into the changing rooms and changed into our school robes and then went back to our common room. The minute we were there, we hit the showers. After a nice shower, I went out in only my pants. I realized my t-shirt was in my trunk which was in the common room. I went to get it and Hermione was there. She looked at me and her mouth fell open. I mean literally, dropped. I said, "What happened."

"Nothing. You just look so hot!" She said, staring at me. I shrugged and got out my t-shirt. I pulled it on and looked at Hermione. She was back to reading her book. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. She snuggled up against me like she had done before our engagement party and I played with her hair while she read a book. At dinner there was a huge party for the winning of the Gryffindors and after dinner we went back to our dorms and went to sleep. I fell asleep _before _my head touched the pillow.


	25. A Perfect Ending To A Perfect Year

**A/N: OK! 2 more to go and then it's the end! :D Enjoy! :D**

**Hermione POV**

I walked back to my trunk, putting back a few things. I smiled at the picture of Harry and me that we had taken during Christmas and put it right on top, on top of all my clothes. Ginny came and stood at the door. She said, "He has news." She smiled and then went away. I went downstairs to find Harry standing with two envelopes in his hand. He said, "This one's for you." He had already read it, I could tell. The seal wasn't that strong anymore. I opened it and read it:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_ I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, personally request you to join the Ministry of Magic's own,Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Being the wisest witch of this age, I presume you will have no problem whatsoever with the job. If you do, my office is always open. We have taken your school reports into consideration and you are Outstanding at every level. I hope you will take this job into consideration and join us soon enough._

The Ministry of Magic.

Minister,

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The seal of the Ministry followed. I had scoffed at the idea of becoming a lawyer but now it seemed like an excellent idea. Then Harry gave me his letter. He looked slightly upset but I still read it:

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, personally request you to join the Ministry of Magic's own, Auror Department. You have defeated a number of dark witches and wizards in front of my very eyes and your school reports suggest you are very good at defending yourself. I hope you will take this job into consideration and join us soon enough. _

The Ministry of Magic.

Minister,

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Followed by the Ministry's seal again. I looked up at him and slowly a smile creeped onto his face. I grinned and hugged him. He grinned and said, "We're working together!"

"We are!" I let out a laugh, not believing my luck. Just then Ron came in, grinning. We looked at him and Harry said, "What's up?"

"Auror Department!" He grinned. Harry gave him a, what Ginny called, a 'man-hug' and said, "Me too!"

"That's so cool! What about you Hermione?"

"Law Enforcement!" I grinned. Ron laughed and hugged me. We were all working together! That was amazing! We did a group hug and then Ginny popped in her head and said, "We're gonna be late if we don't move it!"

"Were you seriously _waiting _for us?!" I said. She grinned. We went down for the last breakfast at Hogwarts. I was glad we were leaving only after lunch. While we ate I asked Jenna, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna move back to America and get a job there." She said, brightly. I grinned and said, "Good for you!"

"I know! And it has to be something which will not have anything to do with jail!" She laughed and so did I. Even though those were dead serious injuries, it was still something we could laugh about. Just then Draco and Astoria came sauntering into the Great Hall. I said, "Draco! What are you going to do?! And what about you Astoria?!"

"Me and Astoria are going to start a business!" Draco said, with the proudness that could only be expected from a Maloy. Astoria looked so happy to be able to spend time with Draco, no matter how it would be. She said, "And it's going to be _dead _successful! We're hoping to make it more successful than the Ministry!"

"As if I would let a _Malfoy _be better than me!" I said. Draco's eyes widened and said, "Got into the Ministry did you?"

"Yup! So did Ron and Harry!" Draco smirked and said, "Now we have to work extra-hard Astoria!"

"Whatever you say Draco!" Astoria said, laughing. Then I said, "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Goyle?"

"Oh Goyle decided to be mommy's little goody-goody son and stay with him!"

"But that's so lame!"

"Agreed! I can't believe he was even part of my team! He's such a wimpy baby! Bleh!" He made a weird face which I couldn't help but laugh at. He grinned and said, "So. . . see you around Hermione."

"Right." I said, turning back to continue eating.

Cho and I walked by the lake and I asked her, "So. . . what are you and Ron going to do?"

"Right now, we're aiming at living together. We're gonna try it. If it works out, great! If not. . . well then I guess I'll have to go back home."

"Has he proposed to you yet?"

"He almost did when Luna appeared. At least I _think _he was going to."

"He probably was. So. . . what are you gonna do?"

"I'm working in the Ministry!"

"No way! Me too!" I grinned and Cho said, "You're joking right?"

"I could show you my letter!"

"Hermione! That's amazing! We could be co-workers! Oh, that would be simply amazing! What's Ginny doing?"

"I dunno. . . she didn't tell me."

"That's funny." I saw Ginny in the distance. I called out to her. She looked at me and Cho and waved. I called her and asked her what job offer she had got. She said, "Well. . . I'm planning to continue Weasley's Wheezes with George. Right now, that's my goal. Which should work because I'm a Weasley too right?" I grinned. It seemed like a perfect job for Ginny. I hugged her tightly and then we had to go back inside for lunch. Time passed so quickly on the last day!

**Harry POV**

Me, Hermione and Ron were going to work together! It was amazing! And me and Hermione were going to get married after that! It seemed perfect! As I walked for lunch, I saw Luna. I went to her and said, "Hey."

"Hello Harry."

"Why aren't you at the feast?"

"Looking for my stockings. They've gone mysteriously missing." I felt horrible for Luna. Nobody treated her with the respect she deserved (except Neville, me, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and a few others). I offered to help but she told me to forget about it just like she had three years ago in the same place and the same time. Then she said, "Come to the feast?"

"Sure." I said and we left for the feast. When we reached, Ron and Parvati were pulled up in front of the whole school as professor McGonagall pronounced them both free of Head duties. She said, "Now eighth years, I hope just because you're leaving Hogwarts doesn't mean you forget how to be nice, loving and kind people. If Hogwarts has put anything in your head, which I hope it has, it had better be this! But for now, enjoy the feast!" We all clapped with the enthusiasm of first years and began eating. We talked to everyone, at least I did. Differences and grudges were forgotten and all we thought about was that this is the last feast we're even going to have here. Finally it was time to leave. I went to the carriages, our luggage was already there. I grinned and suddenly noticed I couldn't see a brunette. My brunette. I went back to the Gryffindor common room out of instinct. Sure enough, Hermione was there, staring out of the window. I said, "Hermione, the carriages are here?" She turned around, she had been crying. I said, "What's wrong?!"

"Harry! I don't wanna leave Hogwarts!" She cried and ran and hugged me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her. She cried and said, "I'm-gonna-miss-this-common-room-so much!"

"Me too Hermione. But hey," I pulled her in front to look at her, "it's a perfect ending to a perfect year." She gave me a watery smile and rubbed her nose. Then she kissed me and we shared a long kiss before Ginny looked in and said, "Mio- oh. Sorry." We looked up and Ginny had gone a red that matched her red hair perfectly. Then she continued, "The carriages. They'll leave if we're not there soon." I laughed and taking Hermione's hand, we went to the carriages. Just as we got into the carriage, I looked back, one last time at the beautiful castle and whispered, "Goodbye Hogwarts. We will meet again." I felt horrible leaving it and tears threatened my eyes. But somehow I managed _not _to cry. The carriage didn't have its usual merry talking, dark whispering and high-pitched squealing. Everyone in our carriage was quiet and thinking about Hogwarts and the memories. Hogwarts was home to both my best and worst memories. Hogwarts had been like my non-living family, if that even makes sense. Leaving it. . . made me feel like I would never know happiness again. But then I thought about Hermione and the fact that we were getting married in a few weeks time. This made me feel a little better.

**Hermione POV**

Sitting in the carriage, I stared out of the window at the huge Hogwarts castle. I sighed, so many memories. Then all the years came flooding back to me. I laughed to myself when I remembered the time that I had thought that being expelled was worse than dying. Then I remembered how I got petrified in second year. Then third year with Sirius. Then fourth year and the Yule Ball. Then fifth year and the Ministry. Then sixth year and Dumbledore's death. Then seventh year and how me and Harry had danced together. Then finally this year with Harry. So many memories flooded back as I thought about Hogwarts. I smiled at almost every one of them. Finally the carriages reached the Hogwarts station and getting off, we all got onto the Hogwarts Express and left for home-sweet-home.


	26. The Best Wedding Imaginable

**A/N: OK... so I watched 27 dresses and I'm so glad I did! I know exactly how to write this! :D But still... it might not be as... PERFECT as I want it to be! But I still hope you like it! :D Oh yes, this is in two parts. One part is the preparation and the other is the wedding! :D The wedding will be told by Ginny which I had to put in! I'm sorry! It felt like a must! Anyway: Enjoy! :D ~RMF**

**_Part One: The Preparations._**

**Harry POV**

Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Mr. Weasley, Draco and I went outside to set up the tent. Although Hermione wanted it to be in a hall, I convinced her that magic would do the trick. I couldn't help smiling the whole day. Everyone was in a good mood! I looked at the window and saw Hermione laughing. I smiled and for the millionth time I thought about how beautiful she was and how much I loved her. Ron put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Beautiful isn't she?"

"Ronald Weasley! I'm ashamed of you!" Cho said as she came to us. Ron's eyes widened, "Cho!" She grinned and he hugged her. They weren't married yet, but soon they were going to be. Draco and Astoria had decided to get married on the same day as them. When they broke the hug, I hugged Cho and said, "You came."

"I'm not going to miss my ex-boyfriend's wedding if I can help it Harry!" She said, pretending to be astonished. I laughed and Ron said, "Great, so I'm gonna go indoors."

"You will do no such thing! Oh and we made some last minute changes, Hermione wants me to be her bridesmaid too so I'm her bridesmaid too."

"I thought Hermione wanted it to be balanced."

"Right. . . George!"

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"Will you be Harry's best man? Well. . . one of them?"

"Sure!"

"Great!" She grinned at us and then she went into the house and went upstairs. So now, Ron, George and Draco were my best men. Ginny, Astoria and Cho were upstairs. Ginny was going to be the flower girl and Ron, the ring bearer. The rest were all guests. Somehow I was a little worried about Ron being the ring-bearer and made a mental note to double-check if he had the ring. Then I went back to work on the tent.

**Hermione POV**

Today was going to be the best day of my life! And I wanted it to be _perfect_! Ginny came in and said, "Hey Hermione."

"Hi Ginny." I grinned. She grinned. Everyone was really excited today. I hadn't even seen Harry yet! He was probably putting up the tent with all the others. My job was going really well and me and Harry were living together. We had come back to the Burrow only for the wedding. I smiled to myself. In the bag on my bed was my wedding gown. It was a perfect gown! It was white with delicate silver embroidery on the top. Then it flowed out perfectly into long white velvet with white netting on top of it. The back of the dress came halfway down my back and it had long lace sleeves. The best part was that it was mom's wedding dress from when she had got married. Mom and Dad hadn't been allowed to see the Burrow yet but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley agreed to let them see the tent. I mean. . . how would they know where to go? Anyway, I pulled out my wedding dress and stared at it. It was perfect. Ginny sighed and said, "Hermione, don't take it out! It's beautiful, but we can't risk letting Harry see it!" That's right. Harry didn't know what my wedding dress was going to look like. He knew he wasn't allowed to, but he often tried to sneak into Ginny's room just to see the wedding dress. So now we were being smart and putting Harry's Invisibility Cloak over it. Somehow he didn't notice that it had gone missing. I sighed and put it back inside, carefully. Ginny laughed and came behind me. She pulled back my hair and said, "You'll look amazing! And Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"When you enter, I'm gonna look at Harry's face."

"Tell me how he looked will you? I'll be too shy!"

"Hermione Jean Granger! Live up to the Granger name while you're still a Granger and don't be shy!"

"OK Ginny. Whatever you say." I laughed. She grinned and hugged me. I hugged her back. Then I looked out of the window at the boys setting up the tent. Just then, Cho burst into the room, "Surprise!"

"Cho!" Me and Ginny squealed. We hugged her and she said, "Where's Astoria?"

"Some 'last minute' shopping." Ginny quoted. Cho said, "Hopefully it's for you Hermione!" We laughed and then went downstairs. Out of instinct I was going to go outside and greet the boys when Ginny pulled me back, "Don't be idiotic Hermione!"

"Right! Sorry Gin. I'm so used to going out!"

"Well I'm sure it won't kill you to stay indoors." Astoria said as she entered, piled with bags. We went over to her and she made about five bags disappear. Then she held up the remaining four. She sorted them out into: Make-up, reception dress, veil and jewellery. I said, "You think I wouldn't buy a reception dress?!"

"No." She replied.

"Well she hasn't so thank you Astoria." Ginny said. I glared at her and she tried to control her laughter. Then Astoria said, "You'll love the dress Hermione!"

"Really?"

"It's red and gold!" My mouth dropped. Then I said, "Had Draco got a red and gold outfit for Harry?"

"NO! Why would he?!" Astoria said, looking horrified. I raised my eyebrows at her and she said, "I swear he didn't Hermione. Draco got him a reception suit." I sighed and said, "Let's see it." She pulled it out and I gasped. It was plain red and at the bottom, a golden plant seemed to grow out from the right, all the way up to the neckline. It was beautiful! And it would come below my knees. I grinned and Astoria said, "I knew you'd love it! Now let's go up and see you wedding gown Mrs. Potter!" I blushed at the name and we went upstairs just before the boys entered.

**Harry POV**

I saw Hermione, Astoria, Cho and Ginny run up to Ginny's room and wondered for the hundredth time if I could sneak up there and look at Hermione wedding dress. Finally I asked George about it. He grinned and said, "Nope! There's no way Hermione or Ginny would be OK with that! And knowing Hermione, please don't try."

"Great thanks! You helped so much!" I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome Harry." Said George, obviously realizing my sarcasm and being annoying on purpose. Then Percy came over to us, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it is PPPP." George said. Percy said, "What does that stand for?"

"Perfect Prefect Pompous Percy!" George said, proudly. I guffawed and Percy's face became purple which reminded me of Uncle Vernon's face. He gave me a hard stare and said, "I wouldn't laugh at someone on _my _wedding day!"

"Oh has PPPP planned his _perfect _wedding?! You have so many Ps in your life Percy!"

"If that's a compliment, thank you!" He smiled around as if he had said something really amazing. Then George said, "Let's see: Pompous, Proud, Penelope, Percy, Perfect, Prefect, Pretty, Partial, Merlin! This list could go on _forever!_" I laughed and Percy looked purple in the face. George said, "Ah! Purple!" Percy said, "Well at least I'm not the one getting married!"

"PPPP has not used a P in his sentence! All hail PPPP!" George said and fell at Percy's feet. Percy jumped back and said, "Mum! George is annoying me!"

"Oh dear! George honey! Go get Harry ready! The girls are getting ready upstairs! Hermione's parents should be here any minute!" Then she looked at Percy and said, "And stop complaining about your brother Percy! It's not as cute as it used to be." Percy scowled and George said, "OK! Harry, come on up! We're gonna get you ready!" I sighed. I really didn't understand why we couldn't have a wedding in jeans and t-shirts. But Hermione didn't want it and I wanted Hermione to be happy so I was allowing this huge wedding. Upstairs, George said, "Go have a bath!"

"Yes father." I said. George laughed and stuck out his tongue at me. I did the same and went in for a bath. As the warm water washed down my back, I heard Ron come in, see George, scream, and run out. I was finally done and went outside. George performed a quick spell on me and I was dry immediately. Then we put on our suits. George grinned and just then Ron and Draco came in. Ron looked at me and said, "You look good Harry."

"You too Ron." I smiled. All my best men were wearing white suits and black pants. Thank goodness white suited everyone! Draco said, "You actually look. . . decent, Potter."

"I'm taking that as a compliment Malfoy." I said and Draco rolled his eyes. George said, "I wonder how Hermione looks."

"Oh she'll look wonderful!" Ron said and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Gee! Thanks guys! I feel so good about you commenting on my girlfriend!" I said sarcstically. Draco nodded and said, "Anytime Harry." I rolled my eyes and he smirked. Then we went down to the tent.

**Hermione POV**

"So? How do you like them?" Ginny asked as she showed Cho and Astoria the bridesmaid dresses. Ginny should become a wedding planner rather than my secretary! Really! She should! She chose out perfect dresses. White and silver to match my wedding dress. They were completely velvet white and had a silver sash right in the middle with a bow on the right. It looked beautiful. Astoria said, "That is the most _amazing _wedding dress I've ever seen!"

"Isn't it perfect?!" Ginny said, grinning. I said, "Why can't my wedding dress be like this?!"

"Because the bride has to look better than everyone else Ms. Granger!" Ginny said. She was calling me that until I became a Potter. I grinned and said, "OK. . . so did you plan the schedule?"

"Really Ms. Granger, what would you do without me?! We've decided that we will do your hair first, then you will wear your dress and then your make-up and finally your jewellery and veil." Yes, Astoria had got me a diamond necklace, a pair of matching diamond earrings and a diamond tiara. I guess the saying: A diamond is a girl's best friend, is true after all. Anyway, I had a shower and came out in my long and comfy bathrobe that Harry had gifted to me for Christmas. He said it would keep me warm forever. And it did. Ginny said, "Now just wait till we're done with you!"

"I _can _wait." I muttered and sat down in front of the mirror. Astoria came behind me and said, "Cho's doing your manicure and Ginny's doing your pedicure. Don't worry, it won't take that long."

"I should hope not." I said. Astoria laughed and the three of them got to work. Astoria had put a sheet in front of the mirror so I couldn't see myself. She did all kinds of things with my hair and so did Ginny and Cho with my nails. Finally all three of them said, "Done!" I smiled and said, "Are you sure?"

"Why Hermione? Want more?" Ginny teased. I stuck out my tongue at her. Astoria said, "I wonder what Draco was talking about when he said you were really mature. Well I guess it'll take me a few years to find out!" I rolled my eyes and Ginny and Cho laughed. Then Astoria said, "Ready Mione?"

"It's now or never." I said. Astoria chuckled and pulled the sheet away from the mirror. I gasped. In the mirror was a beautiful brunette with soft curls framing her face. She had an updo at the back of her hair that was perfect for a diamond tiara. I looked at my hands and legs next: perfect. I turned around and said, "What's my name?"

"You're Hermione Jean Granger soon to become Hermione Jean Potter." Ginny said as if we had rehearsed this part. I breathed and then I said, "And who's that girl in the mirror."

"Oh I dunno Hermione. I wonder who it could be. . ." Cho said sarcastically. I looked back in the mirror and said, "Oh my god! That's me?!"

"Yes Ms. Granger! It's you!" Ginny said. I laughed and said, "I don't know how to thank you guys! I love you for this!"

"Save your love for Harry darling! I don't need any!" Astoria said and Cho laughed. I rolled my eyes and said, "So now what?" As if they were going to attack me, they picked up my wedding gown and I took an involuntary step back. Astoria gave an evil grin and she said, "Say hello to Silver Snow-White."

"You. . . named my dress?!" I said. Ginny and Cho burst out laughing and Astoria rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh. Then I put on my dress while they all closed their eyes. Finally I was done and I said, "I'm done. How do I look?" They opened their eyes and gasped. I grinned and said, "I don't look _that _good!"

"Are you joking Hermione?! You look gorgeous! I wonder how you changed with your hair like that!" Cho said. I grinned and said, "Thanks Cho!" She was about to hug me when Ginny said, "After the wedding Cho! No spoiling the dress!"

"Right! Sorry Hermione." Ginny grinned and said, "You look fantabulous!"

"What's that?"

"Oh. . . dad taught it to me." She said and we all laughed. I said, "Well at least, unlike your brother, you used it in the right context!" We all laughed again and then I heard someone say, "Hermione?" It was my mother! She came into view just then and saw me and said, "Oh my god! Hermione?! Is that _you_?!" I nodded and instead of hugging me, she hugged Ginny. Ginny said, "Thanks Mrs. Granger! But I'm _not _your daughter!"

"But you have created this. . . this masterpiece! How could I not thank you?!"

"Mom!" I rolled my eyes. She looked at me and a teary smile broke out onto her face. She said, "Baby! You look so beautiful! But I'm not going to hug you and ruin your dress! Oh my god Hermione! You're not going to be a Granger anymore."

"Hey Jean, is Hermione-" Dad came up the stairs and stopped and stared at me. He said, "Hermione? Darling? Is that _you_?!"

"Why is everybody asking me that today?! Of course it's me dad!" I said. He looked a little uncomfortable and mom said, "He's having slight problems with you getting married."

"Why?"

"Obviously because he doesn't want you to leave home!" She said.

"I promise to visit!" I said. Mom said, "Have you done her make-up yet?"

"Nope." Cho said. She kissed my forehead and said, "Hermione? You know I love you right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"And you know that no matter what I will continue loving you right?"

"Mom. . . what's up?"

"Those were the exact same words your grandmother said to me when I was getting married." My eyes widened and I said, "Mom, it's OK. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you! We have an advantage on our side!"

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley came upstairs. Why don't _all _the guests come in while they're at it?! I mean. . . what's the point of coming in one by one?! Mrs. Weasley gasped and said, "You look beautiful Hermione!"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." I blushed. Dad said, "OK. . . why don't you women take your seats? I'll come with her."

"Sure. Just some last touches." Astoria said, grinning. They nodded and went down. The three of them got to my make-up immediately. Finally I was ready to go.

**Ginny POV**

After leaving Hermione with her father, me, Astoria and Cho took our places. Harry, Ron and Draco were chatting. George was ushering everyone in. I took a deep breath and holding the flowers in my hands against my chest, began walking down the aisle. An enormous hush came over all the guests and Harry smiled as he saw me. I took my place in the wings on Hermione's side. The priest stood there, waiting for the bride. I stood there and looked at Harry. Now even George had stood up. He mouthed: Beautiful to me. I grinned and mouthed: Wait till you see Hermione. Harry's entire face seemed to light up with the mention of Hermione. I smiled. It was nice to see him so happy. And I didn't like him anymore. I was sure of it. Then I looked at the aisle. Cho was nearing the wing. Slight whispering had begun in amongst the guests. Finally, Astoria came. I looked slightly at Draco's face. He looked as if he were the one going to be married when he looked at Astoria. I smiled and waited for Hermione. The minute her foot came into view, all the guests stood up and Hermione walked down the aisle. She looked amazing. Her veil falling behind her perfect updo beautifully. I stole a glance at Harry. I had never seen him look so happy. He looked like his whole lifetime had been made with Hermione walking down the aisle looking like an angel on earth. I noticed how her grip tightened on her father's arm as they walked. She looked up at Harry and their eyes locked. His beaming face met her shyly blushing one. Her grip loosened on her father's arm too. Finally Mr. Granger let go of Hermione's hand and took his seat beside his wife. Hermione went up and as the vows went on, I noticed that they couldn't stop looking at each other. It was as if the priest was there and he wasn't there. If that even makes sense. Finally the most important part of the wedding came. The priest said, "Harry James Potter, do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Harry smiled at her lovingly and said, "I do." Those words. Only two words but so powerful! But it wasn't over yet. The priest looked at Hermione who looked as if she was bursting to say the words like the way she bursts to give the answer in class. The priest said, "Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Hermione blushed and whispered, "I do." The ring exchange happened and the priest looked as if he was bursting with happiness when he said, "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Harry kissed her and they kissed each other as the entire wedding hall exploded with applause. Finally they broke the kiss and their foreheads met as they stared at each other, smiling. Harry put his hand around Hermione's waist and I handed her the flowers. She turned around and said, "Catch!" She threw the flowers over her head and it flew and fell in my hands. I stared at the flowers and grinning, looked up at Hermione. But she was already lost in her Harry Potter world. Harry laughed and put his arm around Hermione again and pulled her close to him. She laughed as she leaned against him.

Hermione and Harry walked around the hall receiving compliments from everyone. Hermione in her wedding gown and Harry in his wedding suit. George came to me and said, "Why so sad sister dear?"

"I'm actually really happy! For Hermione and Harry I mean!" I said grinning. And I wasn't lying. George said, "This is gonna be awkward but wanna dance?"

"No George! You know that the wedded couple always starts the dance right?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes it does! At least to me! And it probably means a lot to Hermione too!" Just then Hermione and Harry came over to us. I smiled and said, "Hello Mrs. Potter!" Hermione blushed deeply and I said, "What do you think of her dress, Harry?"

"It's amazing! You're amazing Ginny! For organizing all this!"

"Is this the new wife?!" A plump woman came to us.

"Aunt Marriet!" Hermione said as she plastered a smile on her face. She conversed with her aunt for a few minutes when she finally said, "Aunt Marriet, you have to excuse me but I need some water!"

"I would imagine so!" She said and laughed. Then she said, "I remember when I got married."

"But Aunt Marriet! You were never married!"

"Oh Hermione darling, just because I haven't brought my husband to meet the family, doesn't mean I'm not married!"

"Aunt Marriet! They're serving some beverages at the other end of the hall!" Hermione said. Aunt Marriet's eyes gleamed and she scuttled over to the other side of the tent. Hermione turned around and said, "That was hard. I never thought being married would be so hard!"

"Why do you say that?" I said as I noticed Harry talking to Percy. Hermione said, "Because. . . even people you don't want to meet show up and you have to put on smiles for them! My cheekbones hurt!"

"It'll be alright Hermione!" I said, putting my arm on her shoulder. She smiled and suddenly hugged me. She said, "Thanks Gin. Thanks for everything!"

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for aren't they!" She laughed and soon had to go back to socializing.

_A few hours later._

"Merlin! I'm exhausted!" Said Hermione in her reception dress. She pulled off her shoes and fell onto the bed. I said, "Well it wasn't _that _bad!" A loud snore sounded from Hermione's bed. I looked at her. She was already fast asleep. I laughed and using magic, changed her into her night-clothes. Then I changed into mine and went to sleep. Tomorrow Hermione and Harry were going on their honeymoon. I thought about a beautiful island with Hermione and Harry on it as I fell asleep. I had a dreamless night because of the utter exhaustion I felt.


	27. 19 Years Later

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (IMPORTANT): A BIG THANK YOU to everyone who's taken out time to read this book! It's truly appreciated and I'm really happy you guys added my book to your favourite and following lists. Whichever one it may be in. :D So I just wanna say, if you guys didn't read my book, I would lose heart and wouldn't write it. But I'm so happy you did read it! I mean seriously... what would I do without you?! You have been the world's best people just because you read this! At least I think you guys are! Thank you once more! The fact that you added it to your lists means the freaking WORLD to me! :D So thanks a ton! Oh yes, this might be very short. Sorry about that if it is! :( P.S. This is a chapter from my POV. Not Ginny's or Harry's or Hermione's or Draco's or... well the list could go on forever. :P Anyway... I hope you enjoy my last chapter! I feel like crying because I ****_don't _****wanna write it! :( But I guess I have to! I have another Harry Potter fanfic cooking so wait for it :P I hope you read it! Oh yeah, I know I said 10 should do but then I realized that the kids need to be old enough. So I made it 19! :D **

**Now you may sit back and read the story! :P :D **

**Potterhead POV **

"James! Where are you?! Merlin! I think I'm getting old!" Hermione sighed as she searched the whole house for her oldest son. She felt an arm around her waist as Harry pulled her and he said, "Then I must be getting old too." She rolled her eyes and he kissed her. Even after so many years of being together, she couldn't get over how his kiss made her feel. Harry couldn't get over how Hermione felt in his arms either. She plopped down on the couch and Harry plopped down next to her. She snuggled up to him and said, "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too Hermione." He smiled at her with his piercing green eyes.

"Bleh! Will you guys ever get over yourselves?! You're married for god's sake!" James said, appearing. Hermione's face immediately shifted from calm and loving to angry and. . . loving. She got up and said, "James Sirius Potter! You have _no _idea how much trouble you're in! In the bath! Now!" James made a face at his mother and Harry laughed. James ran and sat on the couch next to his father and said, "See? Dad won't make me go!"

"James, go take your bath before your mother blows her head off!" Harry said inbetween laughter. Hermione sighed and said, "Don't make me hex you James."

"You won't hex me!"

"Oh really?! And why is that?!"

"Because you're my mother!" Hermione laughed and said, "You're right. I won't. _Now _will you go in for a bath?!"

"Fine. . . but tell Lily to take her stuff out of there! I don't want to bathe with a mermaid soap that actually swims!" Hermione sighed and said, "I'll be right back Harry."

"I'm coming with you Hermione. I don't wanna miss this!"

"Boys." Hermione muttered and rolled her eyes. Harry and James grinned at each other and fist-bumped. They entered the bathroom and Hermione took away the mermaid soap. James sighed and closing the door he had a bath. Just then Lily tugged on Hermione's skirt and said, "Mummy, will you come with me into the garden?"

"Sure honey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I want to pick some roses for Uncle Ron."

"Alright darling!" Hermione laughed and she went out with her daughter. Harry went upstairs. He was sure his younger son, Albus, was still sleeping. But when he went in, he saw Albus staring out of the window, a sad look on his face. He frowned, "What's wrong Al?"

"Dad! You scared me! Why don't you and mum ever knock?!" Said Albus, jumping about a foot. Harry chuckled and said, "OK. . . why so gloomy?"

"What if I don't fit in dad? What if Scorpius tries to poison me?!"

"What are you saying?! You guys are best buds!"

"Not exactly!"

"Well alright. But all the times we've been over to the Malfoy's place, you've got along! Or is there something I need to know?"

"No dad. Nothing. I just wanted to know that."

"OK. You be good OK? And stand up to James if you have to. Oh yes, I won't say much to you because your mother will say all kinds of stuff to you. Anyway, go get ready! We're going to be late!" Albus gave Harry a small smile and hugged him. Harry smiled and then left the room. When he went down he heard Hermione scream, "Albus! Are you ready?!"

"Almost mum!" Albus called back. Then Hermione came into view. She seemed frantic. She said, "We'll never be there in time!"

"Yes we will Hermione!" Harry said and Hermione relaxed just by the sound of his voice. She said, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Harry said. Hermione smiled and James said, "Don't be done already mom! Lily and I were enjoying the show!"

"I wasn't James! And did you even read your school books?! Mummy told you to read them remember?!" James paled and said, "Of course I read them Lily."

"Mummy!"

"Sh!" James stuffed a pancake into her mouth which Lily munched on. Hermione came to them and said, "Yes sweetie?"

"James finished his breakfast!" Hermione laughed and said, "Put your plate back James!"

"Yes mom." He muttered. Lily said, "You owe me one!"

"Who taught you _that_?!"

"Uncle Ron! He taught me all about blackmailing and owing people!" Lily looked extremely pleased with herself and James sighed. He would never tell on Uncle Ron. He loved him way too much!

Harry watched as Hermione and James disappeared into the wall at Platform nine and three-quarters. Then he said, "Ready?" To Albus. Albus gulped and nodded. Harry grinned and holding his younger son, ran through the wall. Albus found himself on a crowded platform with his father right behind his mother. So he hadn't hit the wall after all. He smiled, feeling pleased with himself. Just then he heard someone shout, "Hey!" He turned to see the smiling face of Uncle Ron and Aunt Cho. They were coming with a beaming Rose. She went straight to Albus and started chattering about lessons. Albus felt at ease and chatted with her.

"You guys are already here!" Astoria's voice rang out in the crowd as she came to the crowd. Draco grinned at Harry and Hermione who smiled back. They all hugged each other and Harry said, "Hey Scorpius!"

"Hello Uncle Harry!" Scorpius said looking at him. He had inherited all of Draco's looks. Good or bad, Hermione couldn't tell. Then he said, "Aunt Mione?"

"Yes Scorpius?"

"Will you disown Albus if he isn't in Gryffindor."

"Of course not!" Hermione said, looking and feeling surprised.

"But I never said I'd disown you Scorpius!" Astoria said. Draco looked down at the floor guiltily. Astoria's eyes glared at him and she said, "Draco Lucius Malfoy! I can't believe you actually told our son that you would disown him!"

"I didn't say _that_!"

"Then?!" Astoria asked, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a challenging look. Draco gulped and said, "Listen son. Let's change the deal OK? I'll disown you _only _if you're a Hufflepuff!"

"Draco! I'm ashamed to say I love you!" Astoria said, looking shocked. Scorpius looked close to tears. Astoria hugged him and said, "Don't worry, daddy's just kidding."

"No he's not!" Draco said. Astoria glared at him and said, "One more word and you'll wish you were never born!"

"Oh Astoria! You would never do _anything _to me!" Draco drawled.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you love me _way_ too much!" Astoria laughed and said, "As sad as that is, it's true." Then suddenly Ginny appeared with Ted. Hermione grinned and said, "Teddy!"

"And what happened to me?!" Ginny said.

"Yeah I was getting to you." Hermione said, hugging Teddy. Teddy grinned and stuck out his tongue at Ginny. Ginny stuck out her tongue back. Then Draco said, "Are we all here?"

"Yes." Astoria said.

"Then come on! The train'll leave without us!" Scorpius said, forgetting what his father had said about disowning. They all went. Suddenly James said, "Oh Al?"

"Yeah?"

"You know to get into Gryffindor, they'll tie you up in ropes and you'll have to escape without a scratch!"

"What?!" Albus was shocked.

"James! Stop scaring your brother!" Luna's dreamy voice came out of nowhere as she and Neville came to the doorway.

"Aunty Luna!" Lily hugged her. She loved her aunt Luna because she had her middle name. Luna smiled and said, "Neville? Where is he?!"

"I'm here Luna!" Neville said, stumbling into sight with their daughter and a whole lot of luggage. Luna smiled and said, "Of course you've met Tulip right?"

"Of course we have!" Hermione said, smiling at her. Luna smiled and said, "Come on Tulip." The three of them boarded the train. Then Hermione said, "Where's Albus?!" Harry looked around and saw his son sitting down to tie his shoe-lace. He looked at Hermione and she nodded. He went to him and said, "Al?"

"I was just coming."

"And you decided to do it in the middle of the station because. . .?"

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Will you disown me if I'm a Gryffindor?"

"Of course not! I mean. . . we, your mother and I, wouldn't like it all that much if you got into Slytherin but if you are you are." Albus looked a little happier but still sad. Harry said, "Hey, listen to me buddy. If it means so much to you then you can be a Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat takes your desire into consideration too." Albus smiled and nodded. Harry smiled and patting him on the back, they went back to the train. All the children got on and left for Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry stood together, Harry's arm around Hermione as they stared at the train. Hermione said, "They're going to love it there."

"Just like we did." Harry said. Hermione smiled at him and they kissed as the train whirred past them.


End file.
